Start All Over?
by Kitsune J
Summary: It's time for Mitchie to leave Camp Rock and she's worried that her life will be boring again. At least Caitlyn's moving where she lives. Will her life be boring again? Or will Connect Three have something to say about this? Smitchie, with Naitlyn/Jeggy
1. Bye Shane

**Another new story, but this time for Camp Rock! So, it's time for Mitchie to leave Camp Rock and she's worried that her life will become boring once again when she returns back home. At least Caitlyn's moving next door. Will her life really become boring or will Connect Three have something to say about that? Read and REVIEW!**

"See you next year guys!" Mitchie said. She was intentionally looking for Caitlyn and Shane but she couldn't find them. Actually, just Caitlyn. Mitchie found Shane talking to his band mated at a picnic table. She chose to surprise him. She went behind them and silently told Nate and Jason to be quiet. Mitchie giggled and then covered Shane's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Oh my God! Is it Bigfoot?" Shane joked. Mitchie just laughed.

"No. Who else might it be?"

"Wanna give me a hint?" Shane smiled mischievously.

Mitchie smirked. "Will this help?" She kept Shane's eyes covered and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Well?"

"There's only one girl who would kiss like that and that would be," Shane quickly got up and slung Mitchie over his shoulder, fireman style. "Mitchie!"

Mitchie squealed and playfully pounded on Shane's back. "Shane Gray! You put me down!"

Shane just laughed, completely amused, and Nate and Jason joined in his laughter. Mitchie continued to struggle but she knew it was hopeless and joined in their laughter. Shane stopped laughing and smirked. "I'll only put you down if you say, _Shane Gray, you are the hottest rock star alive_ and that you'll build Jason a birdhouse."

"Hey! I totally forgot about that! Why didn't you build me one Shane?" Jason asked.

"Hello? Are we forgetting someone here?" Mitchie asked, starting to struggle again.

"Say it," Shane commanded.

"No..."

"Say it."

"Fine. Shane Gray, you are the hottest rock star alive! Now put me down!"

"You forgot something." Mitchie gave him a confused look so Shane pointed towards Jason, who was also confused but for other reasons. He was staring at a fly that was buzzing around.

"Oh! Jason!" Jason snapped out of his trance and looked at her. "My dad owns a hardware store so I'll ask him to send you a birdhouse, completely built."

Jason smiled ear to ear. "Can it be red and blue? Or purple and yellow? No! Green and orange! Wait no, gray and orange! No, how 'bout--"

"Jason, you can tell me your color choice later." Jason nodded.

Nate finally spoke. "Who has a gray and orange bird house?"

"Me, duh. I mean I'm gonna get one. It's one of the ones I'm missing from my collection. Mom said I have to move them to the basement though since they take up a quarter of my room."

"Why do you collect those things?"

"Because I like birds."

"Uh guys?" Mitchie interrupted, "I think you're forgetting about someone?"

Shane blushed and put her down. "Sorry Mitchie." After that there was an awkward silence until Mitchie and Jason broke it saying,

"Gay baby born!"

"What?" Shane and Nate asked.

"Whenever there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born," Mitchie explained.

"Maybe that's how Jason was born," Shane muttered to Nate who laughed while Jason, who heard it clearly, pouted and crossed his arms. "I'm kidding Jas," Shane apologized.

"Okay, so we're gonna leave you lovebirds alone to say your goodbyes. Bye Mitchie. See you next summer," Nate said as he hugged Mitchie. He whispered in her ear, "Thanks for changing Shane."

Next was Jason's turn to hug Mitchie. He said to her, "Don't forget about my birdhouse!"

Mitchie giggled and said, "Don't worry. I won't."

Once Nate and Jason left to get their stuff, Mitchie said to Shane, "So I guess this it."

"No," Shane said. "This is just a see ya. I'll see you at here at camp next year."

"But what about in between? What if you meet someone else?"

"Don't worry, I've said this before. You're different. A good different. No one could replace you. And I'll see you before next summer. I'll be able to call and we can video chats. And after all, there's school breaks and while we're touring, I think I'll be able to give you backstage passes."

Mitchie smiled and hugged Shane. "Thanks Shane. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Shoot, I got to go. Love you Mitchie."

"Love you!" Mitchie waved as he did the same as the two went separate ways. A few tears, happy tears, went down Mitchie's face and she quickly wiped them away. She straightened herself out and then thought to herself, _Now to find Caitlyn_.

**I thought that I should start out with a fluffy moment. It was kinda sweet. So, uh, tell me how it was. Bad? Good? Should Jason have someone cause I clearly have no idea. REVIEW!**


	2. Girls! Language!

**Wow guys! 24 reviews for the first chapter? You must really like this story guys! Anyway, next chapter will be more exciting, this one's a filler...sadly. I just need to explain the thing with Caitlyn. Sorry. But enjoy this one, I guess.**

"Ugh!" Mitchie groaned frustrated, as she walked up to her mom. Connie put on a concerned face.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Connie asked. The two started walking up to the Connie's Catering truck.

"I can't find Caitlyn and I haven't said goodbye to her yet."

"That's what you're worrying about? That's nothing Mitchie. Mom's honor."

"What are you talking about?" Mitchie went to the passenger side of the door and squealed or screamed, or something in between, when she saw who was there. "Caitlyn! Oh my God! What are you doing in here?" Mitchie sat next to her and they shared a hug.

"I was able to convince my parents!"

"No way! So--"

"But there's a catch. My parents won't be here for a month since they need to find a new place and arrange my stuff."

"Wait, so will you or will you not be able to move nearby?"

"Connie, you tell her!"

Connie smiled at her daughter and said, "She's staying with us for the month and even when school starts!" Mitchie screamed like she did when she learned she was going to be able to Camp Rock and surprisingly, so did Caitlyn. "Okay, okay girls. Calm down. Buckle up now, it's going to be a long way home."

--

"Wow! This is your room?" Caitlyn, followed by Mitchie, walked into Mitchie's room. It was purple and had band posters and sheet music all around it. "Wow, it's so cool!"

"Thanks." Mitchie blushed when Caitlyn pointed to a Connect Three poster that only had Shane.

"Seriously?" Caitlyn joked.

"So? The real Shane and I are serious now so it doesn't matter. I have an extra one with only Nate on it. You want it?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "Sure, we may be official but it sucks that I won't be able to see him for a long time. I guess a poster of Nate could keep me company." Caitlyn sat down on Mitchie's computer and quickly noticed Mitchie's computer. "Hey, what's this?"

Mitchie looked up from inside her closet. She was looking for the Nate poster. "Oh, that's just my laptop. I think I left my CD in there."

"You have a CD?" Caitlyn pressed the spacebar and the screen turned on. She pressed it again and the beginning of Mitchie's song, _Who Will I Be?_, started playing. Caitlyn started dancing to the music and Mitchie joined in, laughing with her. Once the song ended, the two were in a fit of giggles as they fell onto the bed. "Hey." Caitlyn sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

Mitchie did the same. "I think I know what it is."

The two walked to one of Mitchie's window and looked outside. Down on the patio was Mitchie's mom and dad standing at the barbecue. Connie looked up and saw the girls, waved, and then yelled, "Hey girls! Time for dinner!" The girls nodded and started going down the stairs.

"What are your parents making?" Caitlyn asked once they were at the bottom step. Connie answered for Mitchie.

"It's our world famous Torres burgers!"

"Huh?" Caitlyn looked at Mitchie who just shook her head playfully and said, "Long story. Don't ask."

During dinner, the Torres family learned a lot Caitlyn. They also heard some of her mixes and said her work was impressive and that she will be a successful music producer. Caitlyn was blushing throughout most of the meal. She learned about the Torres family, too. Like about Connie's catering business and Mitchie's father's hardware store. She also agreed to help with Jason's birdhouse.

Throughout the next two weeks, anyone could have thought Mitchie and Caitlyn were sisters. That's how close they were for best friends. They also enjoyed making Jason's birdhouse together. They called him and he decided he wanted his birdhouse yellow with a purple roof. It was a little girly but Jason liked it; Mitchie and Caitlyn sent him a photo. The weird thing though, was that he didn't want it mailed. He said he would pick it up soon. The girls were confused but were okay with it.

Now it's September and the girls have their first day of school. Caitlyn is still living with the Torres' but she would be sadly moving out the week after.

"Girls! First day of school!" Connie yelled. She was smiling too, but the girls couldn't have seen it through the door. Wonder why?

"Caitlyn! Get up!" Mitchie shook Caitlyn's shoulder who just shrugged her off.

"Five more minutes mom," Caitlyn mumbled. Mitchie just rolled her eyes. This happened everyday.

"Want me to get the CD?"

"Yes mommy."

"What song?" Mitchie asked as she went up to her laptop.

"Start the Party," Caitlyn mumbled into her pillow. Mitchie playfully rolled her eyes but did as Caitlyn wanted. The moment the song went on, Mitchie turned up the stereo, and Caitlyn shot up from the bed and started dancing. Mitchie joined in and they just laughed and laughed. Once the song was done, the girls got ready and went downstairs for breakfast.

While, the girls were finishing their breakfast, while watching a good review about Connect Three on Hot Tunes, the doorbell rang.

"Oh girls, time for you guys to go!" Connie squealed.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Mitchie asked. Connie went to the door and invited their visitors in. Caitlyn and Mitchie went into the living room where the visitors were and Mitchie and Caitlyn's jaws dropped. At the same time, they both said,

"No freakin' way."

"Girls! Language!" Connie scolded.

"Our bad."

**I'm not so thrilled all the time with cliffies but I couldn't help Connie being motherly. It was pretty funny. REVIEW!**


	3. Tess' Evil Twin

**Wow! 25 reviews! That's a new record for any of my stories! You guys must really like this. And, everyone who guessed was right. Also, yeah, I've decided that Peggy is Jason's girlfriend. Here's the next chapter and it's much** **longer. Read and REVIEW!**

"Hey girls!" Jason greeted happily.

"Oh my god!" the girls screamed. They ran up to their boyfriends, gave them a hug, and gave the other boys hugs. "What are you doing here?"

"We moved here," Nate answered.

"And you get to come to school with us. Everyday. We'll be picking you up," Shane added.

"Really?" Mitchie asked.

"No way!" Caitlyn squealed.

"Hey! Are we forgetting about someone here? I'm missing a bird-house and I'm empty handed," Jason pointed out. He pouted and crossed his arms like a five-year-old making Mitchie and Caitlyn giggle at his childish ways. Mitchie went into the garage and came back with a perfectly good, specially made for Jason, bird-house. Jason was grinning like a little boy. "Thanks Mitchie! Oh guys come on! We're gonna be late for school!"

They all said goodbye to Connie but Mitchie stopped to giggle at Jason. "Don't tell me you're bringing that on the first day."

Jason shrugged and they continued walking as he responded, "This'll fit in my locker." They all piled into the car and their bodyguard, who would be watching the boys, and the girls by request of them, made sure the boys had hoods, sunglasses, and/or hats.

Once they were at the school, the boys kept themselves hidden with the help of the girls. It was only after they got all their schedules and when they were in the auditorium did the drama begin. Although Jason is a senior, he is still with the group since he is a new student. Shane is a junior and Mitchie, Nate, and Caitlyn are sophomores. The Greys' bodyguard was also with the group which made nearby students stare.

"Yes, he's a bodyguard! Get on with your lives!" Shane hissed, obviously annoyed. Mitchie playfully glared at him.

"Shane, don't cause a scene!" Mitchie scolded.

"Yes, mother," Shane joked.

"Why did you choose these colors?" Nate asked Jason.

"I like them," Jason answered.

"I thought you wanted orange and gray?"

"I did, but it reminds me of Halloween."

"What's wrong with that? It's next month."

"Well it's just that--oh. Hey Mitchie! Can you ask your dad to make—"

"Sure, Jason. I heard you two clearly," Mitchie laughed as she leaned her head on Shane's shoulder. Caitlyn did the same with Nate except their hands were also entwined. Jason was playing around with his birdhouse, poking through the hole, and playing with the mini door for food.

A blonde girl followed by a mini posse came up to Mitchie. Anyone from Camp Rock could've thought she was Tess' evil twin. Tess was a lot nicer now. "Aw, would you look at that? The 'itch' actually got friends."

Mitchie looked like she was going to punch the girls face in but Shane tugged her hand back signaling that she's not worth it. "What do you want Kelly?" Mitchie spat.

"Hey Mitchie, who's the posse?" Jason asked, looking through the hole in his birdhouse. "Hey, is there a food compartment?"

"When did you learn to use big words?" Nate joked.

"Since you were born," Jason answered, not getting the joke.

"This is Kelly and her posse, Nina and Danielle," Mitchie answered Jason.

"Answer me Itch. Who are your new weirdo friends?" Kelly asked.

"Great, three more bitches to piss me off. This is just like Tess, Ella, and Peggy--"

"Hey! Peggy's my girlfriend!" Jason interrupted.

"--before Final Jam," Shane finished. "Dude, I know that. We're all cool now." Shane looked at Mitchie confused. "You're not gonna scold me for cussing at them?"

"No," Mitchie shrugged. "I'm okay with it being about her."

Kelly was becoming angrier. "Listen newbies, a word of advice. You won't ever become popular if you stand around her." Kelly pointed to Mitchie who just rolled her eyes. "I'd suggest staying away from her."

As Kelly turned to leave, Shane called out to her, "You might've wanted to tell us three years ago!"

"Why?" Kelly asked in a bored and annoyed tone.

Shane smirked. Jason and Nate knew what he was about to say and decided to say it with him. They took off their hats, hoods, and sunglasses and said, "'Cause we're Connect Three."

At the mention of this, about all the girls in the room turned towards the group. Most of them screamed but all of them ran up to them. Kelly, acting like nothing happened, flicker her hair over her shoulder and winked at them. All three of the boys noticed this and just laughed. The Greys' bodyguard quickly stood in front of the boys, Mitchie, and Caitlyn.

"Sorry girls," the bodyguard said. "But all the Grey boys are taken so don't try to get their numbers." The girls left disappointed while the protected group's jaws dropped, well except for Jason.

"How'd you know about us?" Mitchie asked.

"Oh come on, the boys couldn't stop talking about you and your friend, so I put two and two together. I forgot, what's your name again?"

"Mitchie, Mitchie Torres."

"Hm, oh yeah. You're the girl that changed Shane."

"Well yeah," Mitchie blushed.

Shane hugged his girlfriend protectively and smirked. "Yeah, yeah. She's the girl that changed me." Shane kissed Mitchie's lips, and then her cheek and leaned his forehead on her's. Mitchie blushed since she knew that the girls in the room were watching, no, shooting daggers at her as Shane showed his affection for her.

Kelly shoved Mitchie off her seat and sat where Mitchie was. Caitlyn immediately ran to Mitchie and helped her up. "Come on Shaney. Hang out with me, not that loser," Kelly spat, not even caring about what just happened."

Shane scoffed. "Yeah right. My girlfriend's not a loser. She's an amazing singer, dancer, song-writer, and overall, a better person than you are." Shane helped Mitchie up and joined with Jason, Nate, and Caitlyn, they moved somewhere else in the auditorium, quickly followed by the Greys' bodyguard.

* * *

"Why do I have to have the same classes as you?" Shane groaned and put his head down on the table.

"'Cause you're dumb," Nate joked. Shane shot him a glare. Mitchie came to the table with Caitlyn and they sat next to their boyfriends. Jason sat in between the two couples.

"Hiya guys!" Jason greeted. "You won't believe what two clubs I was able to get in!"

"Let me guess," Mitchie answered. "Bird-watching and woodshop?"

"How'd you guess?"

"You have it on the schedule in your hands." Mitchie pointed to it.

"Sorry! I'm just so excited! They're my two favorite activities!"

"We know! We know!" Shane and Nate yelled at him. Jason blushed.

"So, what are you guys gonna get for lunch?" Caitlyn asked. "Or do you know the chef?" Caitlyn joked.

Mitchie playfully shoved her. "No, my mom doesn't work here. But today there are hamburgers, cheeseburgers, and hotdogs. You guys want some?"

"I'll come with you," Shane said as he stood up.

"Okay." After the group got their food, they started talking about random things. Mitchie and Caitlyn got really excited when the boys mentioned taking them on tour with them. With Peggy, too.

While they were talking, Kelly and her posse came up to their table, which only had the five of them, and the bodyguard. He shooed off the other fan girls. Kelly scoffed.

"Hi Shaney," Kelly winked at him while he rolled his eyes. She glared at Mitchie and then poured her drink on Mitchie's lap. Mitchie gasped. "Oops, I'm not sorry."

"What the hell was that for?" Shane stood up. He was seething. "And don't call me that!"

"Oh come on Shane. Ditch these losers. Come with us. You too Jason and Nate." She pointed to where her posse was sitting. They waved at the boys. Now all three rolled their eyes.

"Yeah right. Like I would go with you sluts," Shane barked.

"Yeah! What's a slut?" Jason asked.

"How do you not know that?" Nate asked, shaking his head.

"I'm kidding, but seriously. We're not going with you."

"Good, now Nate, you got a change of clothes?" Caitlyn asked.

"Um, yeah. I think. Connie gave us an extra in the car in case something like this happened. She actually warned us about Mitchie's, um, enemies." Nate scratched the back of his head or actually, curls.

"Good, go get them."

"Fine, okay. Whatever you say." Nate ran out of the cafeteria and went to the SUV in the back of the school.

"Um, guys?" Mitchie spoke up. Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason quickly turned to her. "Yeah, I know you guys all care about me but you're treating me like a pregnant lady in labor. I only got a spilled drink in my lap. It's not exactly a big deal. Only a change of clothes."

"Sorry," the four said. They were all blushing. "We just care."

"Hey, what happened to Kelly?" Jason asked out of nowhere.

"Rob brought her to the principal's office. He's also working here as a Para," Nate answered as he brought back the extra clothes. He handed the clothes to Mitchie and her and Caitlyn went to the bathroom.

"What's a Para?"

"I honestly have no idea," Shane said.

"I wasn't talking to you!"

"I'm not sure what it stands for, but it's someone who watches the students in the hallways and/or the cafeteria and other locations," Nate answered.

"We're back guys. Jason, I just realized this. Where's your birdhouse?" Mitchie asked as she came back with Caitlyn.

"In my locker. I had to do some stuff to it though..." Jason trailed off.

"Like?" Mitchie started to get what Jason meant. "You had to take it apart and making it smaller didn't you?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Jason!"

"Sorry!"

"And you've been complaining about that birdhouse all summer," Nate muttered as he shook his head. "You've got to be kidding."

**Yeah, uh I wasn't really sure how to end this chapter. So, the ending might have sucked. Anyway, REVIEW!**


	4. My Cousin

**Hi guys. Sorry for not updating. My updates this week might be slow since I'm at this church camp thing so I'm sneaking onto my parent's laptop. Also, I won't be able to update next week from Thursday-Tuesday cause I'm going on a short vacation to visit cousins in Canada. Boring. So, thanks for reviewing and enjoy this new chapter.**

"Hey what's this?" Jason asked gesturing to a flyer on a bulletin board. The five friends surrounded it. "Talent show huh? I guess we can't be in it."

"Wait, why?" Nate asked.

"Hello? Connect Three?"

"Wow Jas. For once, something you said made sense."

"Thank you. Wait. Hey!" Caitlyn and Mitchie laughed.

"Don't tell me you're gonna sign up for this," Kelly said as she walked up to the board. "Like you have any talent Itch. You're just a wanna-be." Her posse laughed in agreement and made an L with their hands.

"Wow, doesn't this remind you of a certain song Nate?" Shane asked.

"Why yes Shane. How does it go Jason?" Nate continued, catching Shane's drift.

"Um, something like,  
_Too cool for my dress  
__These shades don't leave my head  
__Everything you say is so irrelevant_," Jason sang dancing like Tess. The others laughed.

"_You follow and I lead  
__You wanna be like me  
__But you're just a wanna-be  
__Love it or hate it_."

Once Jason started dancing around Kelly and her posse, Shane and Nate were supporting themselves by holding each other's shoulders as they laughed. Mitchie and Caitlyn laughing too but they were holding their stomachs.

"How was that?" Jason asked genuinely.

Shane gave him a high-five. "Dude, that was awesome! Perfect copy. We should have recorded this and sent a video to Tess."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You guys are such immature babies."

"No, that's called being a regular teenager who likes having pranking fun."

"Whatever. So, are you gonna sign up Itch? What about your other friend? Ate-something or, you know I don't really care."

"It's Caitlyn," Caitlyn corrected, "and yeah I'm signing up. I'm doing one of my mixes. I'm a producer."

"I don't really know if I should..." Mitchie trailed off.

"See?" Kelly spat. "I told you she'd chicken out. I can't believe you'd go out with this talent less loser Shaney." She batted her eyes at him and that finally made Shane blow up, again.

"Listen, Jelly or what ever your name is. Mitchie is an awesome singer! And she is way more talent than you do! Sure she's not rich but she's a much better person than you are," Shane screamed. Everyone in the hallways was now staring at him and he just muttered, "Shit." After he calmed down with a few breaths, he turned to Mitchie and pleaded, "Please sign up! Please! Please!"

Mitchie's eyes widened. Especially since the whole school was staring at her and because Shane was on one knee as if he was proposing. She quickly whispered to Nate, "Wow you weren't kidding when you said he was bipolar." After she made Shane stand up and said, "I'll do it. I'll sign up."

Shane jumped up and cheered. He also did a happy dance which was kinda awkward. Kelly, being herself, ruined the moment. "A-hem, but Connect Three can't help you. They're professionals an experts."

"Damn it," Shane grumbled. "We won't be able to do our _This Is Me_ duet," Shane complained as leaned his head on top of Mitchie's. She blushed and gave a quick peck to his cheek.

Caitlyn's eyes lit up. "I got an idea!" She looked at Kelly and noticed that her and her posse was going to listen in. "Sorry but Connect Three and girlfriends only." Caitlyn smirked as Kelly rolled her eyes and left with her posse. "Okay, Mitchie. Remember that song on your CD?"

"You have an underground CD?" Nate spoke up.

Mitchie blushed. "No, just a CD where I keep some of my own recordings written by me."

"Remember that song we danced to on the first night I stayed at your house?"

"_Who Will I Be?_"

"Yeah, that one. What if I made a remix of it? We could do as a collaboration thing for the talent show!"

"Really? You'd be totally okay with that?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be one of my first remixes but your song sounds so fun to work with. Hey, what if you guys tell us if the remix us any good," Caitlyn offered to the boy band. Nate shook his head.

"Sorry Cait. But we're judges," Nate apologized. Now it was Mitchie's turn to lean her head on Shane.

"It's okay Nate," Mitchie said. "You too guys. But isn't this painfully ironic?"

Shane shook his head and laughed. "This is like Final Jam without the whole recording with me deal."

* * *

"So where are you guys living right now?" Mitchie asked as they walked out of the school. The boys' bodyguard was trailing behind at a parent approved distance. They understood that it was for their safety but they wanted a little privacy.

"Over here," Shane said pointing to a large bus. It was the one the Greys' normally rode in when they were touring around.

"Why are you guys living in a bus?" Caitlyn asked.

"Our parents are searching for a house in the neighborhood," Nate answered.

"And a place with a lot of room for my birdhouses!" Jason added holding up his "modified" birdhouse.

"Hey, there's this big house in front of mine for sale. No one's offered for it yet," Mitchie suggested. The boys looked at each other and just shrugged.

"We'll tell mom and dad about it-- wait, looks like we're late," Shane stopped as they walked up to their new home. In front of the house were Mr. and Mrs. Grey talking to a realtor who was changing the outside FOR SALE sign to SOLD. The realtor shook the Greys' hands and then left as the parents walked up to the group.

"Hey boys. How was school?" Mrs. Grey asked. "Ooh, new friends?" she asked, gesturing to Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Actually, Mitchie's my girlfriend," Shane said as he put his arm around her.

Nate did the same to Caitlyn and said, "And Caitlyn's my girlfriend."

"Peggy, who is not here, is my girlfriend and we all met at Camp Rock," Jason finished.

"Wow boys. One summer and you all have girlfriends. Looks like Kenny's the only one who needs to catch up with his brothers," Mr. Grey joked.

"Who's Kenny?" the girls asked.

"Kenny or as we like to call him K.G, is our eight-year-old youngest brother," Shane answered. As if on cue, Kenny ran out of the house and into Shane's arms, tugging on his sleeves and saying,

"Come on S.G! There's a pool! Let's go swimming!" Kenny begged. **(A/N: think Frankie!) **Shane laughed and ruffled his younger brother's hair. Kenny pouted cutely before looking at Mitchie and Caitlyn. "Hi! I'm Kenny!"

"I'm Mitchie."

"And I'm Caitlyn."

"Can we go swimming with you?"

"Sure. The more the merrier! And by the way, you two are pretty." And with that, Kenny ran back into the house getting ready for swimming. The group erupted into laughter.

"I can't believe my little just brother just hit on you two," Jason was able to make out after laughing.

"Seriously. But can we stay to swim?" Caitlyn asked the Grey parents.

"We don't mind at all but would you like to invite your parents? This could be like a get together," Mrs. Grey offered.

"I don't think our parents would mind either," Mitchie responded. She gave Shane a quick peck and Caitlyn did the same to Nate. "See you guys later."

* * *

"Cannonball!" Shane screamed as he jumped in the pool. Kenny followed in suit, splashing Nate in the process.

"Watch the hair K.G!" Nate complained as he shook the water out of his curls.

"Sorry Nate," Kenny apologized with a puppy-dog face. Nate gave in and ruffled his little brother's hair. Jason laughed.

"He's got you whipped and you guys aren't a couple!" Jason yelled.

"Jas, my innocent ears!" Kenny complained as he dived back into the pool.

"Seriously, no talk of stuff like that," Nate laughed.

All of a sudden, electronic-style music started playing and the boys' ears perked up. The Connect Three boys easily recognized it. The three looked at each other and they knew that neither of them or Kenny turned it on.

_I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
Love it or hate it  
I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand_

Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room

On cue, Mitchie and Caitlyn walked out of the house like runway models in their swimsuits. Their boyfriends' jaws dropped and Kenny and Jason snickered at their brothers. The girls winked at Shane and Nate.

"_We're too cool for you_," Mitchie and Caitlyn sang with the song.

Shane and Nate continued to stare at their girlfriends who continued to dance to the music. They didn't even notice their other brothers. Jason walked up behind Nate and Kenny did the same to Shane. The two boys still didn't notice but the girls did and continued to stay quiet about this. Once the song ended, Jason and Kenny pushed Nate and Shane into the pool. The girls laughed at their childish antics.

"Oh you two are so dead!" Nate screamed as he swam up to the surface. Shane came up too and eyed their girlfriends.

"You two knew about this?" Shane asked. The girls continued to laugh but feigned innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, superstar," Mitchie lied while laughing. Caitlyn went to Nate and played with his soaked 'fro.

"You're head's like a mop," Caitlyn said as she played with Nate's hair. Nate pouted. "A very cute mop."

"Oh really?" Nate raised an eyebrow and smirked. Caitlyn suspiciously eyed her boyfriend and did not like the look he was giving her.

"What are you--" Nate cut her off by pulling her into the pool.

Once Caitlyn resurfaced, she screamed at him, "Oh, now you are so dead!" She jumped at him and they started wrestling in the water.

Shane, Jason, and Kenny's eyes widened at the sight. Mitchie just continued to laugh. "Dang, your girlfriend's tough," Shane commented as Caitlyn got Nate in a head-lock.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle! You win!" Nate admitted defeat. Caitlyn smiled and kissed her blushing boyfriend.

"Shane! Jason! Nate!" their mother called out. "You've got more friends from school!"

The boys looked at each other. They knew they didn't really make any friends since almost everyone was a fan and they stayed with Mitchie and Caitlyn the whole school day. But they did find enemies, Kelly and her posse. As if on cue of this thought, she came out with her posse.

"What are you bitches doing here?" Shane spat. Mrs. Grey came out and scolded her son.

"Shane! Language! I thought we taught you better than that!"

"Yeah, Shaney," Kelly pouted. She winked at the Connect Three boys. "Nice shorts." The boys were only in swimming trunks except for Kenny and Jason who both had goggles on, Kenny's on his eyes and Jason's in his hair.

"Mom!" Shane complained. "They're not our friends! They're obsessed fans and have bad attitudes! That's why Mitchie had to wear those extra clothes earlier."

Mrs. Grey thought about what he said and realized that he was right. "I'm sorry girls but please leave. This get together is only for friends and family. Please leave."

"What was that music? She sounded dumb," Kelly said, ignoring Mrs. Grey.

"It was one of our friend Tess' songs. It's called _Too Cool_," Shane said through gritted teeth. "Now please leave."

Kelly ignored him and continued talking. "Whatever her song was stupid but her name is familiar. What's her full name?"

"Her name is Tess Tyler, now leave."

Kelly started to leave with Nina and Danielle but stopped in her tracks to say, "Now I remember. That," she pointed to Caitlyn's laptop and smirked, "was my cousin."

**Why did I end here? You'll see soon! I'm evil...lol. Review!**

**Ja ne. (See ya)**


	5. 43 Birdhouses and a Condo

**So, um. Thanks for reviewing! Sorry but this is sorta a filler chapter, I think. But Jason still acts like Jason so I'm happy! Read and review! Also, check out my other story Psych: Jonas Style. I'll upload the next chapter soon!**

After Kelly and her posse left, Mitchie swam up to and placed her head on Shane's shoulder. She sighed and thought about what Kelly said. "This is so bad," Mitchie mumbled.

Shane looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"Because Tess is an amazing singer though she puts too much effort, her mom is the TJ Tyler, and Kelly is related to her. Why didn't I think about this before? It explains why Kelly's last name just happens to be Tyler and why her attitude is like Tess' pre-Final Jam."

"Wow. You're right that sucks. Good luck with the talent show."

Mitchie faked gasped as Shane laughed and swam away. She started to chase him in the pool until Mr. Torres yelled, "Kids! Dinner!" This couldn't stop Mitchie who was mid-air as she dived towards Shane. She landed on him causing both to go under and create a big splash, splashing the unknowing Jason.

"Mmh! Mm mm mem-mm m-et!" Jason complained from the table. He had a burger in his mouth so what he was really saying was muffled. His original message was, "Hey! You'll get my birdhouses wet!", which was yelled again after he swallowed.

"What'cha eatin' Jas?" Kenny asked as he came up with a snorkel still on his face. Jason laughed as Kenny struggled to take it off.

"It's my family's world famous Torres burgers, right Dad?" Mitchie answered for Jason as she came up to the group with Shane hugging her waist. Mr. Torres nodded.

"Wow! You're family's burgers are famous? How come I've never heard of them before? Are they really good? I wanna know! I want one! Hey Jason! Give me yours! I wanna try it!" Kenny started to grab for Jason's burger who just complained.

"Hey! Give that back! That was mine! I have my spit in it!"

"Eww! Rock, paper, scissors?"

"Two out of three."

"Okay. Prepare to meet your doom!"

"I'll make you eat your words!" The two started doing rock, paper, scissors while the rest of the two families laughed at the oldest and youngest's childness.

"Jason, are you sure Kenny isn't your alien twin? I mean he's just like you!" Nate stated as the two started tugging on Jason' half eaten Torres burger.

"Nah, I bet he just learned from him. That's all," Shane laughed.

* * *

The next day at school, all the students got the final copies of their schedules. For the sophomores, juniors, and seniors, they had no trouble with getting to classes. But for the newbies and others, let's just say there were some "issues".

"So, um," Shane stared at his schedule. "I don't get how this schedule works."

"Wow, I thought I would hear Jason say this but no. Mr. Badboy Shane says it. Dude, even Jason was able to understand it and he's already in woodshop."

* * *

Meanwhile, with Jason, a man who looked like Al from **Home Improvement** walked over to Jason's table. He eyed what Jason was making and said, "Hey son, what are you making?"

Jason didn't look up from his work but answered, "Birdhouse."

"Looks more like a bird-condo."

Jason stopped and looked up. "Really? Awesome! A new one for my collection!"

"Collection? How many do you have now?"

"Forty-three. They're all over my family's backyard."

The teacher whistled and walked away. _Okay_, he thought. _Weird kid. This will definitely be an interesting year, I think._

At the same time, Jason was thinking, _Weird teacher. Birds are awesome._

* * *

"Shane, it's not that confusing. Today, you have Music with the rest of us and then tomorrow you have Acting with me while Nate and Caitlyn will have Song-writing/Producing. Then it alternates everyday but it doesn't continue on weekends and days we don't have school. Do you get it now?" Mitchie asked after explaining to a very bored Shane, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. Because of that, his head dropped from his hand and banged his desk.

"Shit!" The whole class stared at him. Thankfully, the teacher wasn't in the room or Shane would be in trouble. "Um, my bad. What was that again Mitchie?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes and flicked Shane's nose making him pout cutely. "Sorry superstar. Figure it out yourself."

"But Mitchie!"

"Relax Shane. We have the same classes so it won't be hard. Just follow me wherever I go and no, not there. You know what I meant."

"Fine."

"Hello class! As you know, we have our new celebrity students, the Connect Three band, in our class but Jason Grey decided not to join the class," the teacher stated and frowned slightly at this..

"Sorry teach," Shane said as he leaned back in his chair. "Jason may love music but he won't pass up birds and making birdhouses. It's his passion! He has at least fifty in the backyard!" Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Nate joined in Shane's laughter.

"Um, okay." The teacher scratched the back of her head before blushing like a fan girl. "I don't mean to be rude but can you two play us a song for the class?"

Shane thought about, it seems that he felt like making the decisions for him and Nate, before bluntly saying, "No."

"No?"

"No. Not unless, I can do a duet and have Nate on guitar with Caitlyn working with her lap top." Now the other three understood what he wanted while the rest of the class, well actually the girls and the teacher were confused and asking to sing the duet with him. "Sorry, but this girl already knows."

Nate and Caitlyn went up to the "stage" of the large classroom and set up their stuff on the side. Caitlyn helped Nate tune his guitar while Mitchie and Shane checked their microphones. They were going to sing their soon-to-be famous duet. It was decided to be on Connect Three's latest album. The girls watched in envy as Shane kissed Mitchie's cheek. Nate did the same to Caitlyn and both girls blushed at their boyfriends. Once they were all ready, Caitlyn pressed the spacebar of lap top but came out the wrong song. It was a techno-pop mix.

"Oops, my bad," Caitlyn apologized. The others shrugged and continued to listen to it before Caitlyn stopped it.

"It sounded good Cait. New stuff?" Mitchie wondered.

"Yeah, some for the talent show."

"Girls?" Nate interrupted them and pointed to the slightly impatient but smirking Shane.

"Sorry. Hit it Caitlyn."

The pop melody started to play and the whole class was intrigued. They soon realized that this wasn't exactly new but only to them as they heard Mitchie's voice. Even the guys were shocked by her talent.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
__That hid my face  
__So afraid to tell the world  
__What I've got to say  
__But I have this dream  
__Right inside of me  
__I'm gonna let it show  
__It's time to let you know  
__To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light, shine on me  
__Now I've found, who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

Kelly started to growl silently as she watched Mitchie dance around Shane, who in return, kissed her hand. Who knew she was going to be in this class? Total Tess twin.

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark?  
__To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
__Even though it seems like it's too far away  
__I have to believe in my self  
__It's the only way_

_This is real, this is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light shine on me  
__Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

Shane walked up to her and held her hand as he stood right in her face. Caitlyn let out a quiet "Aww." while the other girls in the class became even more jealous as Shane sang his solo to Mitchie.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing  
__I need to find you  
__I gotta find you  
__You're the missing piece I need  
__The song inside of me  
__I need to find you  
__I gotta find you_

By this point, all the girls, even the teacher, was jealous of Mitchie and wanted to be in her place. Even though the part with the teacher was just way too weird. Still they were all jealous as Mitchie and Shane sang together.

_This is real, this is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light shine on me  
__Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

_(This is me) You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
__(This is me) You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
__Now I've found who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want I be  
__This is me_

Shane and Mitchie finished holding hands, their faces centimeters away and breathing hard. Mitchie was blushing slightly but really became red when Shane gave her a peck on the cheek. Mitchie was used to it but it would take a while for her to adjust to Shane kissing her in public. She would always turn red. Same thing for Caitlyn. She was also blushing, which was rare, after they finished playing. Now all the girls in the room were completely jealous.

**Yeah, so um. I have a preview for next chapter and yeah, some people from Camp Rock are coming. Think you know who it is?**

**Preview:**

_They rapped,_

_Us two are best friends  
It's never gonna end  
When we're with our crew  
There's nothin' we can't do  
When we're put to the test  
We're always the best  
We didn't we win Final Jam  
But still friends in the end, dang!_

**Not only will those two be there, two girls will be in this story. And no, I didn't forget about the talent show. Review!**

**Ja ne.**


	6. Jake the Parrot

**Yo people. Awesome! 100+ reviews! That's more than when I finished my first story, "Behind the Mask"! Thanks guys! Anyway, this might be my last post for this week. Sorry, but I will definitely update on Monday. So, read and review!**

"Hey guys!" Jason greeted the group. He had at least five bird houses stacked up in his arms so no one could see his face. The others gave him confused looks but Jason couldn't see them. Once he put down his bird houses he saw their confused looks, he gave one back. "What?" Everyone pointed to his bird houses. "What can I say? I love birds. You know--"

Before Jason could give his documentary speech on birds and their habits, Shane stuffed an apple in Jason's mouth. Jason's mumbles were ignored as Mitchie, Nate, and Caitlyn silently thanked Shane for shutting him up.

"So," Jason finally removed the apple from his mouth and took a bite from the apple. "How's music?"

"Horrible. Why couldn't you have joined so we could have the full band?" Nate asked.

"Tess."

"What? Kelly's in the class, not Tess."

"No. Tess!" Jason pointed to Tess who was walking towards them, along with Peggy, Barron, and Sander. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

Barron and Sander did that man-hug thing with the Connect Three boys. Peggy, Tess, Mitchie, and Caitlyn did a regular hug. All of them, even Tess, were on good terms now. They sat down at the table and Jason finally got to hug and kiss his girlfriend after a long summer.

"Tess brought us here on two of her tour buses and all her parents said that we could go to school here for the year," Peggy answered before placing her head on Jason's shoulder. "We would have brought Ella but she had to go visit relatives or something."

"So, what's been going on guys?" Tess asked.

"We," Caitlyn pointed to her and the Connect Three boys, "moved next door and in front of Mitchie's."

"No way! That is so cool! We totally have to stop by later!"

"Yeah, my parents would love to see you guys again," Mitchie said and then asked, "Tess, do you have a cousin, Kelly Tyler?"

Tess nodded after thinking about and asked back, "Why?"

"Well, we had a pool party the other day and remember that disk we burned for all of us that had one or two songs from each of us? Yeah, we were playing your song Too Cool and Kelly heard it and came over. She said it sucked and that your voice is stupid."

"What?" Tess barked loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear. She quickly flared up and screamed, "Kelly Tyler! Get your ass over here!"

Kelly turned her head around and flashed one of her fake bright smiles. "Tessie! It's been too long." Kelly stood up to hug her but Tess slapped her hands away.

"What gave you the right to criticize my voice? You sound worse than me and that's an understatement!"

Barron and Sander yelled, "Oh! You just got burned!" before rapping,

_Tess is the girl  
__She rocks the world  
__Can't tell her what to say  
__Cause it's always her way  
__We had a rough start  
__Piercing eyes like a dart  
__But now it's all cool  
__She's part of our crew, oh!_

Mitchie, Peggy, and the others clapped along with everyone in the cafeteria. Most of them were impressed with Barron and Sander's quickly thought up rap. For the Camp Rock kids, it was nothing new but still pretty cool.

"Nice rap guys," Shane high-fived Barron and then Sander.

"You know, we got an extra room in our house. You guys can stay over," Nate offered to Barron and Sander.

"You two, Tess and Peggy," Mitchie said. "My parents wouldn't mind."

"And I could come over on weekends so we can have sleepovers," Caitlyn said. Mitchie was shocked but was joking at the same time.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a girl side," Mitchie joked.

"Hey!" Caitlyn playfully punched Mitchie's arm. The other four shrugged.

"I think it would be okay with my parents," Peggy said.

"Mine, too," Barron and Sander said together. "Awkward."

"Mine too, but I would just need to check on the tour buses every day. I promised my mom to make sure nothing is stolen or missing. You know, just being safe," Tess shrugged. The others nodded and totally forgot about the frustrated Kelly who was standing on the sidelines.

"Hello?" Kelly annoyingly asked. "Who the hell are you guys and what are you doing here?"

"They're more of my friends," Mitchie answered. "And they're just touring the school today and tomorrow. Happy now? Good." Mitchie sat down and continued to ignore the frustrated Kelly who just strutted her way back to her seat.

"So, what kind if classes are you guys taking?" Peggy asked out of the blue.

"Shane is stuck in the same classes as me, Caitlyn, and Mitchie," Nate laughed and stuck his tongue out at Shane who just glared and then pouted. Mitchie kissed his nose.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want. Mitchie, Nate, Caitlyn, and I are in music for our first elective. Jason chose bird-watching. Guess what he chose for his second elective. Woodshop, to make more bird houses for his birds, or any that come in our backyard."

Tess and Peggy laughed at the blushing Jason. "Wait, what do you mean 'in your backyard'?" Sander asked.

"I have a collection," Jason answered.

"Of forty-three birdhouses," Shane answered, putting his head down in his arms.

"Actually forty-nine birdhouses. I'm working on my fiftieth in woodshop."

"You've got to be kidding me," Shane mumbled from in his arms.

* * *

"We should really stop coming here," Nate stated as he watched Jason finish his fourth coffee. They were at Starbuck's, Jason's favorite place to be besides at home or the pet store. He was literally jumping in his seat and the others just stared at him weirdly.

"I love coffee! Isn't great! It tastes so good! I just love it so--" Shane stuffed a cookie in Jason's mouth before he could finish or continue his very quick and long rant about his love of coffee. It was one of the only things Jason loved besides birds, birdhouses, and his family.

"Wow Peggy, I don't get how you fell in love with this bird-loving twit," Shane said as he put his arm around Mitchie. Jason stuck his tongue out at Shane before putting his own arm around his girlfriend.

"So, where's the mall?" Tess asked out of the blue.

"Oh, you wanna go? It's nearby," Mitchie said.

"Why don't we have like a girl's night out but like in the afternoon?" Peggy suggested.

"Yeah, great idea!" Tess agreed.

"Wanna come Caitlyn?" Mitchie asked.

"That depends," Caitlyn answered. "What are you guys going to do?" Caitlyn asked the guys.

Jason immediately said, "Pet store." Everyone, especially his brothers rolled his eyes. Peggy giggled at his childness.

"I'm gonna check out the music stores. You feelin' me B?" Sander asked. He and Barron bumped shoulders and laughed. Barron nodded, showing agreement.

"We'll come with you," Nate said gesturing to himself and Shane. "We'll have to show you around anyway." Shane's eyes widened.

"Why do I have to come? I want to be with Mitchie!" Shane protested.

Nate leaned over and whispered things to Shane that made the tips of his ears turn red. The others tried to listen in but all they were able to hear was, "Clothes shopping... dresses... shoes... talking (or gossip)... boys... fans... embarrassing." Shane blushed at the last word Nate said and immediately agreed to go, apologizing to Mitchie for not being with her. Secretly, and Nate was thinking the same thing but for Caitlyn, he would get something for Mitchie.

"Okay then, I'll go with the boys. I'm trying to listen to more music to help me make more music," Caitlyn decided as she got up. The others got up from their seats, too.

"Then it's settled," Mitchie said. "See you guys later!"

* * *

"So Tess? Got a guy?" Mitchie asked, looking through some hanging shirts.

"Actually I do," Tess answered, holding up a pair of tight black jeans. "His name is Jaime. He's cute, funny, and one hell of a basketball player. He plays guitar, piano, and drums, too. Also really nice and listens to me."

"Hey," Peggy said. "You know what's funny? Your first initial being T and Jaime's being J, it's like your mom's name if you put them together. T-J Tyler."

"Yeah, he's so sweet. He bought me this necklace with both of our initials, like you just said." Tess held up the necklace from around her neck. The T was sparkly blue while the J was sparkly pink.

"Wow!" Mitchie and Peggy said together. "It's so pretty!"

* * *

Meanwhile with the guys, Barron and Sander were rapping on the way to the music store. They rapped,

_Us two are best friends  
__It's never gonna end  
__When we're with our crew  
__There's nothin' we can't do  
__When we're put to the test  
__We're always the best  
__We didn't we win Final Jam  
__But still friends in the end, dang!_

Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn laughed as the other two started broke into hip-hop and break dancing. The three other cheered them on but we're quickly catching attention and soon had a small crowd watching. Shane and Nate's eyes widened in realization.

"Uh, guys. This is bad. You need to stop now," Caitlyn whispered to Sander and Barron who were both still dancing but could here her clearly. She also knew what Shane and Nate realized.

"Why?" Sander and Barron asked and looked at her skeptically. Caitlyn was about to answer but was immediately cut off.

"OH MY GOD! IT'S SHANE AND NATE GREY!" a fan girl screamed.

The dancers immediately stopped and realized what Caitlyn was saying. Barron and Sander muttered, "Oh dang." and quickly took after the already running Shane, Nate, and Caitlyn. They quickly caught up and started running around the mall, being chased around by fan girls. They were able to lose them when they hid in the nearby pet store.

* * *

Meanwhile with Jason, he was staring at a green parrot. "Chirp, chirp," Jason chirped.

The parrot eyed him back. "Chirp, chirp. Chirp, chirp. Squawk!" The parrot flapped his wings in his cage.

Jason smiled. "Cool."

"Cool. Cool. Squawk! Cool."

"I want to get you!"

"Get you! Get you! Squawk!"

"What should I name you? Oh, my name is Jason."

"Jason! Jason! Squawk!"

Jason's grin became even wider. "I know! I'll name you--"

"Jason!" a voice called as he was knocked down by five people.

"Hey! Get off me! I think I'm gonna get claustrophobic!" Jason yelled as they got off him.

"Sorry man," Barron said as he helped Jason get to his feet. "So, what were you doing? We saw you, um, talking to the parrot."

"Oh, I'm gonna buy him. I'll call him, Jake."

"Jake! Name's Jake! Squawk!" Jake squawked and flapped his wings. Nate and Shane crossed their arms.

"Jason..." Shane and Nate warned. "Remember your _other_ pets?" They eyed him while he just shrugged.

"No, why?"

Shane and Nate just rolled their eyes while Jason looked at them completely confused. "Fine," Shane said. "You can get the dang bird. Besides, I don't think Nate and I would like to get into detail about your other pets."

"Yay!" Jason skipped to the entrance of the store and bought his new bird, Jake. While this happened, the other boys and Caitlyn followed and were immediately caught up with the other girls.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Mitchie asked, greeting them. Shane sighed and pointed to his older brother. Jason took out his parrot from it's cage and placed him on his shoulder like a parrot.

"That," Shane said, "is what's up."

Peggy, Caitlyn, and Tess laughed as Jason said, "Squawk!" in response to his parrot's "Squawk!"

"Hi guys! Meet Jake!" Jason said, gesturing to Jake. Jake flapped a wing as a wave. The girls, Barron, and Sander waved back while Shane and Nate just rolled their eyes.

"This will only lead to disaster," Shane muttered to Nate who just nodded in agreement.

**Just so you know, not a cliffhanger. This was basically a filler and I just felt like giving Tess a guy. Whatever, you know what do and stuff.**

**Ja ne.**


	7. Karma sucks

**I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. So, to make up to my loyal readers. I give you a long chapter! And, it's random! In a funny way. This is definitely one of my favorite written pieces. The beginning may seem a little random but in the end, you'll realize why. If you don't, explanation's at the bottom. Read and review!**

"So, Tess. What are you gonna do for the talent show?" Mitchie asked as she walked up to Tess' locker, along with Caitlyn.

"What do ya think?" Tess asked sarcastically but joking. "I'm gonna sing. Either a new song or Two Stars."

"Why not Too Cool? It's really good."

"Yeah, but I don't want to seem like a jerk. It just seems a little egotistical."

Tess shut her locker and started walking with Caitlyn and Mitchie to the cafeteria. They met up with Peggy on the way. The boys were all already there, including the Grays' bodyguard, and Shane and Barron were rapping and joking around. Sander was beat boxing along with them.

_Ice cream sandwiches  
Good on a hot summer's day  
Give me an ice cream sandwich_

"_And I'll go my own way_," Mitchie finished as she sat down next to her boyfriend. Barron and Sander high-fived with her. Shane just smiled and pecked her cheek. "You do realize that it's fall? And that summer is over already?"

"Yeah, but it goes with the rhyme," Shane said as casually leaned back in his chair. He leaned back a little too much and ended up falling back. In the process, Caitlyn was coming back with soup for her lunch, so when Shane fell back, he knocked down her soup but what everyone thought would happen, didn't.

Yeah, Caitlyn's soup fell out of her hands but it didn't land on Caitlyn or Shane. Instead, the soup fell on Kelly and her posse who were just walking by to their lunch table. All three if them gasped and glared at Shane and Caitlyn who just muttered, "Oops?" Caitlyn and Shane would be truly killed later but for now, they just went along with the laughter that as sweeping the cafeteria.

* * *

Shane decided to go with Mitchie and the others to see Tess' tour buses so Nate and Jason went home alone. When Shane came back with the others at 5, they saw Jason crying in the driveway and Nate trying to comfort him by hugging him, yet he looked annoyed as if this had happened many times before. Once Shane saw this, he immediately ran to his brothers.

"What's wrong? What happened? Why is Jason crying? Wait, where's Kenny?" Shane asked quickly as he ran up to them. The others quickly followed.

Nate let Peggy hug him while he stood up and whispered to Shane, "I knew it! I knew this would happen again!"

"No, again?" Shane whispered back. He groaned.

"Wait, what's goin' on?" Mitchie asked, also whispering.

"Jason lost Jake," Shane answered, fully understanding the common and repetitive situation. "Wait, you never answered my other question. Where's Kenny?"

"Well, I would have if you didn't ask so many questions," Nate snapped but quickly calmed down. "Anyway, he's in his tree house."

* * *

_Mua-ha-ha ha-ha. I'm evil._

Kenny leaned back in his bean bag chair and kept his eye on the caged parrot. After watching Home Alone reruns, Kenny had developed an evil prankster side. His brothers' friends and girlfriends will never know what hit them when they start searching around their property. Kenny smirked as he looked down the window and listened in on their conversation.

_This will be fun._

"Funny prank! Funny prank! Squawk!" Jake squawked.

_Yes it will be._

* * *

**The Plan**

After two wet shirts later, Nate then Peggy's, Jason finally calmed down. "Will you guys help me find Jake?" he asked after sniffling.

Nate and Shane sighed knowing how many times they've done this but agreed nevertheless. The others agreed, too. "So, how 'bout we split into teams?" Shane suggested. Everyone agreed. "How 'bout, me and Mitchie, Nate and Caitlyn, and Tess with Barron and Sander?"

"Wait, what about Peggy and Jason? And Kenny, too," Tess asked. Shane looked at Nate, who pulled Tess to the side, along with Barron and Sander because they all knew that they would be wondering the same thing.

"Listen, Jason loses his pets all the time," Nate explained. "He always gets emotional over them disappearing. I think that we should just let him be and let Peggy comfort him. And that's also how some of them," Nate looked at Jason and then air quoted, "'ran away.'"

"You mean died right?"

"Ssh!" Shane shushed Tess. "Never say that word about his pets around him! He gets, freakier, than he usually is."

"And for Kenny," Nate continued, "I think it would be best if we didn't include him in this. This will be enough trouble."

"Oh, okay. So, you and Caitlyn check on Kenny and give him a fake excuse, then check the backyard. Tess, Sander, and Barron, you guys check the garage and then the basement. Mitchie and I will check around the house. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Let's do this."

* * *

The others did as Shane and Nate said and let Jason and Peggy be. Currently, they were in the kitchen. Jason was crying over some waffles and Peggy was comforting him like they said.

"It's okay Jason, they'll find Jake," Peggy soothed.

"I hope so," Jason responded, still sniffling

* * *

Barron watched Tess as she looked inside the Grays' recycling bin. He gave her a quizzical look. "Why would a parrot be in a bin?" Sander looked up from where he was and thought the same thing.

"I don't know," Tess shrugged. "I don't know how parrots think. They could think that this is a birdhouse for all I care." Tess put back the lid and continued to look around the garage.

Kenny smirked as he watched unnoticed through a window outside of the garage. He checked out Barron and Sander and noticed that they were getting closer and closer to his sprawled out jump-rope. He jumped off the pot he was standing on and ran to a cracked area in the garage that was conveniently concealed. He went through it and hid behind an old washer. Kenny quickly grabbed the untied end of the jump-rope, the other tied to a pole, so it was hanging above ground.

Barron and Sander didn't notice it and actually fell over it. Kenny immediately ran out, stealthily, and grabbed his fishing pole. At the same time, Barron fell onto a scale, landing on one side so that the other went up, and it pied the back of his head. Sander also fell back but tried to catch himself by grabbing some hanging rope. Too bad it was another trap.

Kenny had gotten a bucket of worms and pineapple slices from a friend, whose cousin knew a guy, that knew a guy. So, when Sander grabbed the rope, he actually untied the knot it had and the bucket of worms and pineapple slices and it was completely dumped on his head.

Tess laughed as she walked towards the best friends in an attempt to help them but she didn't notice the toy cars and marbles scattered on the floor so she tripped on them. She actually fell back in a "kiddie pool" of gravy. Who honestly knows where Kenny gets this stuff? Anyway, once Kenny stifled his laughter, he used his fishing pole to lower a bucket of mashed potatoes and it poured all over her.

"What the hell!" Tess exclaimed. She was flaring and even though Barron and Sander were in the same situation as her, they were freaked out by her mood.

Kenny laughed as he ran away from the scene, proceeding to the next stage of his plan.

_**One team down, two more to go**_

* * *

Mitchie went to look in the music room while Shane chose to go up stairs. Bad move. The moment Shane stepped on the first stair, he didn't realize that he triggered something, so when he stepped on the fifth stair, his face was met with a paint can.

"AAAH!" Shane yelled as he fell down.

Mitchie could here him from where she was an immediately ran to him. "Shane, whoa!"

Mitchie stepped on a roller skate which made her skate towards Shane's dizzy body, before tripping on another jump rope Kenny set up. Kenny of course, was watching from his lookout and picked up his water gun. His water gun was filled with glue so when he aimed it at Mitchie and Shane, they were left in a sticky mess. To top it off, Kenny pulled a rope that let go of some mud.

Kenny laughed evilly, but quietly, as he ran away to his tree house to finish off his plan.

_**Two teams down, one more to go**_

* * *

Kenny was able to get to his tree house surprisingly before Nate and Caitlyn. They were making out in the driveway when everybody left. Nate decided to go up first since Kenny was his little brother. Kenny hid Jake and gave him some treats to keep him quiet.

"Hey K.G.," Nate greeted.

"Hi. Why did you send me up here?" Kenny asked going straight to the point.

"Wow, um, okay. Jason lost Jake."

"Another pet?"

"Yeah."

"More. More. Squawk!" Jake squawked.

"Dang it," Kenny muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Nate asked, eyeing Kenny suspiciously.

"My tape recorder. See I knew that Jason was missing Jake but before he went missing, I was recording some things he said so that I could mess with you guys. I lost the tape recorder but I left it on so I could find it," Kenny answered not missing a beat.

"That's evil, but okay."

"You know what's more evil?" Kenny was smirking in an evil way, almost like Shane's dark way.

"What?"

"This." Kenny shoved Nate out of the entrance of his tree house. Caitlyn gasped as she saw this happen from down below.

"AAH!" Nate yelled as he fell. He thought he would break an arm or something. But Kenny knew better. That's why he had his tree house built in a certain place. Instead of falling on the ground or on one of the outdoor furniture pieces, Nate fell in the pool making him completely soaked. "That was really evil Kenny!"

"Ha. Tell that Shane. In fact, go check on your other teams," Kenny laughed as he locked the door to his tree house.

"What's he talking about?" Caitlyn asked as she helped Nate up.

"I don't know but by that laugh, it's not good," Nate said, glaring at the tree house door.

_**Mission completed.**_

* * *

After Caitlyn got Nate up, they immediately went inside the house to get Nate changed. As they got to the stair well, they saw the mess of Mitchie and Shane, both still knocked out.

"Crap. Kenny did this?" Nate asked no one in particular. He continued going up stairs but unnoticeably triggered another paint can since it him smack right in his face. Caitlyn stared at the pile of bodies, now including Nate's, and just decided to take care of this after checking on the other team.

When Caitlyn got to the garage, she thought she would see something like in the foyer. Instead, there was Barron, Sander, and Tess, all soaked since they used the hose to clean off what was on them. At first the three thought that she did this but after she brought them to the foyer to see the others, they immediately erased the thought.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" Jason asked as he walked into the foyer with Peggy. He was calm now.

"Kenny did this," Caitlyn said as she walked closer to the pile of bodies.

"What?" Everyone awake exclaimed.

"I'll explain later. Everyone help me bring them into the garage so we can hose them down," Caitlyn commanded as she started tugging on Nate's body with Peggy.

Once the cold water hit their bodies, Mitchie, Shane, and Nate immediately shot up but slipped on the water that was on the ground.

"Damn it Kenny!" Nate exclaimed. All eyes were on him. "KENNETH JAMES GRAY! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!"

"No way, not Kenny. There's no way K.G. could have pulled something this evil off," Shane said in denial.

"Yeah, he did. Watch." Nate pointed to Kenny who was holding Jake on his shoulder.

"What's up Nate? Guys? Oh, you're awake now," Kenny said as he slowly backed away.

"I'm gonna kill you Kenny!" All three Gray brothers said as they ran after him.

They were running so much, that they didn't even notice that he fell in the pool. They followed in suit, but didn't realize till the gasped for breath.

"Jake!" Jason yelled as he got up for breath. Jake flew on top of Jason's head and squawked,

"Jake! Jake! Squawk!"

"Jake you're okay!" Jason tried to kiss Jake's feathery cheek but instead, Jake nipped his ear. "Ow!"

Everyone ran to them and laughed since they came just in time to see what Jake did. Mitchie was behind the whole group, but still saw what happened, deep in thought. She remembered earlier in the lunch room and thought about what happened to her and all of her friends, except for Kenny. Then it hit her.

"Karma sucks," Mitchie blurted out.

**If no one understood what Mitchie meant, she means this: earlier at lunch, Caitlyn and Shane accidently spilled Caitlyn's soup on Kelly. Now Karma goes into effect, making Kenny evil, which made him set up those pranks for his brothers and friends. Karma sucks. Anyway, you know what to do. Review and stuff. Also, don't you find it weird when people say to push that purple button? Isn't it grey or something? Enough of my ranting, just review.**

**Ja ne.**


	8. Ella and Lola

**I'm unhappy. This is my last update till next Tuesday and I give you guys a crappy short chapter. The only good thing about it is that, well you'll read about it. Read and review and I'll go wallow in a bathtub.**

Ever since the girls sat down in their seats, they could not stop squirming. Except for Caitlyn who seemed to be slightly annoyed about either the reason or her friends' reaction to it. The boys noticed this and questionably stared at the girls. Nate got ticked off.

"Okay, what is—"

"AAAH!" the girls (except for Caitlyn) screamed, cutting Nate off. The boys and students in the surrounding tables had to quickly cover their ears. Once they stopped, Nate took a deep breath and started again.

"Okay, as I was saying, what is up with you guys?"

"There's going to be a fall dance," Caitlyn answered dully.

"Hey, that is pretty cool."

"No it isn't."

"You just don't like wearing makeup."

"True."

"And guess what?" Tess asked.

"What?" Mitchie wanted to know.

"Jaime is going to come to be my date!"

"AAAH!" the girls squealed again. The boys winced at the sound.

"Can you please stop being such girls?" Shane complained.

"Oh, I guess you'd rather be gay than straight then," Mitchie teased, sticking out her tongue.

"Wait! Never mind!" Shane quickly kissed Mitchie's cheek while the others laughed at him.

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4," Nate counted off. The band started playing in their sound check and their friends eagerly watched in the audience and backstage.

_We're talkin' away  
__Don't know what I'm to say  
__I'll say it anyway  
__Today's another day to find you  
__I am away  
__I'll be goin' for your love okay?_

_Take on me (Take on me)  
__Take me on (Take on me)  
__I'll be gone  
__In a day or two  
__  
So needless to say  
__I'm odds and ends  
__But I'll be stumbling' away  
__Slowly learnin' that life is okay  
__Say after me  
__It's so much better to be safe than sorry_

_Take on me (Take on me)  
__Take me on (Take on me)  
__I'll be gone  
__In a day or two  
_

_Take on me (Take on me)  
__Take me on (Take on me)  
__I'll be gone  
__In a day or two_

"Great job guys!" Mitchie clapped as she hugged Shane. Caitlyn did the same with Nate and Jason with Peggy.

"Great job! Great job! Squawk!" Jake squawked. Shane groaned.

"Why'd you bring your damn bird to rehearsal?" Shane asked.

"I don't trust him with K.G," Jason responded.

"Hey!" Kenny yelled from the audience.

"Mitchie! Shane! Next song now! Caitlyn!" Nate yelled. Caitlyn nodded and brought her laptop to where Nate was. Mitchie turned to Shane, kissed him, and then said,

"I'm gonna to backstage now." Before she could run off, Shane grabbed her arm and pulled her back, making her watch Barron, Peggy, Tess, and Sander leave. "Shane!"

"Where do you think you're going?" Shane smirked. He handed her a microphone and she became even more confused.

"What are you talking about? I said I was--" Caitlyn hit the spacebar of her laptop and a familiar melody filled the air. "No way."

"Yes. You're singing your song tonight," Shane said in a slightly commanding tone.

"Oh no. No way! Not in front of all those people." Mitchie tried to step back but Shane just pulled her closer to him.

"Yes you are. Just think of it as Final Jam. This is a private concert for select people anyway. And besides, I've never heard this song and by the sounds of it, it's pretty good."

"Ok, fine." Mitchie gave in and sang 'Who Will I Be?' as Shane quickly went to the side of the stage where Nate and Caitlyn were staring at her laptop.

"Does she know?" Caitlyn asked as she looked up.

"Nope," Shane responded confidently.

"Good 'cause she'll be having the time of her life later."

* * *

"Lola, Ella, what are you guys doing here?"

Lola and Ella smiled warmly and each gave Mitchie a hug. When Ella pulled away, she asked Mitchie, "So you don't know?"

"Know what?" Mitchie asked.

Lola covered Ella's mouth before she could say anything else. "We'll see you later okay?"

"Um, okay." And with that, Lola and Ella left a very curious Mitchie in search of her boyfriend. "Shane!"

Shane looked up from Caitlyn's laptop. "Yeah?"

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just saw Lola and Ella backstage. Ella asked me, 'You don't know?' so what is going on Shane?"

"Damn it," he muttered under his breath but Mitchie heard him. When he looked up, Mitchie was still staring at him, waiting and wanting an answer. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Listen, just get ready for the concert. It's a special one okay?"

"No Shane. You're telling me now. And I mean now."

Shane was surprised by the sudden aggressiveness coming from Mitchie, and so were Caitlyn and Nate who were watching the two. Shane looked at his Uncle Brown who was standing a few feet behind her, and he just mouth backed, 'Tell her now'.

Shane nodded and said, "Okay, today our concert is only for everyone who attended Camp Rock. Well the first half is. Then for the second half, actual Connect Three fans will fill up the rest of the venue while anyone who wants to sing, that is from Camp Rock of course, will be singing. In the beginning after Lola sings, and before the final number, my band will sing and then we will all sing 'We Rock'."

Shan then quickly covered his ears as he waited for Mitchie to take in all the info before she, "AAAH!", let out a squeal.

"No way!" Mitchie squealed.

"Yes way."

"I can't believe you kept this from me!" Mitchie hugged Shane tightly.

"It was all for you Mitch. All for you."

**Ooh, a prom. Hooray, I think. You know what to do.**

**Ja ne.**


	9. What's the haps Shane?

**Oh my God! I totally missed FanFiction! My vacation sucked but, I was able to write. So now, please enjoy this chapter that I've been waiting so long to upload. Read and Review!**

"Um, what's with your brother?"

Mitchie watched as Jason continually stopped in his tracks to stare at certain yet random things. Nate and Shane sighed in annoyance. Caitlyn and Tess raised an eyebrow as they came up to the group while Peggy just laughed at her interesting boyfriend.

"You see," Nate explained, "Every week or two, Jason would get hooked on a TV show. But he would get so obsessed that he would act like some of the characters and no, not including the female characters 'cause even he knows he's not gay," Nate said directing his statement to Barron and Sander who had also just came.

"Wow, so what show is it this time?" Tess asked.

"**Psych**."

"Is that the one with that really sharp detective who got caught up in some case so he told the police he was 'psychic' so he wouldn't get arrested? And then with his best friend Gus, I think, they end up solving cases?" Mitchie asked. Nate nodded. "Oh, I love that one. Shawn is pretty cute."

"Cuter than me?" Shane asked.

"You're not cute." Shane gasped but suddenly turned red when Mitchie's face was nearly an inch away. "You're hot." Shane smirked before giving Mitchie a quick kiss.

"Okay, okay. Guys, no PDA please?" Nate asked.

Shane scoffed. "As if you don't with Caitlyn."

"Touché."

"Come on guys," Mitchie said, stepping between the brothers. "Let's just get lunch?"

"Fine," they both said together.

* * *

"Ugh. Where the hell am I?"

The guy started wandering the streets of the suburban township.

"It shouldn't be so hard to find a high school. Just find a road with drunken teenagers on the ground. Or a flag pole or statue with some kid or his clothes hanging off it," he muttered as he drove around in his pick-up.

"She is so lucky that this is a surprise for Kenny."

* * *

"A-ha! I figured it out!" Jason yelled as he stood up. In doing so, he knocked down the ketchup in Nate's hands and made it spray all over him.

"What the hell did you figure out?" Nate asked through gritted teeth. Caitlyn handed him a towel so he could clean himself off. Nate slapped Jason's hand away from his arm. "And stop picking at your scab, cut, thing. You know what I mean. You'll make it bleed again."

"But I figured out where I got this cut from! Jake did it!"

"No shit Sherlock," Shane said as he leaned back in his chair. Mitchie pushed him back, not wanting a repeat of what happened last time he did this. "Jake scratched you when you tool him out of his cage this morning."

Nate leaned over to Caitlyn, Mitchie, and Tess and whispered to them, "He will never make it as a detective."

Tess whispered back, "Yeah, no offence, but your brother would be better off being in the band and/or joining a hardware store or being birdwatcher."

"Completely true."

* * *

"Why did she have to give me directions? And a map? She knows I'm not good with these!"

The over-reacting teen grumbled to himself as he continued to wander the streets of the township. He would only be staying for a month or two but he had a strange feeling that he would need to be well acquainted with the whole town. He looked down at his directions and stopped at the tree that was standing in front of him.

"Why? Why a tree? Couldn't she have given me a street name? Or at least an address or wait. Of course. It's two tour buses. Who else wouldn't want to keep them hidden?"

The teen continued to complain to himself as he continued on his quest to find the two tour buses.

* * *

"I'm taking a nap," Shane declared as he put his head in his folded up arms. Mitchie laughed and ruffled Shane's hair lightly, knowing it would tick him off a little. "Hey!" he grumbled lightly as he tried to fix his hair.

"Sorry superstar. I'll wake you up when have two minutes left. You have about twenty minutes so good napping for you," Mitchie said after placing a kiss on his forehead.

Kelly strutted her way along with her posse to Mitchie's table. She put on a baby voice and said, "Aww, does baby want his bottle? No, does he want to take a nappy now? Goo-goo ga-ga!"

"Piss off Kelly," Shane and Tess said at the same time.

"Yeah, go away," Mitchie and Caitlyn continued.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Whatever losers."

"Wait!" Jason ran over to Kelly and examined her head to toe. He quickly noticed some things and exclaimed, "Rob! I know who stole your keys!"

"Huh?" the bodyguard said. "Really?" He didn't honestly believe him.

"Seriously Jas? Right now?" Nate groaned.

"Of course! Look!" Jason grabbed Kelly's hand and showed it to the table. "It's faint but there is an outline of a key or two in her palm. Also, check out her shoes. They are the same size and make the same print as the one in Rob's window ledge. And remember that someone would need a ladder?" Everyone at the table nodded while Kelly became angry. "Earlier, on our way to school, when we passed Kelly's house I saw a ladder that was being put away by Nina and Danielle."

"Big deal. They could've just been putting it away for my Dad. He was working on the roof last weekend," Kelly shot back.

"Really? Then why did Nina and Danielle try to hide when we were passing by? Care to explain that?"

Kelly stood there speechless as were Nina and Danielle. The Grays' bodyguard stood up and said, "I think that you stole my keys last night? I would like them back." Kelly huffed in annoyance but gave him back his keys.

Along with her posse she strutted her way back to her table while Barron, Sander, and Nate high-fived with Jason.

"Wow Jas. I honestly did not know you could do it," Nate said, patting his older brother's back.

"Thanks. It was hard and easy at the same time," Jason blushed.

"So how'd you do it?" Sander asked.

"Yeah, did you get inside some intel or something?" Barron asked.

"Nope," Jason responded. "I just stared at her for little details someone might miss. It's harder than it looks."

"So you weren't checking her out?" Peggy joked. Even though he could be weird, she knew he wasn't stupid enough to cheat. Jason turned red.

"No! No, no, no, no! I was not! I was only looking for evidence."

A loud snore immediately disrupted the group's conversation. Even Mitchie was surprised when she turned to look at Shane. He was literally asleep, with a little drool coming out of the side of his mouth. Not even them laughing woke him up. Jason immediately shot up and went to Shane's side. He just crouched down and started poking Shane's side. Shane mumbled something, but they couldn't even understand it.

Once Nate went over to Jason to help him try to wake up Shane, Mitchie brought everyone else, including the bodyguard, to the other side of the table to talk.

"So, did you get him?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yup, he's on his way. He also already brought some stuff for the party," Mitchie responded.

"Kenny is going to be so happy to see him."

"Didn't he see him at Final Jam?" Tess wondered.

"Oh, no. Nate said something about Kenny wasn't able to come last summer."

"Wait, I don't you get it. Which relative did you invite?" Big Rob asked.

"You don't know?" Barron and Sander asked back.

"No, so who did you get?" Big Rob asked.

"Shane! What's the hap's man?"

"Speak of the devil," Mitchie said, smiling as Shane's head immediately shot up and stared just like everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Hey Tess! Give me better directions next time!" another voice yelled.

Tess smiled as everyone stared at the other guy, too. "Looks like my guy is here, too."

**So, who are these guys? The first one should be pretty obvious. Who's the other guy though? Mwa ha ha. Wait till tomorrow. You know what to do. Oh, and sorry about it being short. I just needed to upload some stuff. Also, check out my youtube. The one with the Jonas Brothers stuff. I uploaded the Miley Cyrus album "Breakout" with download links and made a music video for Jonas Brothers' song, "Pushin' Me Away".**

**Ja ne.**


	10. Acrobatics

**Yello. Uh, this chapter is kinda rushed. Sorry. And, I'm running out of ideas, so help? Yeah, um. Read and review and stuff.**

"Uncle Brown?" Shane said.

"Um, excuse me but you can't be here. You're not a student or teacher at this school," Kelly remarked as if she won some argument with Brown.

Brown held up his visitor's pass. "I have permission miss so if you can please move to the side because I would hate to be so uncool," he said before stepping past the three speechless girls. "Shane! Nate! Jason! What's the hap's guys?"

"Napping," Shane muttered.

"Birdhouses!" Jason exclaimed as he held up his new addition to his already large collection.

"Uh, interesting. How many do you have now?" Brown asked when of course he obviously didn't really want to know.

"This is my latest one so now it's fifty-two."

"Okay... How 'bout you Nate?"

"Caitlyn," Nate sighed dreamily as he kissed her hand.

"Ah, it seems the hearts of all three Connect Three boys have been taken." Brown could have sworn he heard some girls from other tables groan and he could see some shooting daggers at Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Peggy. "Caitlyn, not throwing food at anyone are you?" Brown joked. He also knew the truth about that since Tess also confessed about that, too.

Caitlyn blushed. "Of course not." She put her arm around Tess and Tess did the same back. "We're all on good terms now. Even Mitchie and Tess."

All eyes turned to the most interesting couple of the three. Mitchie was now poking Shane's side along with Jason, trying to wake up and in Jason's case, bother Shane. Brown chuckled. "Still a heavy sleeper, eh?"

"Yup," Jason and Mitchie said together.

"So how's it goin' with you two? Still gettin' in trouble even with Big Rob around?"

"You know it," Barron and Sander laughed as they high-fived. Everyone at the table knew that this would lead to another one of their so-called famous raps,

"_Listen up Brown  
__You need to pay attention  
__We are best buds  
__So of course we're in detention_

_Pulling pranks or making raps  
__It's always our game  
__Our reps are so high  
__We've even gotten our own name!_"

"It's true," Tess said. "They're known as the _Cali Jail Rappers_ or the _CJs_."

"It's kinda cliché," Barron said.

"But still creative," Sander finished.

"Hey, am I purposely being annoyed here?" the other mystery guy asked.

"Oh, sorry Jay," Tess stood up and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. "Everyone, this is my boyfriend,"

"Jaime," he said, finish what Tess was going to say.

"Hey Jaime," everyone greeted.

"Next time, could you give me better directions Tess? You wrote the number of a tree on a street. There were only eight trees on Cheryl Avenue and you wrote **turn right at the eleventh tree**. That made no sense," Jaime pouted cutely towards her.

"Sorry Jay," Tess kissed him again quickly.

"So why are you here?" Big Rob asked.

"What? You don't know?" Brown said. Everyone but Mitchie and Caitlyn shook their heads. "Why for the youngest Gray! His birthday's today."

"What?!" Shane's head immediately shot up. "It's K.G.'s birthday today? Oh my God! I have no idea what to get him! I totally forgot!"

"Well you better hurry up with the gift wrapping because right after school, we're getting ready with the party."

"What should I get him?"

"Shane, do you even listen to your little brother?" Mitchie wondered.

"Of course I do. That's why he loves me more than Jason and Nate."

"Hey!" Jason and Nate yelled.

"Sorry, but it's mostly true." Mitchie rolled her eyes at Shane.

"Shane, Kenny said last week that he wanted a handheld camcorder. But not a Flip Video one. He says that it doesn't record as long as he wants."

"Thank God. But, where can I get one?" Everyone else groaned at the clueless Shane. Even Jason, he wasn't this clueless all the time and he even had his own present for Kenny.

"Fine, we can both give my present to him. It's a Sony handheld," Mitchie said.

"You mean like a couple?" Shane urged on jokingly. Mitchie gave him an '_are you serious?_' look.

"We _are_ a couple."

"Oh, my bad." Shane quickly gave Mitchie a kiss before hiding his head in shame as the others and Mitchie laughed at him.

* * *

"Gray! What are you doing?"

Shane immediately stopped jumping and stood up straight. "I'm practicing my back and front flips, sir!"

"Good. Working on flexibility," the gym teacher nodded. "You may continue Gray. Keep at it."

"Thank you sir!" Shane saluted the gym teacher and he did the same back. Nate scoffed as he watched this happen. He noticed the whole thing and once the gym teacher left, he walked over to the trampoline Shane was using. He crossed his arms as he walked up to Shane.

"Flexibility my ass," Nate scoffed, making Shane stop jumping. "What are you really up to?"

Shane grinned. "What does it look like? I'm practicing my flips so when I jump out of Kenny's fake cake."

"Dude, there's no way you are jumping out of a cake. Even a fake one at that. Remember last time? We had to get you thirteen stitches and you were in crutches for two weeks. That's unlucky."

"Not today. Check out Barron and Sander." Shane pointed to the other two dancing as they jumped on their trampolines.

"James! Lawyer! What are you doing?" the gym teacher screeched.

The two stopped jumping and laughed. Barron answered, "Yo coach, chill. We're mixing our dancing with our acrobatics and flips so we can do better tricks."

"Maybe even join gymnastics," Sander joked and laughed. Barron joined in.

"Hmm, uh. Sounds good, I guess. Good job boys." And with that, the gym teacher left leaving all four boys laughing.

* * *

"Hey! What's going on?" Kenny asked. Nate pushed him in the backyard and brought him in front of a huge fake cake. Kenny was still confused even though he knew it was about his birthday. "Come on Nate! Tell me!"

Nate laughed at his little brother's enthusiasm and eagerness. "Okay, okay. We're ready!" Nate called out.

That was the signal. Andy nodded and Shane started running down the pathway. He jumped off the trampoline and sort of flew over the cake. Okay, more like soared over it. Nate stepped away from Kenny, leaving him more confused. As Shane started to go down, he tackled Kenny into the pool. Kenny screamed, but in happiness. Once they resurfaced, Jason and Andy jumped out of the fake cake holding presents while the girls jumped out of their hiding places. Barron and Sander jumped out of the two bushes next to the fake cake and did a back flip each as before they landed, which made Kenny even happier.

"Happy Birthday Kenny!" everyone cheered. Kenny's grin became even bigger.

"Awesome! Everyone's here!" Kenny exclaimed as he got out of the pool. Shane followed in suit. "Hey S.G."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for surprising me. It was cool. And wet."

"Aw, I feel a brotherly moment coming on," Tess sighed to Mitchie.

"You're welcome K.G." Shane responded.

"But I want to show you my thanks in another way," Kenny smirked.

"You didn't get me a present did you? 'Cause it's your birthday, not mine."

"No, but it is my birthday so you have to do what I say."

"Okay then, fine. Whatever it is, I accept."

"Good." Kenny smirked almost like Shane as he looked at him, who just raised an eyebrow.

"What are you—" Shane was cut off by Kenny pushing him back in the pool. "Whoa!" Everyone laughed as Shane resurfaced. Kenny walked up to the pool edge where Shane's head was and patted his hair.

"_Happy Birthday to Me_," Kenny sang as he flicked Shane's nose. Shane gave him an annoyed look but joined in everyone's laughter.

"Or not," Mitchie laughed to Tess.

"Hey birthday boy!" Kenny turned around to look at Barron and Sander. "_We know that today is your day so listen to what we have to say._

_Hey Birthday boy  
__Today you're nine  
__When you're older  
__Bet you'll be fine_

_Today's your day  
__Just do what you do  
__You get what you want  
__Even join our crew_

_Bet when you're older  
__You'll be cooler than your bros  
__You'll get everything  
__Money, fame, and even—_"

"Finish that sentence and you're finished," Mitchie glared at Barron and Sander. Caitlyn and Tess had already understood where this was going so just in case they would finish, the girls would pounce on them. Peggy and Lola understood too and were ready to cover Kenny's ears. Ella was clueless to what Barron and Sander were going to say.

"What were they going to say?" Kenny asked, obviously clueless, too.

"It would be better if you knew when you are older," Nate reassured his brother. Kenny thought about this then shivered in fear. "What's up Ken?"

"Nothing. I just have a feeling that it's something I would regret knowing." Everyone laughed at the youngest brother's comment. "Let's party! Ooh! Presents!" Kenny ran up to Jason and Andy and took the two's presents. The moment he received Jason's present, he just stared at it in easy realization. "Birdhouse Jas?" Jason shook his head. "Wait a minute, its round. Aren't birdhouses normally like a square and a triangle?"

"Not just that, it opens up so you can put stuff in it and, well, open Andy presents," Jason grinned. Kenny shrugged and opened up Andy's present. It was two drumsticks and parts of a drum kit that could be put together with the birdhouse-drum, thing.

"Cool! A mini drum-kit! Thanks guys!" Kenny hugged both boys.

"No problem little dude," Andy replied as he pat Kenny's shoulder.

As Kenny left to talk and receive presents from the others, Jason put his hands in his pockets and just watched the scene that was in front of him. This was one of the rare moments that Jason would be mature and calm and not "bird-crazy". But suddenly, Jason noticed something was up with Kenny's tree house. Before Kenny could go up it to store his presents, Jason screamed, "Kenny! Get away!"

"What?" Kenny yelled back. At that moment, a branch broke that helped support the tree house. "Huh?"

Miraculously, Jason was able to run fast enough to push Kenny out of the way from the falling tree house. Everyone else was shocked and honestly could not move from their place. Kenny was frightened as Jason pushed him, only because it's not something Jason would do, only Shane, and was still in shock as he watched the tree house fall. Jason tried to escape it, and did, but a few boards caught his leg and by the loud yelp he let out, it was probably broken.

"Jason!" Everyone screamed. Shane and Nate quickly ran over to him to pull of the boards while their father started to pull Jason from underneath the boards, with help from Kenny.

"Hey, Kenny? Are you okay?" Jason asked. At least he was still conscious. Kenny flicked his forehead. "Okay, I deserved that." Kenny went over to Jason's once covered leg and poked it lightly. "Ow!"

"Definitely broken," Kenny concluded. The girls ran inside to call an ambulance.

"We need to bring him to the hospital," Mrs. Gray said. "Boys, help your brother up." Shane and Nate nodded and helped up Jason, putting one arm around each brother.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday," Jason apologized. Kenny shook his head as he walked with his brothers.

"You didn't. This was the coolest birthday ever. Besides, you breaking your leg. But the suspense was awesome," Kenny remarked. Jason chuckled and ruffled his little brother's hair.

"I'm sorry kid but I need to inject the anesthetic," a man from the ambulance said.

"Uhm, okay. When can I see my brother?"

Jason beat the man, answering, "I'll see you in a couple hours okay?"

"Okay." Kenny waved to his brother after running back to his parents, who were getting the cars ready along with their bodyguard. Jason waved back before letting the anesthetic take him into the darkness.

**Aw, I hurt Jason. Sorry. I'm even unhappy with myself. You know what to do.**


	11. Waterfalls

**Sweet. I finally got 11,000 hits. But I only got 5 reviews that chapter. Please review more? And another note, make sure you read my note at the bottom. It's a summary for a new story that I _might_ post. I'm not sure. I need your feedback/audition for a client or you can give me a job idea for Joe/Shane. Just read it when you finish reading this.**

After the incident last night, reporters and paparazzi quickly found out about it when Jason was seen coming out of the ambulance, still knocked out, and going in the hospital. By the next morning, practically the whole world knew about what happened. The next morning, Caitlyn and Mitchie had to go to school but without the Grays. The boys' parents decided to allow Shane, Nate, and Kenny to stay at the hospital a little longer before going to school. So, instead of having the boys with them, Mitchie and Caitlyn went to school with Tess, Peggy, Barron, and Sander. Ella, Lola, and Andy had to take their flights home but promised to be back in time for the talent show. But when the six got to school, they weren't expecting this.

The moment that Mitchie and her friends stepped on school grounds, all eyes, well the students' eyes, were on them. Things were worse when Kelly and her posse came up to them and Kelly pushed a newspaper in Mitchie's face. "This is all your fault."

"What?" Mitchie peeled off the newspaper from her face and read the title, **Jason Gray Hospitalized**. "This is not my fault. He saved Kenny."

Kelly snorted. "Yeah right. I know you were at their house when it happened. It's obviously your fault Jason's hurt and can't come to school." And at the most perfect time, Shane and Nate arrived at school to witness this happen. "Everyone knows it. Just look around. They're all whispering about it behind your back."

Mitchie looked at the hallway full of students and some turned away when she looked at them. Others pointed at her and the regular girls that glared at her had eyes that were cold as ice and full of pure hatred since they thought that she would hurt the other band member/brother even though she's dating Shane. "It's not true," Mitchie whispered as she looked down. "It's not."

Caitlyn gave her a sympathetic look. "Mitchie..."

"It's not true!" Mitchie cried as she ran down the hallway. Caitlyn made an attempt to grab her shoulder but failed. Shane and Nate did too as they walked up to Caitlyn, still watching Mitchie's disappearing figure.

"Mitchie!" Shane yelled but Mitchie didn't turn around. She kept on running. "What did you tell her?" he screamed at Kelly. All eyes in the hallway were on him.

"Nothing, Shaney. Just the truth," Kelly said with satisfaction. Shane glared at Kelly who put on an obviously fake, innocent face, and then ran after Mitchie, leaving Nate to hold Caitlyn.

* * *

"Damn it!" Shane yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. Nate and Caitlyn jumped but when they realized it was Shane, they calmed down.

"Can't find her?" Nate asked.

"Damn right. Where could she be?" Shane slammed his head on the table before putting his head in his arms. "Ow." Tess scooted over to Shane and sympathetically put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Shane. We'll find her no matter what it takes or where she is," Tess assured and flashed a real sympathetic smile. Shane half-smiled back, but not at anger towards her. He knew that she was done flirting with him and that she only wanted to help. But sadly, he was still frustrated.

_Where are you Mitchie?_, he thought.

* * *

Mitchie looked around, making sure the coast was clear before taking off from school grounds. She ran down the street knowing her parents wouldn't be home yet and that her house was only three blocks away. She ran upstairs, emptying her backpack in the process and basically raided her closet of clothes fitting inside as much as she thought she could fit. Mitchie stopped though when she stumbled upon her song book, appropriately titled, "Mitchie's Songs". She paused what she was doing and sat on her bed to read over her latest song, "Shadow".

_I glanced upon the ground today I noticed something,  
It followed me  
Along the way, a figure of gray,  
Impersonating every move I make_

For now, we'll call it my shadow,  
And it said will you replace it,  
So you'll be with me every where I go...

Sentences of yours,  
Running throughout my head,  
Searching for a chance  
To catch my breath,  
A never-ending dream,  
You'll become a part of me,  
Day or night,  
Dark or light you'll be,  
Taking over that thing called my  
Shadow

"Shane," Mitchie muttered. She quickly shook her head and continued what she was doing earlier. She placed her book inside her back along with some money she made with her other job at the restaurant she would work at. After she was settled with what she would bring, she ran to her garage to grab her spare key to Shane's house that Shane had personally given her. She snatched it off its hook, ran over to Shane's house and went inside. Thankfully, no one was home.

Mitchie quickly ran over to Shane's room and found that he actually shares with Kenny. She went over to Shane's bed and put on his pillow, a letter for him and the key she had used to get in the house. She kissed the letter on the pillow and ran to the door of the room.

"Goodbye Shane," she muttered before running away from the house.

* * *

Kenny arrived early from school. His school had a bug problem so he would be staying home for a few days. Even though he was only nine, his parents trusted him and besides, they were still at the hospital with Jason. He was still out of it and hasn't woken up since he waved to Kenny. They were worried so they stayed there. They would pick up all four brothers once they were all home, or at five.

Kenny quickly ran upstairs to his room since he wasn't planning on doing his homework. He quickly ran to Shane's bed since he knew that Shane didn't know that he hid some candy, not rotten still, under Shane's mattress. As he lifted the mattress up, he noticed a letter fall off. He stuck a fruit rollup in his mouth before reading it. As he read it, he stopped many times since he didn't understand most of it. He sighed and just threw the letter on his bed so he could finish his candy.

When Nate and Shane were home, then he would ask them to explain it to him.

* * *

"Dude, chill. We'll find her. Just be patient for now," Nate said, trying to calm Shane down.

"Yeah, I guess," Shane said, and then yelled, "Mom? We're home!" Shane received no response.

"Dad?" Nate yelled.

"Kenny?" Shane tried.

"Hi guys!" Kenny called from the top of the stairs. Nate and Shane quickly sighed and watched as their little brother ran down the stairs. Shane ruffled Kenny's brown locks.

"Where's Mom and Dad, K.G?"

"They're still at the hospital with Jason but they're picking us up at five. Oh I just remembered." Kenny searched his pockets and pulled out a letter. He quickly unfolded it and pointed to the **etc.** "What does this word say and mean?"

"Um, it says Etcetera and it means anything else or it continues on, I think. Why? Where'd you get this?"

"I found it on your bed."

Shane grabbed the letter and read the part again. "Wait a minute, _Dear Shane, and Nate, Jason_--what is this?" Shane read the letter out loud for both of his brothers to hear,

"_Dear Shane, and Nate, Jason, Caitlyn, Kenny, Tess, etc._

_By the time you read this, I'll already be gone. It has come to my attention that when I'm with you, especially in school, only chaos can ensue. Nothing else. So, I'm running away. We might meet again some other day probably in the far future. Don't try to find me at all. I'll even change my image if I have to. So don't try anything. I'll find out easily if you do. And now Shane, you won't have to worry about liking other girls. You can have them now and do whatever you want._"

"What? She's running away?" Nate remarked.

"Hold on, hold on. Shut up and let me finish this. _Also, I know you love me Shane. I love you too but I need to sort things out. I'm happy I told you all my secrets._

_Remember, I love all you guys, especially you Shane, but I need to think. Don't try to find me._

_Love, Mitchie._"

"Shit, I'll call her parents and ours about this," Nate said. "Come on Ken." Nate ushered Kenny out of the foyer, leaving Shane to think about the story in front of him.

"Wait a minute. _Secrets_?"

* * *

_"Okay, okay. Where are you taking me?" Shane laughed as they continued to walk. Mitchie was covering Shane's eyes as they were walking to where Mitchie wanted to go. She shook her head and clicked her tongue._

_"Not yet superstar," Mitchie scolded jokingly. She noticed him pout cutely so she kissed his cheek. "Better?"_

_"No... I want to know where you're taking me!"_

_"Hold on, we're almost there."_

_Shane's ears perked up as they got closer to where Mitchie wanted to take him. "Is that a-a-a WATERFALL?!"_

_"I'm not gonna push you off it."_

_"Oh, thank god." Mitchie took her hands off his eyes._

_"But I could."_

_"What?"_

_"I won't Shane. Stop worrying." Mitchie sighed as she sat down on a patch of grass, staring at the waterfall. Shane followed in suit. The waterfall wasn't exactly like Niagra Falls. Just a regular town one but if you fell into it, you could definitely get hurt. That's why there was a bridge over it. For viewing pleasures and safety. "I would always go here when I was frustrated at school. It would like, take my cares away along with the water."_

_"Wow, that's deep." Shane commented._

_"I love this place. My parents know that I always go to this place but, they just don't know how many times I've been here."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I've known Kelly since like, first grade. We were even fighting then. She would always make fun of me, insult me, pull pranks on me. The worst was when they tried to frame me for hurting one of the kids in my fourth grade class, Xavier Jade. I almost had suspension for a week until Xavier told everyone the truth about what happened. He fell from the monkey bars on his arm and I just happened to be next to him."_

_"Ouch, that's cold. So, is this like your secret place? Every time she insulted you really bad, you would com here?"_

_"Yeah, I guess. I guess I can trust you with knowing this place."_

_Shane chuckled. "You said 'I guess' more than once."_

_"Yeah, I guess."_

_"This is like that time when you cheered me up. Remember? You said 'Sorry' more than once? And then we started talking about 'stupid cookie-cutter popstar-stuff'?"_

_"Yeah, that was funny." Mitchie sighed and rested her head on Shane's shoulder. "I love you Shane."_

_"I love you Mitchie."_

* * *

* * *

"Oh shit."

* * *

**Wow, so uh, where's Mitchie? I honestly have nothing to say but review and stuff. Also, I realized that I have Jaime here but I haven't exactly explained him so, his personality could be anything so I made a chapter centered mostly around him. It's coming up soon.**

**Oh, and another note. I have another story in the works. I'm not sure if I should post it, and if I do, I'm gonna need people auditioning for like clients and job parts. That sounded confusing so go watch an episode or two of the show, "Burn Notice". It's pretty good and I thought of making a version with the Jonas/Connect Three. Here's the complete summary for the story,**

Joe has a burn notice on him, he's black listed. When you're burned, you have nothing. No cash, no credit, no job history. He's now stuck in his old hometown Wyckoff and just does whatever work he can do. He's only been able to keep in contact with Kevin, Nick, and Frankie since they're just about the only people who will talk to him. Bottom line, while you're burned, you pretty much can't do anything.

Joe's been burned for only two weeks now and he can't take it. Kevin and Nick are staying with him but he wants to actually go out and around. They took a break from J.O.N.A.S. but they have to train Frankie so he's with them, too. Joe comes up with a plan though and honestly, his brothers want in, just in case they get burned, too. Joe comes up with an alternative persona, Shane Gray. His brothers choose Jason and Nate Gray for their's. Joe completely changes his look and decideds to go around like that. Will he get caught? Will he find who burned him?

**So, do you guys think it would be good? Bad? Audition? Feedback please. Thanks guys!**

**Ja ne.**


	12. I Want To Be Stronger For You Shane

**I'm happy. That's all I can say. Read and review!

* * *

**

"Oh shit," Shane muttered. He quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed his car keys. Kenny and Nate gave him weird and confused looks but he simply ignored them as he ran. Before he could get in his car though, his two younger brothers stopped him.

"Shane, where are you going?" Kenny frantically asked. Shane quickly went inside his car and turned on the engine. He rolled down his window.

"Listen, I know where Mitchie is. Call everyone and tell them to meet up at the hospital. I'll bring Mitchie."

"'Kay man," Nate said as he threw Shane his cell phone. "Don't forget this. Call us when you find her."

"Sure." Shane pulled out of the garage quickly and sped down the street to where he thought Mitchie would be. But in the process, the garage door was also opening up so Shane's car slammed into half of the garage door, shattering the bottom half into pieces. Nate and Kenny just stared at the gaping hole, both their jaws open and hanging.

"No way," they both said after a long period of silence.

"You're explaining this to Mom and Dad," Kenny said.

Nate simply shook his head. "Shane's gonna be dead."

* * *

Shane sped down the street as fast as be could, not going over the speed limit which was 15 miles per hour and was two slow, so it really annoyed him. Even though, Shane was able to get to the park quickly and parked. He slammed the door closed to his car and ran towards the forest. Mitchie wasn't far now. Just a few more meters and he would be standing near her.

* * *

After leaving Shane's house, Mitchie ran to the nearby park which was only a few blocks away. Even though she had decided to run away, she wanted to think about what she was doing, plan ahead, and just be sure of herself. Because she came to her special place often, she was used to running this far. She quickly came up to the waterfall and sat on the bridge but not to close to the edge.

Mitchie closed her eyes and let herself flow with the sounds of Mother Nature. She listened closely to the small waterfall crashing on the rocks; the babbling brook nearby and the small fish that would occasionally jump up; the birds singing and fluttering from tree to tree or just going with the wind. Mitchie could even hear some crickets even though it was only four o' clock and light didn't seem like it was leaving anytime soon. Mitchie laid down on her back, letting loose hair in her face flow with the wind as she closed her eyes.

She actually thought that running away didn't seem as bad it could.

After about ten minutes of basically meditating, Mitchie pulled out her guitar. Ironically, she had chosen to bring it with her. She also pulled out her songbook and turned to a certain page. Mitchie tuned her guitar a little before strumming and starting to sing,

"_The night is getting darker  
Soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us,  
Sing a song for me,  
Lift me higher with your words,  
Sing that cold melody  
Now follow me  
Onto the moonlit sidewalk  
And take my hand  
Grip it tighter, don't let it go_"

Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
They'll try to speak  
Negatively about us,  
But they cant say another word  
They'll realize,  
Jealousy, has taken over their minds  
Trying to break us down  
But what they don't know  
Is it only makes us stronger.

* * *

"Please be here, please be here," Shane hopefully whispered to himself as he ran down the trail. Sure he ran a lot but this trail was completely eating him up. There were so many hills, slopes, and it was so steep. He was pretty surprised and impressed by how many times Mitchie had been here and gotten used to it. Even so, Shane's legs were able to carry him to the bushes before Mitchie's special place. Before he got past the bushes, he heard a person singing. Shane instantly knew that it was Mitchie.

"_The night is getting darker  
Soon the stars will be falling down to rescue us,  
Sing a song for me,  
Lift me higher with your words,  
Sing that cold melody  
Now follow me  
Onto the moonlit sidewalk  
And take my hand  
Grip it tighter, don't let it go_"

Passions taking over skies  
Leaving sand behind for them to choke on  
They'll try to speak  
Negatively about us,  
But they cant say another word  
They'll realize,  
Jealousy, has taken over their minds  
Trying to break us down  
But what they don't know  
Is it only makes us stronger.

Shane peeked through the bushes and his suspicions were right. There Mitchie was, sitting on the ledge of the bridge, guitar in hand, and her songbook in front of her. Shane decided to just keep quiet and watch Mitchie for a while. Not like a stalker, but just as a caring boyfriend. The crisp silence was ended though when Mitchie said,

"I want to be stronger for you Shane."

Shane was shocked. He thought that his cover was blown and that Mitchie saw him but he was wrong. Mitchie just placed her guitar behind her, lying down on the bridge, and she just sighed. She swung to her legs and said to herself, thinking no one was watching and that she was alone, "Should I do this? Won't everyone miss me? Will everyone miss me?"

Shane was once again shocked, but was also confused. _What is she talking about?_ he thought. _Wait, no, no, no. No way! She's gonna jump! She's gonna commit suicide because she thinks everyone hates her!_ Shane immediately jumped up from his spot and ran towards Mitchie. He started screaming, "Wait! Mitchie! Don't do it!"

Mitchie was surprised and just stared at Shane's running figure. "Sh-shane? What are you doing here?" She noticed that he was still running towards her. "Wait! Shane! Stop running! You're gonna--"

It was too late. Mitchie couldn't finish her sentence cause Shane slipped on the edge of the bridge and fell. Who's bright idea was it to make a bridge with no railing? Not even a rope rail? Shane tripped and fell off the bridge. He tried to grab the bridge's plank but his fingers slipped. "AAH!"

"Shane!"

* * *

_"Hello?"_

"Tess!"

_"Nate? What's up? You wanna talk to Caitlyn?"_

"No, not now. I need you to bring everyone to the hospital!"

_"What? Why?"_ Tess gasped from her side of the line. _"Is Jason having problems?"_

"No. It's Mitchie and Shane."

_"Did Shane find her? Are they hurt?"_

"I don't know yet! Just bring everyone to the hospital!"

_"Okay, okay. Pushy."_

Nate quickly hung up and grabbed his jacket. Kenny did the same but stopped zipping up when he realized something. "Um, Nate? How are we gonna get to the hospital? You are still getting your license." Nate pointed to the clock.

"It's five o' clock. You know what that means." Right after Nate said this, they could both hear their parents honking from the driveway.

"Awesome. Let's go." Both boys ran outside and went into the car, slamming both doors heard. Their parents immediately became concerned.

"Sweeties, what's wrong?" Mrs. Gray asked her sons.

"We need to get to the hospital stat!" Kenny quickly said. Mr. Gray nodded and drove out of the driveway.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Mr. Gray asked from up front.

"It's Mitchie! She ran away and Shane went after her. He told us to meet him at the hospital," Nate explained.

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God," Mitchie breathed out quickly. She ran down to where Shane's limp body was. She noticed something red on his head and pushed away some of his hairs. There was a large bloody gash on his head and his arm seemed twisted in an angle it should never be in. "Oh my God, oh my God."

Out of nowhere, Mitchie heard a phone ringing. It was playing _Come Back to Me_ by the Plain White T's. _Wow_, Mitchie thought. _It completely fit the situation._ Mitchie immediately knew it was Shane's cell and ran to it. She answered it. "Hello?"

_"Mitchie?"_

"Nate?"

_"Where's Shane?"_

"He's knocked out and bleeding. I also think his arm is broken by the looks of it."

_"Man! You didn't kick his ass for finding you, did you?"_

"No, he accidentally fell down a waterfall."

Mitchie could practically hear Nate gag. _"A-a-a wa-waterfall?!"_

"Yeah, I'll explain at the hospital. I need to call 911."

_"Okay, bye."_

* * *

Nate, Kenny, and their parents immediately got to the hospital before Mitchie and the unconcious Shane. Caitlyn, Tess, and the others, too. Since they didn't want Nate to be swarmed by fans, they all decided to stay in Jason's room, obviously with the hospital's permission. Jason was surprised.

"Hey, what's going on? Are you guys giving me a party?" Jason asked excitedly.

"No, Mitchie and Shane told us to meet them here but since it would be best that I wouldn't be swarmed by fans, we're staying your room," Nate explained. Jason pouted when he learned he wasn't getting a party but quickly put on a serious and worried expression when he heard about Shane and Mitchie. Everyone turned to Kenny, who was at the doorway, when they heard him gasp.

"I don't think that's how they meant to meet us," Kenny said to everyone, but still staring as he watched Shane, in a stretcher, come rolling in, still in his very bloody state. His used to be white t-shirt was now a soaked, bloody red. Everyone ran to the doorway just in time to see Mitchie running in after Shane on the stretcher.

* * *

**Yeah, so um. I decided to go on with that story from last chapter. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the bottom part of the chapter before. So, I still need some job ideas for Joe and Kevin and Nick. You can get some ideas from the show Burn Notice. And, yeah, I already chose who was the person who burned him. So, back to this story. You know what to do.**

**Ja ne.**


	13. Who is that?

**Yo people. Thanks for reviewing and stuff. Also, I find it ironic that this chapter is chapter 13. Anyway, read and review! I hope I can get up to 200 reviews!**

"No! No! Shane!" Mitchie called out, trying to grab his stretcher but two nurses held her back and pulled her away.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we can't have anyone in the ER while surgery is in process."

Mitchie sniffled and calmed down. She stuttered out, "O-o-okay." The nurses nodded when they were sure that she had calmed down. "C-can I s-see him la-later wh-when he's o-out?"

"Are you family of Shane Gray?"

At this moment, Kenny chose to run up to Mitchie and attached himself to her. The nurses and especially Mitchie were startled by the sudden outburst appearance of the young boy. "She's not family but I am. And I want her here." Kenny put up his practiced signature pout and the nurses were helpless against it. Mitchie was extremely impressed. That kid could really out do himself.

"Okay, she can visit when Mr. Gray is out. Who are you two anyway?" Both nurses recognized Shane from Connect Three but not Mitchie or Kenny.

"I'm Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend. This is Kenny, the Grays' youngest brother. He's not really part of the band."

The female nurse's face lit up in realization. "Oh yeah. I remember you two from that concert last week. You're truly a wonderful singer. And you Kenny. My daughter loves you. Can I have both your autographs?"

Both nodded and signed the paper she handed them but Kenny was surprised. "Your daughter loves me, not my brothers? Me? The nine-year-old little brother? And you're asking for my autograph?"

The female nurse nodded. "Yeah, my eight-year-old daughter loves you completely. She also thought it was pretty funny and cool when she saw you push Nate in the pool from your tree house."

Kenny's jaw hung loose. "She saw that?"

"Yes but no, she's not a stalker. She likes to run for exercise and I guess your house is on her route, which means, you live near us. That's pretty cool."

"Wow," was all Mitchie could say. Kenny's ears perked up (not that he wasn't listening but he had an idea. It happens often, don't ask).

"Can I meet your daughter?" Kenny asked as he walked away with the female nurse. The other nurse, a male, just shrugged and walked away to do other work. Now Mitchie was alone. She didn't know that the others were there so she thought she was.

"Awkward," Mitchie muttered. She sat down in one of the hard, blue connected chairs. She kicked a nearby black pen that was on the ground and sighed. "It's not funny when Shane's not around."

Mitchie still didn't know the others were there. They were watching from around a hallway and when they turned around, they all exchanged worried glances. Something needed to be done about Mitchie and they were the ones who needed to do it.

* * *

"What's she doing?" Tess asked Barron as she entered the hospital. It was Monday already but Mitchie decided not to go to school. In fact, Mitchie stayed at the hospital the whole weekend. Her parents knew where she was thanks to the Grays and asked to keep an eye on her. Mitchie stayed in the waiting room the whole weekend. The only times she left her spot were when she had to go to the bathroom or hunger was bugging her. "Now what's she doing?"

Mitchie turned around to grab her songbook. She also grabbed her guitar and her stuff and stood up. She went to the receptionist with her stuff. The receptionist kindly gave her the info she wanted and Mitchie thanked her. She went into Shane's room unknowingly being followed by Barron and Sander who were ordered by Tess. Caitlyn tagged along so she could keep an eye on her best friend.

Mitchie pulled up a chair next to Shane's bed and for once, was thankful Shane was still knocked out. He was given an anesthetic earlier. She started strumming a few chords before breaking into song.

_Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months  
Neighbors complaining from the fights and  
Why can't things be the same  
And maybe I'm just a little bit cautious  
Of what I'm gonna say  
When I tell you I can't live this way.  
But I don't know what to expect from someone who's so insane_

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open._

_The only noises in my head  
Are consumed of your voice  
From all the pain and hatred  
How long can you kick somebody down  
Before a foot breaks?_

_And why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again 'cause  
I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut when it's really open._

_And I knew that you would fabricate  
This situation just for  
The sake of your need for attention  
And I'm sick of always being the one  
To always break down, always melt down  
In the end, oh no,  
And maybe this time  
It's a sign that independence and I  
Are finally catching on  
I don't need you to rely on._

_And why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again 'cause  
I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open.  
Spitting fire back and forth now  
Times have changed in just a few months._

Mitchie finished and stood up. She placed her guitar down and kissed Shane on the lips for almost a minute before pulling away. When she started gathering her things, Barron and Sander hid behind a laundry basket near Shane's door. They still watched her as she picked up her stuff. Mitchie walked to the door and before she turned away out of his life, she said, and unintentionally clear enough for Barron and Sander,

"I love you Shane."

* * *

After Mitchie left Shane's room, Barron and Sander ran into Jason's room as fast as they could, startling everyone inside. Caitlyn slowly followed, not wanting to look like a total idiot like the other two. Tess immediately went to them, asking, "Well?"

Barron said between pants, "She left. She sang a new song to Shane while he was asleep and left."

"She didn't say anything else but 'I love you, Shane,'" Sander continued.

"What?" everyone else in the room exclaimed.

"Yeah, these bozos were right," Caitlyn said as she casually strolled in. "She left without another word towards us."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!" Nate and Kenny took one glance at each other before racing down the halls towards Shane's room. They were quickly followed by Mr. and Mrs. Gray, Tess, and Caitlyn. Barron and Sander decided to sit this one out. "Where is she? Where's Mitchie?" Shane asked frantically.

Kenny gave him a sympathetic look before saying, "Mitchie, she— Mitchie left. She came to see you, she sang you a song, and then kissed you and ran away."

"What? I need to, ugh!" Shane groaned as he placed his hand where his gash was healing It felt like hell. "Damn it!" Shane immediately regretted what he said though when he saw Kenny's frightened figure. Shane's facial expression became softer. "Oh, K.G. I'm sorry for erupting so quickly and loudly."

"It's okay." Kenny walked up to Shane's bed and pulled Shane into a brotherly hug. Once they pulled back, Kenny pulled a chair up to Shane's bedside and rested his head on Shane's lap. Shane stroked some of Kenny's soft brown locks.

"So what do we do?"

"I don't think that we _can_ or _should_ do anything," Caitlyn stated bluntly. "Mitchie obviously wants time to think so why don't we give her some. She'll come back sooner or later."

Shane looked down and hoped Caitlyn was right. He wanted Mitchie to come home as soon as possible.

* * *

A month later, a new girl came walking in the school. Everything she was wearing was black. Basically, she had a punk look going on. The whole school was confused but the sight of punk girl. She also had some pink highlights in her hair and looked kinda emo. Only seven students recognized her immediately but none of them were the heartbroken Shane.

Yeah, Shane hadn't gotten over Mitchie. He was back to being dark and almost angry or depressed all the time. The Connect Three band had to cancel some concerts and interviews because of his depressed state. His parents, the band, and especially his brothers were trying to cheer him up but failed miserably. Shane just couldn't let go of Mitchie.

"It's totally her," Tess whispered to her table. Other tables were also whispering about the new girl but they couldn't recognize her.

"She's definitely back," Barron said.

"But in full black," Sander rhymed/continued.

Shane lifted his head from his arms. "Who is back?" he asked, slightly annoyed that he didn't know.

Everyone at the table stared at him in shock, realizing he didn't know. Caitlyn spoke up but in low tone, "Mitchie is back but there is definitely something up with her."

Shane looked at the new Mitchie in disbelief. _His_ Mitchie was back but she was completely different. She looked like she had a dark rain cloud over her where ever she went. Shane just continued to state at her like everyone else but unlike them, he wanted to know what was up and wanted to help.

* * *

**Ooh, what's up with Mitchie? Want to know? Ha, I'm gonna make you wait. Yes, I'm this evil. And yeah, the beginning was pretty much pointless, I just felt like adding something.**

**Also, about the Burn Notice story, I need people to audition for either Joe/Shane's girlfriend or Nate or Jason (I need to figure out which one of the two). If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the bottom summary of Chapter 12. If you want to be Joe or Nate/Jason's girlfriend, just give me the following things in a PM or something:**

**Name  
Personality  
****What you'd wear  
Age  
****Height  
One or two interesting facts about yourself  
****  
If I choose you, these things will be mentioned. Same thing applies if you want to be a client that Joe/Shane does a job for.**

**You know what to do. I hope I can get my reviews to reach 200!**

**Ja ne.**


	14. LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OVER IT

**I'm so sorry! I was supposed to post this yesterday but then I got dragged into going to an arcade and the mall. It was so boring. Here's the next chapter and the explanation to Mitchie's new look. Read and review! Also, I'm gonna upload another chapter later to make it up to you guys. Hooray!**

Shane stood up and walked over to Mitchie's table. She was alone and now all eyes in the cafeteria were on the two. Mitchie even looked up at him but she didn't even care about him. "Can I help you?" she asked in a dull tone.

"No, but I can help you," Shane said, putting on a smirk.

"Wow, you're a bright ray of sunshine," Mitchie stated sarcastically. She turned away from him and went back to poking her spaghetti with a fork.

"Okay, what's with the attitude?" Shane laughed.

"Do you mind? I'd rather be alone and you're not helping." Shane's face fell.

"What is wrong with you? I haven't seen you in a month and you act like this towards me?" Shane completely blew up and now everyone was definitely watching them. "You left while I was unconcious and just say 'bye' by singing a song and now you act like you don't know me. Do you even care about me or my feelings? I'm a person, too! You can't just waltz into my life and just rip my heart to shreds! What the hell is wrong with you Mitchie?!"

The cafeteria fell silent after Shane's rant. Shane took a deep breath and started to walk away, only to be stopped by Mitchie, who also rose from her seat. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You have no reason to accuse me of doing anything to you. I don't even know you. I don't know you, your friends, or why, you, even have, a-a bodyguard." Mitchie said the last part slowly and confused. "You have no right to yell in my face and tell me what to do. If I look one of your ex-girlfriends or something, well I'm not. I'm just the new student at this school who doesn't even know much about herself. So, LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET OVER IT!" Mitchie stomped out the cafeteria in a huff, also leaving the cafeteria speechless.

Shane only responded with one word that was barely over a whisper, "What?"

* * *

"That cannot be Mitchie," Shane muttered as he leaned his head on the window. They were going to Mitchie's house. There were definitely some things they needed to be filled in on. Shane looked out the window and saw Mitchie, or at least the new Mitchie, walking home. "Mitchie..."

"We're here!" Jason said enthusiastically, not bothered or knowing about the tension in the truck. Everyone nodded and got out of the car going straight for Mitchie's door.

"Oh, um, hello guys. Come on in," Connie said. She didn't really know that all of them were coming. After everyone was settled, Nate got to the point because Shane had his head down, still moping.

"Mrs. Torres--"

"Connie."

"Connie... We saw Mitchie at school today and she was completely different. And when Shane tried to talk to her, she blew up in his face and then left angrily."

Connie looked down, trying to figure out what to say. When she did, she explained the whole thing. "A week after Mitchie ran away, we received a phone call from the nearby hospital. Apparently, while Mitchie was walking down the sidewalk one night, a drunk driver was speeding down that road and well, hit her. She didn't break any bones but she fractured a couple and she was in a coma for a week. When Mitchie woke up, she didn't remember anything at all. Only that her name is Mitchie Torres. For two weeks, we were showing her pictures and videos of herself, us, and you guys, too, but she couldn't remember anything about you guys. Only that we were her parents and somehow, her love for music was still with her. She remembered all her songs but she didn't even remember that she sang that duet with you Shane." Shane frowned and hung his head again. "She became depressed after struggling with her amnesia so now she's all dark now. We've been trying to cheer her up but nothing's worked."

Their conversation was interrupted when Mitchie slammed the door to the house. Her eyes scanned the group before her before landing on her mom, and then Shane. "What is _he_ doing here?" she coldly spat.

Shane stood up and just muttered, "I'm just leaving." Shane left without another word leaving everyone still speechless.

"Whatever," Mitchie grumbled before running upstairs to her room. She slammed her door making Connie cringe.

"I'm sorry for her sour attitude. It's just how she is now," Connie apologized, looking ashamed.

"It's okay. We'll just leave now," Peggy said and everyone agreed and followed out the door silently.

* * *

The next day was pretty much the same when Mitchie came to school, besides her yelling feud with Shane. The only difference, besides the feud, was that Mitchie brought along a guitar. This made everyone even more curious, especially Shane. During free period, Shane followed Mitchie as she went outside to the courtyard. He hid behind some bushes as she started to tune guitar. When she was satisfied by its sound, she started to play,

_Did you forget that I was even alive?  
Did you forget everything we ever had?  
__Did you forget?  
Did you forget about me?  
Did you regret ever standing by my side?  
Did you forget what we were feeling inside?  
No more left  
To forget  
About us_

But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

But now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret ever holding my hand?  
Never again  
Please don't forget, don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget it  
I won't forget, about us

But I saw where we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Stop where we belong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we learned  
I wont forget it  
I wont forget us

But I saw where we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you wont sing along  
You've forgotten about us

Shane gave a sympathetic to the back of Mitchie's head before throwing a paper airplane at her head. He immediately ran away before she could say, "Ow." She turned around and looked behind the bushes but saw that no one was there. Mitchie picked up and read what the paper airplane said. She was shocked and somewhat satisfied with what it said. The message was:

_I never forgot about you Mitchie Torres and I never will._

* * *

Mitchie walked up to Shane's locker and shoved the unfolded paper airplane into his chest. He took his head out of his locker and just looked at her. Mitchie spat coldly, "Okay, what's with this?"

"What are you talking about?" Shane lied.

"You know what I'm talking, whatever your name is. You followed me and heard me sing. And this isn't the first time."

Shane smirked. "So you do remember."

"No, actually I don't." Mitchie looked down at her feet. "Some of my memories come back in flashes, like when I was looking at some pictures. The first thing that came back was this memory, no actually two memories. The first one was both of us talking like in a dressing room. And we were talking about finding 'the voice' and something about a canoe ride. The other one was you explaining to me about when you first heard me sing _This Is Me_ with the piano."

"Look, Mitchie, all I want to do right now is help you. All I care about—"

"Probably just some other girl," Mitchie muttered but Shane heard her.

"No, all I care about is you Mitchie. And I'm gonna help you in any way possible."

"Okay then. Well, do you have any ideas?"

Shane smirked once again. "Well..." Mitchie patiently waited for an answer but instead, Shane swiftly but softly placed his lips on Mitchie's.

* * *

**I'll have the next chapter up in an hour or so. Review please!**


	15. Deja Vu

**So, special treat to make it up to you guys. A very long chapter! Nine pages on Word. Awesome. And thanks for reviewing.**

_"No, all I care about is you Mitchie. And I'm gonna help you in any way possible."_

_"Okay then. Well, do you have any ideas?"_

_Shane smirked once again. "Well..." Mitchie patiently waited for an answer but instead, Shane swiftly but softly placed his lips on Mitchie's._

* * *

Mitchie was shocked at first but didn't pull away. They didn't go in a make-out session since Shane pulled away first. Mitchie was still shocked but not that much in a bad way.

"Wow. You're a good kisser Shane," Mitchie said bluntly, yet honestly.

"See, we're getting somewhere. You remember my name. And yeah, I've been told that."

"Jerk," Mitchie joked. Shane's jaw dropped jokingly. "Weird as it is, I guess you're right. But there's something weird. Like it's bad and good at the same time." The two started walking down the hallways, towards the cafeteria for lunch.

"Unless you count me all of a sudden I suddenly suck at kissing, I'm thinking that the bad thing you are thinking is about either you think I'm cheating with another girl or that we shouldn't be kissing. And the good thing would be, and I'm sure of this, is that you were and still are my girlfriend."

"That makes sense, sort of. So, I think I remember that besides Kenny, I think you have one or two more brothers?"

"Whoa, how do you remember Kenny?"

"Please, I love that boy, and maybe," Mitchie mumbled the last part, "he visited me while I was in the hospital..."

"What? He knew that you're in the hospital and I didn't?!"

"Shane! Don't cause a scene! And besides, it's not exactly my fault. His school was having problems and they were trying to fox it or something so they cancelled school for the week. He visited me so he wasn't bored."

"Hey Shaney," Kelly flirted. "I know Mitchie still isn't back, so if you still need a shoulder to cry on, I'm available." Kelly added a wink, completely ignoring and not knowing that Mitchie was next to him. "Who's the freak?"

"Sorry Kelly but I'm much better now, thanks to her," Shane said as pecked Mitchie's cheek. Mitchie was startled by the quick peck but nonetheless blushed, which was something the _new_ Mitchie rarely did. Kelly scoffed.

"Isn't this that new loser kid you were yelling at yesterday? Pfft, what makes her so special? She looks all emo-ish and like a cutter. I bet she is one! That's why she's still wearing long sleeves! And besides, wouldn't your precious Mitchie be angry at you for cheating on you with a girl who looks like she came from the dead?"

The statements made Mitchie blow up and unroll her sleeves. Sure there were cuts but there was only one on each of her arms, both in different areas. "I am not a cutter. My guitar strings broke before so I was covering this up so people don't think I'm a cutter! And besides, it's near the end of February. Of course I'd wear clothes like these!"

Shane protectively put his arm around Mitchie. "Yeah, and, I'm not cheating on Mitchie. She doesn't exactly know this but her real self knows that I love her even more than music."

"It sure doesn't look like that, and what do you mean _real self_? Has she not reached her _full potential_?" Kelly sarcastically joked.

"No, Mitchie has amnesia," and before Shane walked away with her, he added, "And this is her."

* * *

"So, thanks for standing up for me. I think I remember her now. Kelly Tyler right?" Shane nodded and Mitchie continued. "She's the cousin of Tess Tyler, who was a bitch, but is now one of our close friends. Her mom is TJ Tyler and we met, in a bad way, at Camp Rock!" Mitchie squealed and hugged Shane. "Oh my God! This is the most I've remembered in one day! Thank you!"

"No problem."

"So do I have to kiss your other brothers? Not including Kenny of course. I mean he's only nine and we're close as friends and I don't want him to get bad ideas like I'd do something bad 'cause that would be bad since like I said, we're close friends and--"

Shane cut her off by kissing her quickly. Mitchie blushed once again. "Hey, you're cute when you ramble or blush. I can't help myself."

"But seriously, do I have to kiss your other brothers?"

"What? Oh, oh no. They have their own girlfriends. Maybe if you played some of your music with them though, it might bring some memories back."

"But I've never openly shared my songs, or at least not that I remember."

"Mitchie, trust me. You've played with Nate and Jason before. You'll be fine."

"Um, okay." The two walked up to the table and Mitchie first waved at Jason, and then Nate. "Hi Nate. Hi Jason."

"I'm Nate," Nate corrected.

"And I'm Jason. I like birds and bird-houses," Jason said as if nothing were different and he was making a new friend, sort of.

"I remember now, you have like 52 birdhouses last time I remember see them," Mitchie said as she nodded.

"I'm actually working on my 65th. Time flies when you're having fun, I'll tell you that."

"I'm Caitlyn. I produce music. Check me out," Caitlyn said as she typed something on her laptop. She played it everyone swayed their heads to the music. A light bulb lit up above Shane's head.

"I got it!" Shane exclaimed standing up. "That song, what is it?"

"It's an original. It even has lyrics. I call it Our _Time Is Here_. It's basically about the end of our experience at Camp Rock."

"You should make a recording of Mitchie, Tess, and Peggy singing the song. It could help Mitchie remember Camp Rock."

Mitchie thought about it and rubbed her chin. "You know, even though I don't recall this whole Camp Rock thing, I think it's a pretty good idea."

"Okay then. It's settled. After school, you girls will meet up at Caitlyn's to get the recording done."

"Wait, what about you guys?" Peggy asked.

Nate and Jason smirked as they leaned back in their chairs. Nate answered, "Well, we have other plans that are important, too."

* * *

"So, I guess it's Guys Day In?"

Jason's brothers paused the game and just stared at him. Sometimes they just really wondered if he was their older blood brother.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" Nate asked.

"Seriously Jas," Kenny started.

"You're not making any sense," Shane finished.

"Uh, it's the opposite of a Girls Night Out. We're guys, it's still the afternoon, and we're indoors. Anyways, come on, the girls are recording their song. What are us guys doing? Nothing at the moment right now," Jason pointed out as he put down his controller.

"True, so very true."

"Let's invite Barron and Sander over!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Actually, I think I have a better idea that I can add on," Nate piped up out of nowhere. His brothers turned to him to listen to what he had to say. "Why don't we also invite Jaime? You know, so we can get to know him better."

"Why? He's Tess' boyfriend, not ours," Kenny joked. "Besides, he's a stranger to me."

"Exactly why we should invite him over with the rest of the guys. So he won't be like a stranger to you or us."

"I honestly have a bad idea about this," Jason admitted.

* * *

"'Sup dudes," Jaime greeted as he walked in the Grays' home.

Jaime had slightly long, dirty-blonde hair, like a surfer. He was actually a skater and even skated on the way here. He was somewhere between white and a light tan and was Shane's height. Jaime is the same age as Jason, eighteen. He finished school early and likes to go around the country, especially to skate.

"Hey Jaime," the rest of the crew greeted.

"Wat'cha playing?" Jaime sat down next to Kenny and Shane, who were both really into the game. He read the players' name on the TV screen. "Who are _K.G._ and _S.G._?"

"Us," they responded together.

"I thought your names were Kenny and Shane Gray."

"They are but those are their nicknames for each other. They're _that_ close as brothers," Nate explained as he sat down.

"Do you guys know where the closest skate shop and mall is? I need to get something."

"Sure, we'll all go there." Shane and Kenny groaned towards Nate's response but went with the group anyway.

* * *

"So, what do you need to get?" Shane asked.

"First, I need to find that skate shop. There's something really important I need to get," Jaime said as he started to run away from the group.

"Wait! Jaime! The skate shop is... Damn it!" Shane muttered.

"I'll get him," Kenny said before taking off. He started running and quickly took sight of Jaime and ran faster. "Jaime! Wait!"

Jaime turned around and saw Kenny, which only made him run faster. Kenny glared at the back of his head and began to run as fast as he could. He quickly caught up to Jaime, _thank you escaping from fan girls_, and jumped on his back, bringing him down on the spot. Kenny was somehow able to lip Jaime on his back and pin down his shoulders.

"Get off of me!" Jaime roared.

"Not until you explain why you ran away from us," Kenny ordered as he struggled to keep Jaime pinned. Hey, he was doing a pretty good job for an eight year old.

Jaime scoffed. "Please, you guys were watching me like a bunch of vultures getting ready to kill me or something. What bad was I doing?"

Kenny gave him a confused look as he got off Jaime. "Then why did you run away?"

"Kid, I just explained that."

"Well, we just wanted to get to know you. We didn't mean to intimidate you or anything. Sorry."

"It's okay. I guess."

"So, um. Where are you from? Like, what do you like to do besides skate?"

"I'm from Northern California. And besides skating, I do tae-kwon-do and I like making videos."

"Really? Like of what?"

"Random and/or funny moments. Like this one time, man it was hilarious. But remember this; I was like in first grade. Okay, me and my best friends Kyle and Liam were playing tag and all of a sudden, I trip over a rock that's like the size of a pebble." Jaime noticed that Kenny was somewhat holding in a stifled laugh and smiled at this. "But that's not the best part. As Liam chases Kyle, Kyle trips over a blade of grass. One itty bitty piece of grass." Now, Kenny decides to fall on his back and roll around the floor laughing. "Yeah, my mom was watching us and caught the whole thing on tape."

"That's pretty funny. Thanks for telling me that. Um, wanna go back now?"

"Sure."

* * *

"What took you guys so long? Jason went crazy again and ran off to get some food for Jake," Barron said.

"Oh, um, we just talked some things out. You know, got to know each other," Jaime answered as he lightly ruffled Kenny's hair.

"That's cool. Ready to check out that skate shop?" Nate asked, pointing in the direction of it.

"You know it." Jaime and Kenny quickly ran inside to talk to a worker in the shop. Kenny came with because he already knew what Jaime was going to get. They quickly went to the skateboards to have a custom-made design carved in and the rest of the group slowly followed. Jaime chose a pink board with purple stripes going across. They guys, except Kenny, laughed.

"Dude, pink?" Shane asked between laughs. Jaime glared at him.

"Don't judge me," was all Jaime said before picking out some simple purple wheels to go with it. It took all of the guys' self control to not burst out laughing. After Jaime paid for the custom board with wheels, the group immediately caught up with Jason who was holding bags of bird food. Slightly annoyed by the others, Jaime blurted out, "Dudes, do you seriously think I'd shred on a pink and purple board?"

"I don't know, maybe," Sander said before holding his chest from laughter. Barron was doing the same thing. Jaime just rolled his eyes as he watched his two friends.

"Guys, it's for Tess," Jaime and Jason said together. The two boys on the floor stopped rolling around and stared at Jaime and Jason. The others did, too.

"Wow," was all Kenny said.

"Yeah, that normally happens with Shane and Kenny," Nate said.

"Or us two," Barron and Sander added.

"Okay," Shane said. "_Awkward_."

* * *

"You guys ready?" Caitlyn asked. Tess, Mitchie, and Peggy nodded. "Are you sure Mitchie?"

"Yeah. I'm ready," Mitchie responded.

"Okay, here we go." Caitlyn counted off, "Five, four, three, two." Caitlyn pressed the spacebar and music played through the stereos. All three girls took a deep breath and started to sing,

"_We're done, but it's not over, we'll start it again  
After the end of the day, it keeps getting better  
Don't be afraid, we'll do it together_"

_Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move, it's my time to move  
Come on, come on, let go  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, come on, you know  
Our time, our time is here_

_We know, but we're not certain  
How can we be, how can we see what's ahead  
The road keeps on turning  
And all we can do, is travel each day to the next_

_Come on, come on, you know  
It's your time to move, it's my time to move  
Come on, come on, let go  
Leave it all behind, your past and mine_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
Our paths will cross again in time  
It's never the same tomorrow,  
And tomorrow is never clear  
So come on, come on, you know  
Our time, our time is here_

_YEAH!_

_Gone are the days of summer  
We couldn't change it if we tried  
So come on, come on, come on  
Come on, come on, come on  
So come on, come on, you know  
Our time... Our time is here."_

"That was great girls!" Caitlyn yelled from behind the soundboard.

"Ugh, I need to sit down," Mitchie groaned as she sat down on a couch. Yeah, Caitlyn's garage was her personalized recording studio. It was pretty good, too. Tess even said that she hasn't seen anything this cool since her mom's tour bus.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Tess asked as she sat down next to Mitchie.

"Ugh, I need an aspirin. _Final Jam_'s being a bitch to me right now."

"What?" Peggy asked, obviously confused.

"Um..." Mitchie's eyes widened as flashes appeared in her head.

* * *

_"That's Tess Tyler. The Diva of Camp Rock."_

_"Is she really good?"_

_"She's good at trying to hard to be good. Understandable 'cause her mom's TJ Tyler."_

_"The TJ Tyler? She's got like a trillion Grammies."_

_"A trillion and one, I think. Hi, I'm Caitlyn. Camper today, top-selling music producer tomorrow. Check me out."_

* * *

_"Can't I guy get some peace?"_

_"Sorry, uh, I, sorry."_

_"You said that already."_

_"Sorry. Uh, was that you playing? It sounded kinda different."_

_"Then my usual stupid cookie-cutter popstar-stuff? Sorry to disappoint."_

_Mitchie giggled. "I liked it. I mean, for stupid cookie-cutter popstar-stuff."_

_"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better."_

_

* * *

__"Aren't you gonna get in line?"_

_"Oh, it's not me. Trust. Anyway, he's never heard me."_

_

* * *

__"This is me," Mitchie sang._

_"You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me," Shane sang along._

_"This is me."_

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing."_

_They sang together, "Now I've found who I am. There's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be. This is me."_

_

* * *

__"So I guess my search is over."_

_"That depends on who you're looking for. Hi, I'm Mitchie."_

_"I'm Shane. You up for a canoe ride later?"_

_"I wouldn't miss it."_

* * *

"Whoa," Mitchie muttered as she let go of her head. "Shane was right."

**Really long right? Yeah, I decided on getting some stuff about Jaime in because he's basically like an unknown character. Weird connection with Jason though. And Shane was right. Weird. Oh, and check out the trailer for my new story, _Burned by a Girl._ Well, you know what to do.**


	16. Differents sides of Jason

**Yeah, so uh thanks for reviewing and stuff. Sorry but this is a filler chapter. Still, read and review. More drama soon to come.**

It was free period again and Mitchie went back to where she was sitting the day before. She brought her guitar again. She quickly tuned and started playing.

"_I've always been the kind of girl  
__That hid my face  
__So afraid to tell the world  
__What I've got to say  
__But I have this dream  
__Right inside of me  
__I'm gonna let it show  
__It's time to let you know  
__To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
__I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
__Gonna let the light  
__Shine on me  
__Now I've found  
__Who I am  
__There's no way to hold it in  
__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
__The reason that I'm singing_—"

Mitchie stopped abruptly and yelled, "Dang it!" Shane just happened to be passing by and walked up to her. He scanned her before sitting down next to her.

"I see you're not wearing full black anymore," Shane said with a smirk. It was true. Instead of black pants, she had regular jeans and on her head was one of her hats. Her shirt though, was black and had a metallic skull with wings on it.

"Yup, just the t-shirt this time." Mitchie sighed and put her guitar next to her.

"It's good to see that the old Mitchie is coming back. So, what's on your mind? I heard you yell dang it before continuing 'This Is Me'."

"I don't know." Mitchie started to look down at her shoes before continuing. "It's just that, I feel like the song is missing something. Like, when I sing this part, it doesn't seem right. It's as if I'm not supposed to sing it."

Shane smiled at his confused girlfriend which just made her more confused. "Maybe it's because it actually sounds like this,

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,  
__The reason that I'm singing,  
__I need to find you,  
__I gotta find you.  
__You're the missing piece I need,  
__The song inside of me,  
__I need to find you,  
__I gotta find you_."

Mitchie's eyes sparkled as something quickly went through her head. "Oh my God! Oh my God! I totally remember! You rock Shane!"

Shane popped his collar and said, "Why yes I do." Mitchie playfully punched his arm. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Save it, superstar."

"Hey, it's all a part of the rockstar image."

"Yup, you're my superstar. But Jason is my favorite!" Mitchie added quickly with a giggle.

"What? That's not fair!"

"Well, his randomness and always being clueless makes him loveable." Shane nodded.

"I agree. That's why I love Kenny so much. He was much more fun to play with than Nate was. Nate was even serious when he was wearing diapers. No wonder he's like the leader of the band."

"Yeah but you're my awesome, totally-hot, rockstar rebel." Mitchie kissed his nose.

"Hm, rockstar rebel. I like the sound of that." Shane protectively wrapped his arms around Mitchie as the two sat in silence for a couple minutes. "Hey Mitchie?"

"Yeah Shane?"

"I'm glad you're back."

"Me, too."

* * *

"Yeah! Believe it!" Jason jumped up on the couch and pumped his fists in the air. Kenny joined in and jumped on Jason's back. Jason laughed and started running around the house, still holding Kenny on his back. "Yeah!"

Mitchie and Shane walked into the house completely surprised. Nate was sitting in a chair, his head in his hands, clearly groaning. "Ugh, make it stop."

"Is Jason obsessed with **Naruto** now?" Mitchie said before giggling. Shane laughed as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I see someone has remembered a lot these past few days," Shane stated with a smirk.

"What can I say? My friends do crazy things to me."

Nate groaned. "I do not need this right now. I do not like lovey-dovey with totally annoying! It just adds on to the annoying!"

Shane stuck his tongue out at Nate before protectively hugging Mitchie. "You're just jealous since Caitlyn's not here."

"Not true."

"So true."

"Nuh-uh."

"Unh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

Mitchie sighed as she watched the two boys bicker over the childish matter. Yes, _boys_. Right now, they didn't deserve to be called _men_ or _teens_. She also knew that Shane was going to keep on pressing the matter so for her own amusement, Mitchie joined in. "Well Nate, I guess if you don't feel like seeing Caitlyn right now, I could just tell her that you want to cancel that date you had tonight..."

Nate's eyes widened as he stared at Mitchie. "No! No way I'm letting you tell her that I'm canceling our date tonight."

"Oh, so I guess you want to tell herself?" Mitchie put on a smirk as she stepped away from the doorway revealing a fake-pissed Caitlyn. She had heard them from the beginning so she decidedly to play along with Mitchie's game. Mitchie knew, too. Caitlyn stepped into the house, slowly walking up to Nate's sitting figure.

"Well?" Caitlyn spat, fake-angrily.

Nate stuttered out, "Ca-Cait-Caitlyn! I-I-I..."

"Well?"

"Uh..." Nate couldn't say anything since Caitlyn's face was less than an inch away from his. Caitlyn suddenly smiled and flicked his nose. "Huh?"

"Just kidding!" And Caitlyn swooped in and kissed him heatedly so they started to make-out. They pulled away after a while since they needed to take a breath. They heard a moan and both of them turned to Mitchie and Shane who were also making out. Oh boy. This is what happens when the parents are away. Shane was on top of Mitchie, who was on the couch, which made Nate and Caitlyn's eyes go wide. Neither couple noticed the other two brothers come in because before Jason could cover his eyes, Kenny yelled,

"Eww! Shane and Mitchie are kissing! Ew! Gross!"

This made Shane and Mitchie quickly pull apart and blush. They both sat on the couch, trying to straighten out themselves. Once Jason ushered Kenny out of the room so he could play video games, Jason came back in and scolded the two saying, "Are you guys crazy? If you went any farther on that couch, Kenny would surely have been scarred for life."

"Me, too," Nate added.

"Ditto," Caitlyn piped up. Mitchie and Shane glared at them.

"Well half of it isn't our fault. We got caught up in the moment because we saw Nate and Caitlyn making out," Shane protested. Jason sighed in annoyance as he sat down next to the couple.

"You are just so lucky Mom and Dad weren't home," Jason said as he flicked the closest brother next to him, which just happened to be Shane. Shane pouted so Mitchie kissed him to make him feel better. "Shane, get me a juice box," Jason ordered.

"Wait, why?"

"Because I said so, now DO IT!"

"Okay, okay. Geez, tell us when your time of the month has past," Shane joked as he got up. Nate couldn't help but let out a stifled laugh.

"Shut up. This is your punishment for almost scarring Kenny. Nate, go clean the pool."

"Wait, why?" Nate protested.

"I just explained that. Oh, thanks Shane. You can help Nate with the pool." Shane groaned in response but followed his younger brother out anyway. "Hey, Mitchie? Caitlyn? Our parents are out for the weekend so can you help me with the cooking for tonight?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn were definitely surprised by the sudden change in attitude coming from Jason. "Wait, Jason, you're bossing around your brothers but being incredibly nice to us," Mitchie stated.

"What gives?" Caitlyn continued.

Jason just let out a laugh. "Please, with the way both of your relationships are goin', there's no doubt you'll end up being my sisters. And I wouldn't hurt or yell at my sisters. Only brothers since I want them to be gentlemen, not jerks."

"Okay then, what should we make?" Mitchie asked as she put on an apron. Knowing that she was in the Grays' household, she had a strange feeling that something messy would occur. "Oh, I have a great idea!"

* * *

"Damn it!" Shane cussed as he picked up leaves from the water. "Jason's being such a bitch."

"Yeah, I know," Nate replied. "Wait, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Shane sniffed the air and immediately recognized the smell.

"MITCHIE'S WORLD-FAMOUS TORRES BURGERS!" Nate and Shane yelled. They immediately ran into the house, dropping what they were holding, completely surprised by the sight.

On some of the cabinets and Jason, Caitlyn, and Mitchie's hair had some flour and some balls of meat were sticking on the walls and cabinets. All the ingredients were also scattered around the kitchen and there was even a pot or bowl on each of the three's head. The three of them were laughing until they noticed Nate and Shane standing at the doorway. Jason spoke up saying, "What? Are you guys done with the pool?"

"Yeah," Nate said.

"But we're not cleaning this up," Shane added.

"I know. I am," Jason said.

"And we're helping, too," Mitchie and Caitlyn piped up at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed again. "Awkward."

"But don't think you two are off the hook," Jason said towards Shane and Nate. "You guys are done for tonight but tomorrow you guys will be working all day. But don't worry all our friends our coming over to help." Jason smirked as he pulled out some folded blueprints.

* * *

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Shane asked grumpily. It was 9 a.m. but Shane preferred waking up at 10 a.m. on weekends. Noon was okay with him, too. Nate on the other hand was a morning person like Mitchie. She came over around 8 a.m. and ate breakfast with him. Caitlyn joined in after a while, too.

"We will be rebuilding Kenny's tree house," Jason stated simply.

"Why? You built it last time. You can build it again yourself!" Shane whined.

"Yeah but I'm making a couple modifications that I'll need help with. Barron, Sander, and Jaime are picking up the extra lumber while Tess and Peggy are getting some extra pieces for it. Here are the plans." He handed them the blueprints and Shane immediately shook his head.

"Uh-uh! No way! I'm not building a birdhouse as a tree house for my little brother! No way! Not in my lifetime!"

"What? Let me see that," Nate said as he snatched the blueprints from Shane. "Jas, I'm gonna go with Shane on this one. There's no way we're—oh wait. That's pretty cool and creative Jason."

"At least somebody noticed," Jason stated as he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Shane asked, completely oblivious. Jason showed him the blueprints again and pointed to the bottom section which Shane obviously missed. "Oh. My bad. That's cool though. It explains the two huge holes in the walls."

"Yeah, so come on. I think Tess and Pegs are back."

"_Pegs_?" Caitlyn wondered. Jason blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"It's my nickname for her."

"Aw, that's cute," Mitchie commented. "Do you have a nickname for her?"

"Yeah, it's--"

"Hey Blue Jay!"

"Wow... Blue Jay," Caitlyn repeated as she nodded.

"I think it's cute," Mitchie stated. "And it fits him too, especially with his love for birds and ironically, his shirt is blue, with faded-blue jeans. How much more ironic could it get?"

"Hi Pegs," Jason greeted as he hugged her.

"Jaime, Barron, and Sander are back, too," Tess informed the others. They all cocked an eyebrow though when they saw Lola also coming towards them. Barron was also blushing while Sander was laughing. Jaime was just whistling and looking away, ignoring the weirdness.

"Dude, dude. You will not believe what happened at the junkyard," Sander said, still laughing at the blushing Barron.

* * *

_Earlier, Barron, Jaime, and Sander were looking for wood pieces until they stumbled upon Lola. "Hey, what's up guys?"_

_"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Jaime, Tess' boyfriend."_

_"I'm Lola, a friend from Camp Rock." Somehow, and for some unknown reason Barron started blushing. Lola noticed this. "Um, guys? Can I have a moment alone with Barron?" Sander got a mischievous look on his face but took Jaime with him as they went in another direction. But like said before, Sander got a mischievous look and when they were out of eyesight, Sander started beat boxing loud enough for the other two to hear. Jaime laughed at his friend's joke. Barron blushed even more._

_"Shut up Sander!" Barron yelled, shutting up Sander._

_"Okay, now that that's over, what's up with you?" Lola asked him. Barron took a deep breath before he started to rap,_

_"__**You're like my best friend  
**__**Connection that'll never end  
**__**Known each other since we were babies  
**__**Our adventures were always crazy  
**__**Okay, this rap's getting lame  
**__**So just listen to what I have to say**_

_Um... will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Lola looked around the junkyard. "Okay... not the best place to ask but sure. You're my Barrie."_

_"Really?" Barron said as he looked down, blushing once again._

_"Aw, you're cute when you blush."_

_"Thanks."_

_"Sure." Lola filled the space between them and kissed Barron full on. It didn't lead to making out since it was a simple, full of love, first kiss._

* * *

"Wow, first kiss at the junk yard," Caitlyn stated. Mitchie jokingly elbowed her.

"That's so sweet," Peggy commented.

"Yeah, that's just how I roll," Barron stated as he popped his collar. Lola rolled her eyes.

"Oh give it up Barrie," Lola said as she gave him a look. Barron immediately shut up.

"Whoa, you're already whipped!" Shane laughed.

"Shut up Shane," Barron muttered.

**You know what to do.**

**Ja ne.**


	17. Beaten by a Girl

**Hi. Wow! You guys got me up to 250! Awesome! Also, in case I get reported, I will have a blog set up later this week. So yeah. It sucks. I'm gonna try to find another fan fiction site where the rules aren't so harsh. I mean, the logo says, "Unleash your imagination", not "Unleash your imagination but it can only go by these guidelines or else just leave". Yeah, um, just read and stuff. The beginning of the chapter is pointless but read on and you'll see why I did this. And I'm posting another chapter later.**

"Wow! It's huge!" Kenny exclaimed as he ran towards his newly built tree house. It was two stories (not like a house, it more complimented his height so if his brothers wanted to go in, they'd need to crawl) and had two slides going to the pool. There was also a tire swing extension which Kenny was currently swinging on.

"Yeah," Shane panted. "It took the whole weekend to fix."

"The whole weekend?" Mrs. Gray asked as she came to the backyard. "Why the whole weekend? Didn't you have any help?"

Jason shrugged and answered, "It's a _very_ long story. I'll explain later."

"Did the girls or any of your friends come over?"

"Oh definitely." Jason huffed, blowing his hair away from his eyes.

"Where's Nate?" Kenny shrugged as he continued to swing. Jason and Shane looked at each other, both not knowing, and shrugged. "Nate!" their mom called.

* * *

_"She's got a smile  
__That I die for  
__Everyone knows that I'm  
__A prisoner of love for her  
__Yeah_

_Sometimes I wish  
__I had a kung fu grip  
__She'd never slip away  
__She'd be my girl  
__I really wish she knew  
__What I feel is true  
__She'd be my darlin'  
__I would be her hero, too._

_I'm so in love  
__With her  
__Don't care who knows  
__That—"_

"Nate!" Nate abruptly stopped playing and sighed. He wrote down the new lyrics and closed his note book before running down stairs.

"What's up Mom?"

"Gather your brothers. I need to talk to you guys."

"Um, okay." Nate went outside and walked towards Kenny's tree house. "Guys? Mom wants to talk to all four of us! Shane? Jason? Ken—ah!" Kenny had jumped off his tire swing and jumped on Nate, almost sending him in the pool. Nate and Kenny rolled around until Nate pinned him. "Nice try, lil' bro. Now, come on." Nate held out his hand and pulled Kenny up.

"So what does Mom want with us?" Shane asked.

"I don't own. That's why we need to go in the living room. Come on!"

"Okay! Okay! Geez." The Gray brothers went indoors and sat down on the couches in the living room. Their mom and dad were already sitting down. "What's up Mom? Dad?"

"Since you guys aren't touring much and you're not really doing many extra-curricular, we've decided to sign you guys up for something," their mom explained.

"Is it bird watching?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Baseball?" Nate asked.

"Ignoring Nate and Jason?" Shane joked. His brothers each hit him with a pillow. "Never mind."

"No. Karate!" their father eagerly said.

"WHAT?!" the Connect Three boys exclaimed, all three standing from their seats. Kenny on the other hand was ginning widely.

"Think about it boys. It will give you self-confidence, self-control," he glared at Shane on this one, "and will help you with focusing. You'll be able to focus on your music more. And look at Kenny. He's happy about it."

"Yeah! I want to break a board!" Kenny said as he karate-chopped the air.

"But we're teenagers! Isn't this for kids? No offence K.G," Shane said. Kenny shrugged.

"None taken."

"Sorry boys but you're going tonight. Right after school at 6:15," their father confirmed. The older boys groaned but went along with it anyway.

* * *

"Hey, Shane," Mitchie greeted as he walked up to his locker. "Wanna see a movie tonight?"

"I wish I could but I can't. My parents signed me and my bros up for karate. God, it's like for kids!" Shane grumbled as they began to walk.

"I wouldn't be so sure. My cousin is pretty good at it. She's a black belt."

"So? I'm wearing a black belt."

Mitchie laughed. "You know what I meant, but seriously. You should go. I might see you there later."

"Oh really. And how can you be so sure?" Shane put on a jokingly suspicious face on.

"Uh, 'cause there's only one karate place in town," Mitchie answered, not getting Shane's joke. Shane's face went back to serious.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Well, just hope that you won't get your butt kicked. Especially by my cousin."

"Please, you're cousin will be crying by the time I'm done with her."

"_I wouldn't be so sure_," Mitchie said in a sing-song voice.

"What makes you think that?"

"You'll see." And Mitchie left with a wink leaving a very confused Shane.

* * *

"What up guys?" A thirteen year old girl greeted.

"Good sir!" the group responded at the same time. Shane, Nate, and Jason just looked at each other and shrugged. The only thought going through their minds was, _This is the teacher?_

"Good, do 20 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and then 30 squats. After that, 5 laps around the room, clockwise. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir!" the group responded once again, this time also adding Shane, Nate, and Jason's voices.

"Get to it!" The girl turned on some music while the group started to do the routine. There were 14 other students in the room, not including the Connect Three boys. As he did the routine, Shane watched as the young teen walked over to talk to two other instructors. Once was short but a senior in high school, Shane recognized him as Alex, and the other looked about in his early twenties. His belt read _Bryan_. Shane noticed a kid next to him that looked about the girl's age and asked him,

"Hey. Who's the teach?"

"You mean the instructor? That's Ash. She's also in this class but always does the warm-up. Wait, aren't you Shay or something?" the boy asked back.

"It's Shane. What's your name?"

"Jack. I'm guessing those are your brothers, Nate and Jake right?"

"Jason," Shane corrected again. He quickly shut up though when noticed that Ash was walking up to him. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Shane right?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Ash, I'm Mitchie's cousin."

Shane stopped doing his sit-ups and laughed. "You're the big cousin that I'm supposed to be afraid of? Wow, Mitchie must be really scared of you or something. You don't look tough."

Bryan and Alex noticed what Shane had said about Ash and laughed. Alex spoke first. "You said the wrong words pal. You're gonna get it today." Bryan continued to laugh as he walked up to the two.

"Come on Ash, get your gear on," Bryan commanded after laughing.

"Yes sir," Ash said, still glaring at Shane. "You're gonna be my partner today since my regular partner is absent today."

"Okay?" Shane responded, confused.

"If you're finished with the warm-up, go get your gear on. Full gear," Ash commanded to the rest of the group.

"Yes sir!" the group responded as they got up. After Nate got his gear on, he went over to Shane and nudged him.

"Dude, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing, I was just surprised that Mitchie warned me about her."

"Shane, you're such a dolt! Didn't you look at the pictures in the lobby when we came in here?"

"No, I was with Mitchie."

"Whatever man. Look, I'll write your will or something." Nate shook his head and walked back to Jason who was going to be his sparring partner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shane called back but Nate just turned away. Ash and Alex walked up to him and Shane literally looked down at them. Alex was only like a head taller than Ash but they were both only up to Shane's throat. Alex started to walk away from the group but before he did that, he pulled Shane to the side and whispered in his ear,

"Dude, you're gonna regret ever messing with her." Shane gulped after he said that but still walked back to Ash. He decided to look around the room and he had to hide a stifled laugh. Everyone, including him, looked like they were partnered up like dancers but of course, everyone was in their guarding stance.

"Everyone around the ring," Bryan called. The group, including Ash and Alex, went over and sat around the blue square. "Okay, we have new students today, and no one is allowed to get freakishly excited. They're in that band Connect Three. Shane, Jason, and Nate Gray. Since Shane is a little cocky, why don't we show him how stuff is done here?" Suddenly the whole group got mischievous smiles that made the Gray brothers raise an eyebrow. "We're going to start with free sparring and the first two up will be Ash and Shane."

The group started laughing at the height difference but not at Ash. They were laughing at Shane because, well, you'll see. After the two bowed towards each other, Bryan faced Ash and said, "Ash, watch the contact. He's the new student."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't kill him, watch my contact. Don't hit too hard." Ash rolled her eyes and then focused her gaze on Shane. Shane did the same and went into his guarding stance like Ash.

"Begin!" Alex called.

"Yaah!" Shane yelled he charged towards Ash. He swung his arms wildly and as he wildly threw a punch, Ash ducked from the blow. She took this as her chance and landed three punches to his gut and as he clutched it, Ash side-kicked Shane's back, pinning him to the ground. Shane groaned.

"Nice one Ashley!" another boy, Sahil, called from the side.

"Put him in a head lock," yet another boy, Cole, yelled.

"That's enough guys," Bryan scolded. He walked over to Ash and Shane and helped him up. "Ash, help Shane to the side." Ash nodded and helped Shane limp over to Mitchie who was laughing hysterically.

Mitchie pointed at Shane and said, "Told ya!"

"Shut up," Shane pouted.

"I don't know how you got him as a boyfriend. But then again, you went to Camp Rock and you're a good singer. You're boyfriend on the other hand is a little arrogant," Ash said.

"As if you have one."

"One what?"

"A boyfriend."

"You're actually wrong about that one. You see that kid over there? Slightly spiked hair, same skin like me? Yeah, he's commonly mistaken for my brother, which I have none."

"You mean Jack?"

"Oh, you know him. Yup, that's him. Known each other our whole lives."

"_Awkward_."

Ash rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you're one funny dude. And, this is coming from the guy who just got beat up by a girl 4 years younger. My god, my normal partner is even tougher than you, and he's two years younger. Your brothers are even tougher." Shane gave her a confused look and she pointed to Nate and Jason. They were actually fighting better than him. Shane pouted.

* * *

"Your cousin's a bitch, Mitchie," Shane said randomly as he got a drink. They were back at his house and he, his brothers, and Mitchie were babysitting Kenny. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"No, she's just smart. And strong enough to beat you," Mitchie responded truthfully.

"I hate her."

"It doesn't matter, you only have to see her two times a week until summer."

"Yeah, like that's any better."

"Well, my cousin's even better when you know her more."

Suddenly Kenny ran in the room, laughing, and pointed at Shane. "You got beat up by a girl!"

Shane couldn't help but break a smile on his face. "Yeah, big bro Shane got owned by a girl, laugh it up hot shot. I bet I can beat you up though!" Shane joked and he pretended to run after him. Kenny laughed as he ran away.

"Aw, Mr. Gray has a soft spot for his littlest brother!" Mitchie cooed as she lightly pinched Shane's cheek. Shane smirked and swatted Mitchie's hand away.

"Ha ha. That's very funny Mit—" Shane was cut off by the sound of a window breaking. "Get down Mitchie! Jason! Nate! Watch Kenny!"

"Shane? Where are you?" The lights had suddenly went off.

"I'm over here Mitchie!" Shane whispered. "Under the table!" Mitchie crawled to him, bumping into two chairs, but got to him.

"What do you think it was?" Mitchie whispered back.

"I don't know yet." Then, the lights randomly turned on. "Okay, that was weird." Shane got up and scanned the room. He didn't see anything different in the kitchen, besides the dropped spoon, so he went into the living room. That's when he saw it. There was a rock sitting on the floor, wrapped in a piece of paper that read,

_Don't mess with me Gray or you'll really get it._


	18. Forgot You Were Here

**Yeah, thanks for reviewing and stuff. I know its short but I just wanted to get it out there. Enjoy!**

"Oh my God! Shane! What is that? What happened?" Mitchie rushed into the living room, quickly followed by Jason and Nate with Kenny clinging on to him. Shane showed them the note so they could read it.

"Wait, which Gray?" Jason piped up.

"Huh?"

"This paper just says _Gray_. It could be any one of us. Even Kenny or our parents."

"No, I think it's one of us," Shane said. "I mean, why else would the person throw the rock when our parents weren't home. They could have done this any time of the day."

"Unless of course, Kenny is hiding something," Nate added, making everyone look at Kenny. Kenny gave them a startled look and shook his head.

"Oh no! No way! I can and may be evil at times but I don't have enemies. At least none that I know of."

"Great, my boyfriend is potentially being targeted," Mitchie stated. "This should go very smoothly."

"We need to tell the 'rents about this," Shane stated.

"What are 'rents?" Kenny wondered.

"Short for parents, Ken."

"Do you think they'll get angry?"

"Angry? No. Suspicious, confused, and sad? Oh definitely."

* * *

"Okay, my parents said I could stay over but since this is basically an all boy house besides your mom, Caitlyn's coming over in a few. I told her everything and she has some ideas," Mitchie said as she joined the boys in Shane/Kenny's room.

"Ideas?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, like who could have thrown that rock at the window."

"I bet your cousin did it! What's her name? Ash, I think. Yeah, I bet she did it!" Shane said jumping up. Mitchie just raised her eyebrows.

"Okay... I'll add Ash to the list but I highly doubt she would just pinpoint you."

"Why?"

"Nearly half the boys in her classes are enemies with her, or are afraid of her. The other half are her friends. She doesn't go along with girls. Something about when she was growing up."

"Well, then, who else could have done it?"

"Kelly Tyler? Or her minions?" Caitlyn offered as she sat down next to her boyfriend. "Hey guys."

"Hey Caitlyn," the rest of the group greeted.

"So seriously, what about Kelly or Nina or Danielle? Any one of them could have done this."

Mitchie wrote down the names. "Bitches noted." Shane and Nate stifled a laugh which made Mitchie smile but Kenny confused.

"What's a bitch?" Kenny asked which made everyone in the room freeze. They had forgotten that he was in the room.

"Oh--" Shane stopped when he noticed that Mitchie was giving him a look, "--shoot. We forgot you were in the room. Sorry buddy. Look, we never said that word. Got it?" Kenny nodded. "Okay, now go to bed in Nate and Jason's room. Whoever's bed you take will just have to sleep here. Okay?" Kenny nodded again and took off for his other brothers' room.

"Oh sure Shane. You can let Kenny steal one of her beds," Nate sarcastically said.

"Look man, I'm sorry but we have more important things to deal with right now. For example, a stalker who could be a potential sexual offender."

"Okay! Okay! I get the point. Um, who else could be out to get us? A rival band or artist that hates us?"

"Hannah's hated you since you broke up with her," Jason pointed out.

"Thank you Jas," Nate sarcastically said, "but Hannah is on that European tour remember?"

"Oh."

"Well, that's not being added," Mitchie said randomly.

* * *

The next day during classes, the Connect Three boys were still jittery. Like for example, Shane. In chemistry, they were mixing two vials and Shane's hands were shaking as he poured them into the container. Shane's lab partner, Christian, noticed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Christian's sudden question made Shane drop the vial he was holding but Christian quickly caught it. "I'll take that as a no."

Same thing with Nate. During his writing class, the student that sat behind him tapped his shoulder asking for an eraser. The tap made Nate jump and bang his knee on the desk.

"Ow!" Nate cried as he rubbed his knee.

"Excuse me Mr. Gray. Do you need to go to the nurse?" their teacher asked.

Nate shook his head as he sat down. "No sir. I'm fine. I was just startled."

And last was Jason. He was also jittery but with the way he normally acted, no one in his woodshop class could tell. Instead, it showed in what he made. His woodshop teacher noticed and walked up to him.

"Heya sport! What? No birdhouses today?"

Jason shook his head. "Just not feeling it. I only want to break things with this hammer."

The teacher slowly backed away. "Okay Jason, but please put down the hammer and don't hurt me or any of the other students."

Jason put down the hammer and blushed. "Oh, sorry."

That one little note was really getting to them.

* * *

"You guys don't have to be so jittery," Mitchie said as she watched the Connect Three boys staring at everyone who was staring at them. Soon their other friends came up to them and the boys calmed down a little.

"Dudes! We heard the whole story from the ladies!" Barron said.

"So who do you think it was?" Sander added, whispering.

"I bet Kelly and her posse did it!" Jaime continued, also whispering.

"Guys! That's enough!" Peggy scolded. "Look at the boys! They're freaked out enough."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Mr. Shane Gray quakes in fear," Caitlyn stated sarcastically.

"If you think this is funny, you should've been with us at the karate center yesterday. My cousin kicked Shane's ass," Mitchie said before laughing.

"Oh my God! No way!" Tess exclaimed. "He must be really tough. How old is he?" Those two questions made Shane put his head in his arms which made Tess more confused. "What did I say?"

"My cousin isn't a he. Ash is a she. AND, she's thirteen." The group cracked up laughing while Shane blushed in his arms. "You know what? I really have a strangely bad feeling about today."

At that sudden moment, the Grays' bodyguard walked up to them with his cell phone on. "Boys, your parents are on the line. Kenny's missing."

"Whoops. Spoke too soon."

**Ha ha. Where's Kenny? Aren't I evil? Mwa ha ha! You know what to do.**


	19. Return of Leah Zylc

**Read. Review. I'm bored. Need punching bag.**

"WHAT?!" Shane screamed making everyone in the cafeteria stare at him. The awkward silence made everyone's sweat drop. Big Rob sighed as if he were defeated. He knew that Shane would take this the hardest because of his connection with Kenny.

"Kenny is missing. The school called your parents a couple minutes ago. Kenny just disappeared from the hallways during the transition between classes. I'm sorry man."

"No. No. Not Kenny. Please! It couldn't have been Kenny! Maybe it was some other kid!"

"Sorry Shane but it was him. They checked attendance 3 times, especially since, well, you guys are famous."

Shane plopped down in his seat, a look of defeat found its way onto his face. The others gave him sympathetic looks as Mitchie squeezed his hand. He didn't do anything but stare right in front of him. He spoke, "They're after me. They took Kenny because of me. They're trying to get to me and its working! Damn it! They're getting to me!" Shane bursted into tears, his head in his hands as Mitchie tried to soothe him by whispering comforting words to him but she knew that it wouldn't help that much.

"Who would honestly be after Shane?" Peggy asked the group.

"I don't think its Kelly or her posse any more. They aren't that smart to come up with a plan like this," Nate said. Everyone agreed with him.

"Dude, you don't think it could be her, could it?" Jason wondered, obviously worried.

"Oh no. Her?"

"You think I'm right? 'Cause I don't want to be right."

"Sorry Jas, but I think you are."

"Guys? Who is _her_?" Mitchie asked the concerned boys.

* * *

_A fifteen year old Shane sat down on the beach waiting for his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend. He had thought about this for a long time but now he was determined to do this. He waited patiently, watching the waves come up and down the sand. Soon, his girlfriend Leah walked up next to him and sat down in the slightly-damp sand._

_Leah was fifteen, like Shane. Her skin was tan and she had green eyes, which was extremely rare from where she came from. She was wearing some pink short-shorts and a yellow tank-top. These were some of the things he didn't like about her. Leah would always love to reveal her body to people, but in a disturbing-for-little kids way. Like Shane, she had a rep but her's was really inappropriate and completely different. She was known as a slut and a bitch. This is what Shane hated about her now._

_Leah Zylc had completely changed since Shane and his brothers became famous (around the school and city. They didn't get their record label til' the summer). She would always use her boyfriend's fame to get whatever she wanted and this really pisses off Shane. This is what Shane was talking about to Mitchie. The kind of people that hanged around him just for the parties and the free stuff and Shane was done with this._

_"Leah, we need to talk."_

_"Okay, what's up?" Leah didn't realize where this was going so she started playing with Shane's hair. Shane swatted her hand away which just made her confused. "Seriously, what's wrong?"_

_"I don't know how I should say this so I'll say it bluntly: We need to break up."_

_Leah gasped. "You're breaking up with me? But I'm totally hot and popular!"_

_"See! This is why I want to break up! You're so conceited with yourself and you're just using me to get what you want. You don't even care about me! You're just playing with my feelings. I'm done with this."_

_After a moment of silence, Leah lifted her hand and slapped Shane across the face which completely caught him off guard. "You will regret ever breaking up with me, Shane Gray!" Leah stormed off, leaving Shane alone to think about what he had just done._

_Normally, in movies, the person in Shane's place would regret doing this and go back to whoever they broke up with, begging them to take them back while on their knees. But not Shane. He knew that this was the right thing if ever wanted to move on with his life. And first time in a long time, Shane was actually able to enjoy the sounds of the sea at 6:30 am._

* * *

"It's totally her," Nate confirmed.

"Yeah, but how would she have found us?" Jason asked. Everyone gave him a look, even Shane and Mitchie.

"Jas, we're Connect Three. The whole world probably know us, like Leah. She probably wants to get back with Shane so she or she sent someone to kidnap Kenny so Shane would have to go back out with her."

Suddenly, Shane's iPhone started ringing. Shane was still in tears so Mitchie pulled it out and answered it for him. "Hello?"

_"Put Shane on."_

"Who is this?"

_"Look, do you want Kenny or not?"_

"Uh, okay. Shane, I think it's Leah."

Shane's eyes shot up and immediately grabbed the phone, yelling in it, "GIVE ME BACK KENNY, YOU BITCH!"

_"Aw, I missed you too baby. And sorry but unless you go back out with me, I'm holding Kenny hostage."_ Shane could tell that Leah was smirking on her side of the line.

"Why would I go out with you? You're nothing but a good for nothing slut that wants to use me or your own personal gain."

_"Oh? But I have Kenny. You're youngest brother who you love dearly. What are you gonna do about it?"_ Leah hung up from her side leaving Shane speechless.

"What are you going to do?" Nate asked.

"I gotta go on a date with her or else she'll hurt Kenny," Shane responded as he put down his iPhone. Mitchie rubbed his back.

"It's okay Shane. It's for your little brother. As long as you don't actually fall back in love with her," Mitchie jokingly scolded. Shane rolled his eyes but jokingly, too.

"Like I would fall in love with her. I've already found my one true love."

"I bet that was one of the most cheesiest things you've said to Mitchie. Right Mitch?" Sander asked. Mitchie nodded.

"Okay. I'll call her now." Shane got up from the table and walked away to talk to Leah. This made Mitchie a little bit uneasy.

"Why would Shane have to talk to Leah privately?" Mitchie asked her friends.

"...AND DONT YOU DARE HURT KENNY OR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Nate smirked as Mitchie's eyes widened. "Does that explain that?"

"Yup. You know, we need to help Shane."

"Yeah but what can we do?"

"We could trace the call, you know." Everyone turned to stare at Jason. Another rare "smart" Jason moment. "What? We could."

"That's not a bad idea. And then when Shane is on the date, Leah would obviously have her guard down so that's the time when we can get Kenny," Peggy continued.

"That's a great idea," Tess commented.

"Thanks! What was my idea?" Jason wondered.

Shane came back and sat down in his seat. "It's settled. I'm goin' out with her tonight. We're gonna see a movie."

"You know, you were pretty loud when you went over there to talk to Leah..." Mitchie trailed off.

"Sorry, I didn't want you to hear me cussing at her." Shane smiled sheepishly.

"Dirty mouth? Clean it up with Orbit White!" Mitchie mocked the commercial. Shane's eyes widened and then he laughed.

"What?"

"Just do it." Shane shrugged and took a piece of the gum. He started to chew it and began to talk again.

"I swear I'll kill that muddy slime ball! What the quack? This stuff actually works!"

"Yo, it's illogical. I can't have it," Nate said.

"Dude, I swear I can't curse. Listen! Leah is a diaper-talking meanie bo beanie!" Shane turned around and muttered to himself, "What the heck am I saying?"

"Wow..." Caitlyn said. "I never thought I'd trust a bubble gum ad."

* * *

Mitchie, Shane, Nate, and Jason went over to the police station to get the phone call traced while the others prepared for the rescue mission. They wanted to rescue Kenny themselves so the press doesn't go crazy about this. Shane immediately went up to front desk and slammed down his iPhone. If he threw it down any harder, he could've broken it.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked in a dull tone.

"Yeah, I need a call traced," Shane responded.

"Sir, do you think that we'll just trace the call for you. That's not how it works here."

"Our brother was kidnapped during school and our parents already know. We're coming here just to only have the call traced so the press doesn't get word about this," Nate explained.

"What makes you think the press—" the receptionist looked up at the three boys and her expression immediately changed. "Oh! You're those Connect Three boys! My daughter loves you guys! Can I have your autographs for her?"

"Will you trace the call?" Shane asked.

"I will get right on it, Mr. Gray."

"Ok then. We'll give you our autographs."

"Excuse me but who is this?" the receptionist pointed to Mitchie.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Mitchie. She sings at some of our concerts as the opening act."

"Hi," Mitchie shyly greeted.

"Okay, we're done," Shane said once he finished signing the paper.

"Thank you, now if you will please walk this way, we'll go through your phone records and trace the call location you wanted." Mitchie and the boys walked behind the desk and followed the receptionist to a room full of computers. "Now if you'll enter your phone number."

Shane did as she said and entered his cell number into the computer. The receptionist typed in a few things and a list of phone records were pulled up. Shane blushed as he read them because more than 50 of the calls were to Mitchie. Nate and Jason laughed at him. Shane continued to scan the records until he found what he needed.

"There! That's the number Leah called from!" Shane said, pointing to the number. The receptionist clicked on the number and tracked its location. "37 Sarick Drive. Got it. Thank you Miss."

"My pleasure boys. And girl."

The four ran out of the police station and Nate called Caitlyn.

_"Hello?"_

"Caitlyn! We got the location. We're going there now."

_"Okay, where?"_

Shane handed them the paper. "37 Sarick Drive."

_"Got it. We'll see you there. Bye."_

"Bye." Nate hung up on his iPhone. "Okay. Their going there now."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jason cheered.

**You know what to do.**


	20. Mitchie or Caitlyn?

**Check out Havah Kinny or bananalemon's profile for the new website for Jonascest/Jonaslash or just plain Jonas stories. I might post my stories there but mine aren't all Jonas stuff. So, I might post there. I might not. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and read!**

Shane groaned out of annoyance as he walked towards the entrance of Leah's temporary home. Of course it's temporary, Leah only came for Shane. Nothing else. Shane wanted to turn around but in the corner of his eye, he could see Mitchie behind a tree using hand motions to tell him to go on. He sighed and knocked on the door and rang the doorbell three times. Leah quickly came to the door, a flirty smile played on her lips. Shane had a bored look.

"Hey Leah..." Shane muttered, looking away.

"Why hello Shaney." Leah batted her eyelashes while Shane rolled his eyes. She went up to him and pecked his cheek which made him disgusted. At least Mitchie would be trailing behind, unknown to Leah.

Leah was wearing a strapless blue dress that went up to her knees. It was strange because they were just going to see a movie, nothing else. What also made it strange was because it didn't go with what Shane was wearing. He had on a black graphic tee over a white long-sleeve and some black tight pants. A typical Shane look and a slutty Leah look.

"You look great Leah," Shane muttered as Leah took his arm, forcefully. Shane rathered being with Mitchie right now. Actually she would, but just not next to him.

"To the movies Shaney!" Shane cringed at the nickname and just nodded.

_This is gonna be a long night_, Shane thought.

* * *

Mitchie texted Nate saying that the fake couple were gone. Caitlyn nodded and took out her walkie-talkie. "Guys, the slut and rebel are out. Rap team, surveillance is a go. Over."

"Got it Cat! Over."

"Who thought of the name 'rebel' for Shane?" Nate asked Caitlyn.

"I did," Mitchie confirmed as she walked over to the couple. "It's a long story."

"Okay..." Caitlyn trailed off.

"I'm gonna go watch the 'happy' couple," Mitchie air quoted. "Remember the plan."

"Kay. Bye Mitch."

"Bye guys."

* * *

Barron went over to the backyard with Sander. Jaime and Jason went to either sides of the house, ignoring the front. Barron was able to get in through the sliding doors that led to the kitchen while Sander was able to get through a window in the living room. Jason soon joined Sander in the living room and Jaime joined Barron in the kitchen.

"Okay, you guys go upstairs and we'll go down in the basement," Jaime decided. The others nodded and split up.

Jason and Sander quickly ran upstairs. Jason went into the first bedroom but found that it was completely empty. Sander went into another bedroom but all that was in there was a chair. Sander just stood there, confused, until the door suddenly closed. Sander couldn't react quickly enough because he was knocked out by a baseball bat. Jason heard the crack from the impact and ran to the room Sander was in but it was locked.

From the basement, or actually, the door of the basement, Jaime and Barron heard the thud. But they thought that it was nothing so they ignored it. Jaime grabbed the handle of the door but it wouldn't budge. The door was locked from the other side. Barron took out his walkie-talkie and said, "C 'n' N, this is JB team. We need backup. The front door is unlocked. Over."

* * *

Mitchie was somehow able to catch up with the fake couple and got into the same movie as them. She noticed that they were getting all cuddly, or actually Leah was trying to, so she decided to joke around even though Shane would be a little mad at her later. On her way up the stairs to her seat, she _accidentally_ noticed Shane and went over to the two.

"O-M-G! Shane I haven't seen you in like forever!" Mitchie squealed in a hushed tone so only the three of them could hear. Mitchie ran over to him and hugged him.

"Um, excuse me but like, who the hell are you?" Leah asked in an annoyed tone.

"Uh, um, Leah, this is my—"

Shane was cut off by Mitchie. "I'm Caitlyn, one of Shane's best friends. We met at Camp Rock."

"Yeah, like, whatever. Can you like, leave us alone or something?" Leah asked, still annoyed.

"Actually, I'd like if Cait stayed here. She is my best friend after all." Mitchie noticed Shane cringe as he said "best friend" but Leah didn't. She was too busy applying some lipstick before the lights would dim. When she wasn't looking, Shane quickly whispered to Mitchie, "Thanks for being here."

Mitchie whispered back, "No problem."

After a while, the trio started watching the movie. That's when the drama began. First, Leah held on to Shane's arm tightly, as if she were holding on for dear life, and rested her head on his shoulder. This made Shane want to gag and Mitchie giggled at his facial expression. Then, at the boring parts of the movie, Leah was playing with Shane's hair, curling it around her finger, criss-crossing it like a braid. But the last thing actually ticked Mitchie off. Sometimes when Leah was leaning on Shane, she would plant kisses on his neck and arm which made him tense up. He wasn't enjoying this one bit. Mitchie could see it in his eyes.

* * *

Big Rob quickly went into the house and to where Jaime and Barron were. "What's up guys?"

"This door is locked. Can you knock it down?" Barron asked.

"Are you making fun of my size?"

"N-no sir."

"No Rob, it's just that since you're the Grays' bodyguard, Barron thought you were really strong, right Barron?" Jaime encouraged as he put an arm around Rob.

"Y-yeah."

"Okay then. Move aside boys. And let me do what I do best." Barron and Jaime step aside giving enough room for Rob. Rob got a running start and knocked the whole entire door down. "Come on boys. I think I hear Kenny."

* * *

"Stupid door! Open up!" Jason yelled as he tried to open it. On the other side, Sander was waking up and he immediately felt the pain of the huge bruise on his head. If it were more serious, he could have had a concussion or a big gash. Kenny's kidnapper stood in front of him but Sander's eyes couldn't focus so he couldn't recognize him.

"Well, Sander. Up to a hazy start, are you?"

"Ugh, who are you?" Sander groaned. Even with his massive headache, he could still hear Jason banging on the door.

"Like I would give my name to the likes of you. But for now, we're gonna have some fun." The kidnapper smiled evilly as he said the word "fun".

Back with Jason, he could hear almost everything that was said. For example, when he could hear Sander waking up, he started banging loudly and quickly on the door yelling, "Sander! Sander!" Jason knew he couldn't do anything so he pulled out his walkie-talkie and said to it, "C 'n' N! This is JS team, or actually just me. Anyway, I need back-up!"

* * *

Caitlyn shook as her walkie-talkie suddenly shook in her hand saying, "C 'n' N! This is JS team, or actually just me. Anyway, I need back-up!" Nate and Caitlyn immediately knew it was Jason but there was just one problem. They had no extra back-up.

"What are we going to do?" Caitlyn asked Nate.

"Send us in," Tess said as she walked up to them with Peggy. "You don't really have anyone else and you don't have much of a choice."

"Besides, I want to help my boyfriend," Peggy added.

Nate and Caitlyn looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, but be careful. I have a feeling Sander's in trouble," Nate said to the tag-team.

"You got it Nate."

Once the two disappeared into the house, Caitlyn turned to Nate and said, "We should call Mitchie and fill her on the deets." Nate nodded and called Mitchie.

* * *

Mitchie's ear piece started ringing so she turned away from the couple and answered it. "Hello?"

_"It's Nate and Caitlyn."_

"What's up?"

_"Just fillin' you in on what has happened. So, we already had to send in Rob and Jason needed backup so Tess and Peggy came over to help. The basement door was locked so Rob knocked it down and Sander is locked in the room he's in. Jason says that the kidnapper is in there."_

"Wait, I thought Leah was the kidnapper."

_"Technically she is. She just hired this guy to do the work for her."_

"Oh okay. Call me when you have more updates. And hurry! I don't know when this movie ends."

_"Okay. Bye."_

Mitchie walked back to her seat next to Shane and sighed as she plopped into it. Shane noticed her defeated expression and asked her while whispering, "Cait, what's up?" Shane called Mitchie, _Caitlyn_, just in case Leah was listening in.

"Nothing. It's just that my parents are having trouble getting my dog unstuck from under the fence," Mitchie replied in the same tone. Shane put his hand over Mitchie's and squeezed it before pulling away so Leah wouldn't get suspicious. He knew what Mitchie meant. Their friends were having trouble getting Kenny, and much to Shane's dismay, he really couldn't do anything about it.

**La dee da, dee da.**


	21. Don't bother me! I want to sleep!

**Awesome! You guys got me 300 reviews! I'm so happy! I _might_ even post another chapter later. Ha ha. Enjoy this one guys!**

"Peggy? What are you doing with that?" Jason asked her as he backed away from the door. "You're not gonna hit me with that are you?"

Peggy chuckled. "No Jas. Now go pick up that baseball bat. When I break down the door, I want you to hit the stalker. Okay?"

Jason nodded and got the baseball bat ready. Tess backed away from the two so she wouldn't injure her self. Peggy put the sledgehammer back and broke down the door in one swift move. Jason quickly moved in and hit the kidnapper, sending him unconcious and to the ground. Tess also went in as Peggy blew away some of the dust off her. Tess went to Sander who knocked out and checked if he was breathing.

"Peggy! Call an ambulance! I think Sander has a concussion!" Tess yelled.

Peggy nodded and called 911. Jason stared at the kidnapper to see the damage he had done. But there was a strange thing though. The kidnapper looked familiar.

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the basement, it was like a mini-maze. Jaime, Barron, and Rob were literally lost. Jaime was in one room, Barron in another, Rob was stuck at the stair case. A muffled thrashing could be heard at the door next to Jaime so he immediately tried to open it.

"Barron! Rob! I think I found Kenny!"

In the locked room, Kenny was getting frustrated. He wanted to get out. He wanted to see his brothers, his parents, and his friends. He didn't want to be stuck in Shane's psycho ex-girlfriend's house. Kenny started trying to wiggle out of his restraints, causing him to fall over along with the chair he was tied to. His gag though, fell off.

"Rob! Barron! Jaime! Help me! Get me out of here!"

Kenny could here Jaime call for the others and attempt to open the locked door. He tried to wiggle out but he couldn't completely. He was only able to move a little. Not much, but he had something. Kenny continued to wiggle, which took a while, until he got to the door. He banged his head on the door and screamed,

"I'm at the door! Help!"

On the other side, Barron who had arrived heard him. Jaime was still struggling to open the door but nothing was working. Barron rolled his eyes and said,

"Step aside. I got an idea." Jaime did as he said and Barron got on his knees. He took out a card, his library card, and tried to pick the lock.

"Doesn't that only work in movies?" Jaime asked. He was only responded with a "Shh!"

After a few minutes of picking, Barron had unlocked the door. Barron put his hands up and said, "Who's the man?"

Jaime jokingly bowed. "I am sorry for ever doubting you, your greatness."

Barron laughed. "Okay, okay. Dude." Jaime was still bowing. "Man! Get up! We need to get Kenny!"

Jaime nodded as he got up and went to the door. Barron slowly followed. Jaime opened the door to reveal a very-pissed off Kenny on the ground, still tied to the chair. Kenny blew a lock of hair from his face.

"What took you guys so long?"

* * *

Mitchie watched as Leah attempted to flirt with Shane, who was uncomfortable to the extremes.

Leah was trying everything to get Shane to flirt back. She was kissing his arm and neck. She was hugging his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. She was even letting her hands travel up his chest and walk up his other arm, but Shane wasn't reacting. He focused on the movie. So, Leah started to do things her way. Leah grabbed the back of Shane's head and crashed her lips on his. Shane tried to jerk away but Leah had a strong grip on his head.

_Damn! She's gotten stronger,_ Shane thought.

Mitchie's jaw hung loose at the sight. _Okay, now she's drawn the line,_ Mitchie thought. She got up and pushed away Leah's head from Shane's. Shane silently mouthed, _Thank you_, to Mitchie as he caught his breath.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bitch?" Leah yelled.

"What am I doing? Why are you making out with my man?" Mitchie yelled but in a quieter tone so they didn't catch too much attention.

"Your man? He's my date!" Leah changed her tone, too.

"Yeah, one you forced him on."

Leah glared at both of them. "How did you know that?"

"I'm his girlfriend. And you kidnapped Kenny!"

"Yeah! Give him back! I went on this damn date with you!" Shane joined in.

"Well tough. I'm holding him hostage and there's nothing you can do about it," Leah declared as she crossed her arms triumphantly.

At that moment, Mitchie's ear piece started ringing. Mitchie answered it. "Hello?"

_"Mitchie? It's Caitlyn. We got Kenny!"_

"Great but I'm gonna need to call back later."

_"Um, okay. Bye."_

Mitchie turned her attention back to the fake couple. "Ha! Caitlyn just called. They—"

"Wait, I thought your name was Caitlyn?" Leah asked.

"No stupid. I'm his girlfriend. I thought you read tabloids. I'm Mitchie Torres, Shane's girlfriend. Idiot. Anyway, the others got Kenny. So ha!" Shane smiled widely at this while Leah jaw was open. "Come on Shane. Let's go." Shane accepted Mitchie's hand and the two walked out of the theatre, leaving Leah speechless and to think about what just happened. "Oh, I need to call Caitlyn back."

"Put on speaker," Shane suggested.

"Mm-hm." Mitchie took out her phone and called Caitlyn. "Hey Caitlyn?"

_"Mitchie? Wow that was quick."_

"Yeah, so where do you want us to meet you?"

_"Um...the hospital?"_

Shane took the phone. "Why the hospital? Did something happen to Kenny?"

_"Is that Shane? I thought you were on that date."_

Mitchie took the phone back. "I told Leah off. So, yeah, why the hospital?"

_"It's not Kenny who's in the hospital. He's only got a few scrapes and cuts. It's for Sander. He was unconcious when we found him."_

"Okay, we'll meet you there. Bye." Mitchie noticed that Shane had walked over to the bench on the side. "What's wrong Shane?"

"I just—It's just—If I could have been more careful, I just—I don't know," Shane said as he put his head in his hands. He wasn't crying, but he was really frustrated.

"Oh come on Shane. It's not your fault. Not exactly."

"Yes it was! Kenny was kidnapped because of me! Because I have to be fucking Shane Gray!"

"Um, Shane? You put want to cut it with the cusses. A little girl and her mom just passed by."

Shane looked up and wiped away his tears. _Oh, he was crying,_ Mitchie thought. "Oh, sorry. I'm just really frustrated."

"It's okay superstar. Come on, let's get to the hospital."

* * *

"Ow...Ow! That hurts!" Kenny hissed as they applied the alcohol to his scrape. Shane bursted through the doors making Kenny jump. Shane quickly noticed the scrape.

"Oh my God Kenny! Are you okay! Did he do that to you?" Shane asked as he grabbed Kenny's leg.

"Wait, what did I do?" the nurse asked.

"Not you. The kidnapper."

Kenny laughed as he shook his head. "No, when I was running away from him, I tripped and scraped my knee. I'm okay now. Sort of." Kenny glared at the nurse as he said the last part.

"Okay, kid. You're good," the nurse said as he put a band-aid on the scrape and left.

Shane hugged Kenny tightly. "K.G, I thought I lost you buddy."

"Don't worry S.G. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

"Hey guys," Mitchie greeted.

"Hey Mitchie," the others greeted.

"How's Sander?"

"Coma," Nate answered.

"Ah, ok. Wait, what?"

"Remember?" Caitlyn said. "I told you we found him unconcious. He had a concussion, too, so he's in a coma. But it's not a fatal one. He'll live. He just needs to wake up."

Mitchie let out a deep breath. "Oh, phew. Good."

"Hey, Mitchie. Guys. We kinda gotta go for tonight. We'll be here tomorrow. Also, the Grays' 'rents are coming," Barron said.

"Okay. Bye Barron. Bye guys." Mitchie waved as Barron, Jaime, Tess, and Peggy left. Now it was just Rob, Mitchie, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason, and the other two Grays. Soon after, Shane came out with Kenny on his shoulders. "Hey, Kenny. You okay?"

"Just a couple scrapes," he answered as he high-fived Jason and Caitlyn.

"Oh my baby!" Mrs. Gray exclaimed as she came up to the group. She quickly took Kenny off Shane's shoulders and hugged him. Mr. Gray joined in the hug.

"Mom! Dad! Can't! Breathe!" The others laughed at Kenny and his parents.

"Sorry Kenny. You just had us scared to death. Shane? Are you okay?" Everyone looked at Shane who had somehow quickly fallen asleep on a couple of chairs. They laughed at him since he made a huge snore.

"I think it would be best, if we all went home now. Shane will probably wake up," Rob said. Everyone laughed again as Rob put Shane's sleeping over his shoulder, fireman style.

In Shane's mind:_**Hey! Don't bother me! I want to sleep!**_

**I couldn't help but include that, lol. So, like I said before, I _might_ post another chapter later. Maybe I might, maybe I won't. Ha ha. Review and stuff! I'm so hyper today.**


	22. Trip Down Memory Lane

**I'm in such a good mood! Here's the next chapter, as promised. It's half a filler, half a cliffie. Just read. Enjoy!**

"Shane! Come on! Get up!"

"Five more minutes mom," Shane grumbled, his voice muffled by his pillow. Mitchie rolled her eyes ad pushed Shane off the bed. Shane groaned as he hit the ground. "Fine! I'm up! I'm up! Okay, let's go now Mitchie." Mitchie laughed as he immediately went for the door.

"Yeah, I know you're anxious to go but what you're wearing will be the biggest press story EVER."

"What are you talking about?" Shane wasn't a morning person unlike Mitchie.

"You're only in a shirt and pink boxers." Mitchie giggled as she said this. "Where did you get those anyway?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Now go. I don't want you to see me changing." Shane shooed Mitchie off who just laughed as she joined Caitlyn and the others downstairs.

* * *

_The night before, the two couples, and Jason and Kenny were all sitting on the couch watching TV when the most shocking news appeared._

_"__**Earlier today, popstar-phenom Shane Gray was spotted hand in hand with an unidentified brunette. Who is this mysterious new girl and is Shane cheating on his up-coming singer/girlfriend Mitchie Torres? The strangest thing though is that Shane, Mitchie and the mystery girl were spotted at a theatre sitting together. Shane seemed to be getting comfy with both girls individually. Is there a threesome going on?**__"_

_"WHAT?!" Shane and Mitchie yelled at the screen. Kenny was resting on Jason's shoulder and Jason on Kenny's head so the reaction made them wake up and jump. Caitlyn and Nate were just startled by all four's reaction._

_"There is no way in hell I would do a threesome with anyone!" Shane yelled_

_"Me neither! Not even with all of Connect Three!" Everyone's eyes widened at Mitchie's statement, except for Kenny who was just confused with what was going on overall. Mitchie quickly put her hand over her mouth and blushed. "You know what I meant. That just came out wrong! Shut up Caitlyn!"_

_Caitlyn was laughing at Mitchie but stopped when the Grays' home phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"_

_"It's me, Brown. Put it on speakerphone so the others could hear." Caitlyn did as he said and turned the speakerphone on. "Guys? Can you all hear me?"_

_"Yup, yeah," was everyone's response._

_"Good, so I'm guessing you saw that news report?"_

_Everyone gave the same response but they all had a shyer, quieter tone._

_"Yeah, I know. It's a huge shocker but, you guys are gonna need to do a press conference tomorrow. Including you two, Kenny and Mitchie. All five of you need to set your stories straight."_

_"Can I come? Mitchie and I are working on a song that we're gonna submit to the label the boys' are signed on," Caitlyn explained._

_"I guess so, but you guys need to be ready immediately. You'll be leaving early morning tomorrow."_

_"Okay, bye," everyone said._

_"Well, isn't it ironic?" Caitlyn asked the others._

_"What?" Mitchie wanted to know._

_"The news report goes on and right after, Brown calls. How weird could this get?"_

_"Right. Weird..."_

* * *

"Yo," Shane greeted dully as he sat in his chair. It was 6:30 am and Shane was still tired. Even though he was still sleepy, he was still able to pull off a casual Shane look. He had on a black shirt under an unbuttoned blue dress-shirt and some blue jean. He attempted to grab some cereal but somehow got his hands on some oatmeal and poured it in the bowl in front of him. He was still being lazy so he asked Nate to get him some milk. Nate rolled his eyes but still did as Shane asked. Shane started to eat his cereal but as soon as he did, he spit it out shouting, "Oh fuck! What the hell did I put in my mouth?"

"Oatmeal," Mitchie answered before laughing along with Nate. Shane glared at them before getting up and getting Corn Pops from the pantry. Jason came into the room holding a bag of poppy seeds and was eating them. "Are you eating Jake's bird food, Jason?"

Jason's eyes widened. "No..." He spit out the seeds in his mouth and looked away, slightly blushing.

"Dude, you do realize these should be on bagels right?" Nate asked as he took out a bagel covered in poppy seed. "Not eating them without the bagel doesn't seem that good."

"So? What do you know? They taste good for bird food."

"I swear Jason was born a bird and he just suddenly ended up in my family," Shane muttered as he went to the fridge for some orange juice. Mitchie heard him though.

"That wasn't funny," Mitchie scolded even though honestly, it was pretty hilarious and even made sense.

* * *

As the Gray brothers, Mitchie, and Caitlyn stepped out of the car/truck/limo-whatever kind of vehicle they were in, the reporters immediately surrounded them, much to their and Rob's dismay. They were also quickly bombarded with questions.

"Shane? Are you cheating on Mitchie?"

"Why are both of you here?"

"Are Jason and Nate in the threesome?"

"Why is Kenny Gray here? Who is the other girl?"

"Move out of the way!" Rob screamed as he tried to get through with the teens and Kenny. "All questions will be answered in the conference so move it or lose it!" Miraculously, the group was able to make it through and inside the building. There was still some time before the conference so the group stayed in a room with Rob guarding the door.

"You ready to do this?" Mitchie asked Shane while massaging his shoulders. He was really tense so Mitchie wanted to calm him down.

"Yes. I want to get this over with and set those reporters straight," Shane responded confidently. He also took some deep breaths.

"I can't believe that some asked if Jason and I were in the threesome," Nate scoffed. "Not that there is one," he added quickly after receiving a glare from Shane.

"Wouldn't that be a five-some?" Jason asked randomly.

"What's a threesome and a five-some?" Kenny asked, innocently clueless.

Nate laughed awkwardly before saying, "Um, uh, well. You don't need to know that right now. Ha ha. It's not that important."

"Oh, okay..."

Caitlyn stood up. "Look, I'm gonna call Peggy and Tess to see how Sander's doing. I'll be a little late for the conference but I will join you guys once I'm done."

"Oh, tell Peggy I said hi and that I miss her," Jason piped up.

"Sure." Caitlyn left the room leaving the others to get ready.

"Guys, it's time," Rob called from the other side of the door. The five stood up and took a deep breath before leaving the room. When they got into the conference room, flashes were immediately seen, making the youngest Gray brother rub his eyes from blindness.

"Shane! Shane! Over here!"

"Why is Kenny here?"

"Where is the girl from earlier?"

"Is the mystery girl with you guys?"

"Hey! That's enough!" Shane barked through the microphone. "We'll answer the questions one at a time, starting with that last one. The mystery girl's name is Leah Zylc. She was one of my ex-girlfriend. Mitchie here, is still my girlfriend. I broke up with Leah two years ago because she was only after my fame for her own personal gain. She hired someone to kidnap by little brother Kenny so she could force me on a date by holding him hostage because she knew how much I really loved him.

While we were on the date though, my friends and brothers helped in rescuing Kenny. One of them was seriously injured and was sent to the hospital immediately. He's in a coma right now. When they found Kenny, he was tied to a chair which he made it fall over," Kenny snickered at this, "so he was on the ground when my friends found him. He only had a few cuts and scrapes from the struggle. As you can see, he's fine now. Any other questions?"

"Uh, you. The one with the cool spy-detective hat," Jason selected.

"Ron Kindle. **Flash Express**. Who was that other girl who was seen with Nate earlier?"

"Hey guys. I'm back. Peggy says she misses you too Jason and Sander looks like he'll be waking up soon and will be able to breathe by himself," Caitlyn said as she sat down next to Nate at the end.

"Excuse me but who are you?"

Caitlyn looked at Nate for help but he nodded which meant to just tell them. "Hi, I'm Caitlyn Gellar. I'm Nate's boyfriend and I help produce music for Connect Three and Mitchie."

"So does this mean that Mitchie Torres will be entering the music world?"

Caitlyn looked at the band and Mitchie who all just shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Um, maybe. She's just working on getting through high school and handling the more important things in her life."

"Next question," Shane said. "Um, you."

"Judy Cambell. **Hollywood Extra**. Where did you meet your girlfriends?"

"Jas, you want to take this one?"

"Sure," Jason responded, shrugging. "When Shane was at Camp Rock, we stopped by for a while to help out a little and play for the campers. During Shane's time there, when he was being chased around by fan girls, he hid behind some bushes near the Mess Hall. As he hid, he heard a voice singing and playing the piano. Shane decided to search for 'the voice' and before the end of camp, he found out it was his best friend Mitchie and they've been inseparable ever since. Hence, our single, _Inseparable_. Before he found her though, they had become best friends after Mitchie comforted Shane about some rude comments.

Through Mitchie, we were able to also meet Caitlyn, Margaret, or as we call her, Peggy, and more campers who have also became our close friends. Tess Tyler has also become a close friend, too."

"Does this mean that you, Jason, are dating Tess Tyler? Daughter of TJ Tyler?"

"What? No. My girlfriend is Peggy Dupree. She's currently at the hospital with the others. Uh, you."

"Collin Mangins. **Daily Celebs**. So, there is no threesome?"

Shane groaned and banged his head on the table. He grabbed the mic and put it near his mouth saying, "Yes! There is no threesome or five-some! Get over it! I hate Leah Zylc and she's needs to be arrested for kidnapping Kenny!"

Mitchie bit her lip at Shane's frustrated expression and declared, "Um, we're done taking questions now."

* * *

"Are you serious Shane?" Mitchie yelled at him when they were finally home, particularly in her room, alone.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much."

"But I'm just sixteen and my songs aren't that good." Mitchie looked down but Shane cupped her chin, making her look straight in her eyes.

"So what? I was fourteen when my band started, Nate was thirteen, and you have an amazing voice. You're also a great song writer. And besides, you've been our opening act a couple times, too. Think about it? At least? Please?"

"Fine. But I'm not making any promises."

"Yay!" Shane cheered.

Meanwhile, Jason dozed off in his room. In his dream, he was having a flashback.

* * *

_A twelve-year-old Jason was running around by himself around the park not really caring about what he was doing. He jumped off the swings, climbed up the slides and even held himself upside-down on the monkey bars. Another boy, a few years older than him, ran up to him and patted Jason's head before joining him upside down. It was weird though because the other boy was seventeen and when he was upside down, he could reach the ground using his hands._

_"Zack! No fair! You're too big for the monkey bar!" Jason complained._

_"So? You're doing it and you're twelve!" Zack shot back._

_"I'm still a kid! You're a teenager! You shouldn't even be playing on these things!"_

_"Yeah right. Wait! Oh god! My blood is going to my head! Whoa!" Zack fell off the monkey bars, almost head first. His back hit the ground first. "Ow."_

_"Ha ha!" Jason flipped over and dropped to the ground. "Told ya."_

_"You're just lucky you're fun, kid."_

* * *

_A few weeks later, Zack brought Jason to an arcade. It was filled with people. Zack held on to Jason's hand and brought him to a Dance Dance Revolution machine._

_"Isn't this like a teen thing?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Sort of. Stay here. I'm gonna play," Zack said as he let go of Jason's hand._

_"Um, okay." Jason found a chair and sat it in while Zack played. After an hour or two, Jason couldn't see Zack. Jason frantically stood up and started to look around for Zack. "Zack? Zack? Where are you?" People just stared at Jason as he called for Zack but he received no response. A security guard caught sight of Jason and went over to him._

_"What's wrong son?"_

_"I want to go home," Jason said between tears. He was scared because he was alone._

_"Okay, are you with anyone?" Jason nodded. "Where is the person you're with?"_

_"I don't know. He just left me here." Jason was now sobbing and the security guard comfortingly put his arm around Jason._

_"Don't worry kid, we'll get you home now."_

_"Thank you," Jason said as he wiped away his tears with his sleeve. In the car ride home, Jason muttered to himself, "I hate Zack."_

**Who's Zack? What's so important about him? Ha ha! You know what to do. Aren't I evil? Jk, jk.**


	23. Meeting Matt and Zack

**Thanks for reviewing guys! You're all awesome! Here's the next chapter...**

"Jason? Jason! Hey Jason! Wake up!" Nate started shaking Jason until he finally woke up.

"Huh? What? Are my birdhouses on fire?" Jason shot up from his spot on the bed.

"What? No Jason. It's time to wake up. You were mumbling something in your sleep. What were you dreaming about?"

"Uh, I don't know."

"Well, I think you were saying something like, um, _I hate Jack_ or _Mack_ or no, _Zack_!" Nate's eyes widened in realization and he rubbed his forehead. "Please do not tell me you were dreaming about Zack. Please tell me."

"I don't know. But I do remember him. I hate him."

"This seems very bad."

"Why?"

"Um, let's talk about this later. We need to get meet Mitchie and Shane at Caitlyn's."

"Why, again?"

"Ugh! Just go!"

* * *

"Which one do you think the label will like?" Mitchie and Shane flipped through Mitchie's song book. Caitlyn was messing around with her sound board, trying to configure some things.

"How about this one, _Get Back_?" Shane suggested.

"I don't know. I don't actually have some good music to go with it," Mitchie responded.

"What kind of angle were you hoping for?" Caitlyn asked as she walked over to the two.

"I don't know. I guess, slightly edgy but still pop."

"Well, how would it sound?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sing the first verse and the chorus," Shane commanded.

"Um, okay. _Don't walk away like you always do,  
This time,  
Baby you're the only thing that's been,  
On my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess,  
You won't let it go far  
I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know. _"

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

"Mitchie, that sounded great," Shane commented. "Wait, I have an idea! What if me and my brothers sing back-up for you? It would really get the label's attention."

"I could get the instrumental part done so it would sound good with Mitchie and you guys," Caitlyn suggested.

"If you guys are okay with that, I guess I am," Mitchie decided.

"Okay with what?" Nate asked as he approached them along with Jason.

"Shane suggested having you guys sing backup for my demo. Is that okay?"

Nate and Jason shrugged. "Sure," they responded.

"Okay then. Mitchie, let's go," Shane said, grabbing her hand.

"Go where?" Mitchie asked.

"We're gonna see the label today. They wanna listen to your voice a little." Mitchie gave him a confused look. "What? You didn't think I just give them your name and your automatically on the label, did you?"

"No, but—"

"But nothing Mitch. You got an amazing voice and you have amazing songs and the label needs to hear that. Trust me. You'll blow them away."

"Okay..." Mitchie blushed as she ran out of Caitlyn's garage with Shane, leaving the others to work on the instrumentals.

* * *

"Matt, this is Mitchie," Shane introduced as Mitchie shook Matt's hand.

"Ah, the infamous singer I've heard so much about from Shane," Matt said, chuckling slightly.

"Hopefully good things," Mitchie hoped but giggled, too.

"So, let's hear it."

"Huh?"

"Sing something Mitchie," Shane explained.

"Oh, okay." Mitchie thought for a while before deciding what she would sing. "Um, okay, got it.

_Who will I be?  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be?  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be?_

Mitchie blushed as she finished. Shane was grinning and Matt was thinking. This worried the other two because Matt didn't do anything but they let out a sigh of relief when Matt stood up and clapped.

"That was great Mitchie. You really know how to pick 'em Shane." Now Mitchie was beet red. "So, is that an original?" Mitchie couldn't help but laugh since it reminded her of the first time she sang in Brown's class.

"Yeah, it is. It's one of the first songs I wrote," Mitchie answered.

"How come I've never heard it?" Shane said, pouting slightly.

"You never asked," Mitchie smirked slightly.

* * *

"Okay, so how about you help me with the sound board and Jason can do—uh, where's Jason?" Caitlyn asked.

"He's over here," Nate answered. "Sleeping." Nate poked Jason's sleeping figure but all he got back was a groan and a loud snore making Caitlyn laugh and Nate roll his eyes.

"Not enough sleep?"

"I don't know. Maybe, but he did sleep longer than any of us." Then again, Nate thought. He was dreaming about Zack last night.

Meanwhile in Jason's dream, he was having another flashback.

_An eleven-year-old Jason was walking home, whistling a happy tune, and grinning widely. He had gotten an A on a test, the cafeteria served his favorite lunch, and he had seen five birds on his "Birds Not Yet Seen" list. It seemed like nothing could ruin his great day until his face met the ground. Jason let out a pained groan and tried to move his head but someone was sitting on top of him and was holding his head down. His arms and legs were also pinned so he couldn't move or thrash about. Jason was already in tears because he knew what was going to happen next._

_For some reason, every Thursday a group of boys Jason knew from his school would always bully and beat him up on that day and today was no different. Since Jason's happiness was on a roll today, he hoped that he wouldn't get beaten up but his wish wasn't granted...yet. After a few kicks to his side and a blow to the stomach, a voice stopped the boys._

_"Hey! Get away from him! Scram!" The boys quickly ran away, leaving Jason on the ground, coughing, and struggling to stand up. The voice helped him up. "Kid, you okay?" Jason slowly but hesitantly nodded as he sat down on a nearby bench._

_Jason was still coughing and if he was beaten anymore, it looked like he would be coughing up blood. Even though, Jason was still able to say, "Thanks."_

_"No problem. By the way, name's Zack. Zack Kendall." He held out his hand and Jason shook it._

_"I'm Jason. Jason Gray."_

_"So, what's your story? Why were those kids beating on you?"_

_Jason groaned but answered, "They enjoy hurting me. I don't know why but they always do this to me. Ow." Jason held up his shin, only to see a slightly bleeding scrape. "Great..." Jason muttered sarcastically._

_"Here, why don't I help you get fixed up and I'll take you home."_

_"Really? Thanks!" Jason was back to his grinning himself and still was when Zack ruffled his hair._

_"No problem, Jas."_

**Why is Jason dreaming of this? Ha ha. Gotta wait till next Monday! (Sorry, don't update on weekends. lol) And sorry it's so short. I'm having a mini-writer's block, like I know what I want to write but I don't know how to write it down. Yeah, so um, whatev. You know what to do.**


	24. Get Back

**Not my best chapter, but it will get better, and more random (which I love), next chapter. Ha ha! Enjoy!**

"Hey look guys, it's the _Emo_ Itch," Kelly spat before laughing with her posse.

"What do you want Kelly?" Mitchie didn't even turn around to face them. She decided on focusing on her locker.

"Oh, I just wanted to say—"

"Mitchie! I got the demo CD done for tonight! It sounds amazing! I was finally able to get the instrumental parts done," Caitlyn cut off Kelly. Kelly eyed the CD and snatched it.

"What's this? A CD showing your hopes to be a singer? Please, like you'd be accepted in the music world," Kelly scoffed.

"Actually," Shane took the CD from Kelly's hand and handed it to Mitchie. "She already has been accepted. We're just trying out some of her songs for her first single," Shane responded smirking.

"Shane..." Mitchie was blushing, hard. "I didn't want news of that to come out already..."

"It doesn't matter Mitch. It was bound to happen anyway. Besides, rock star boyfriend, remember?"

Mitchie jokingly rolled her eyes. "How can I forget when you remind me every minute of every day?"

"Can't help it. It's all part of the rock star image."

Kelly was getting annoyed with being ignored so she finally spoke up. "Listen Itch, here's the thing. You're voice is _okay_ but it will get you nowhere in the music world. You'll probably have only, like, one CD. You're good but amateur at best. You're just gonna crash and burn so, see you, loser." Kelly walked away with her posse, smirking when she saw Mitchie looking slightly offended and hurt.

Shane noticed Mitchie's expression and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Don't listen to her Mitch. She only wants to mess with your head."

"Yeah, I guess," Mitchie muttered. Caitlyn comfortingly put her hand on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Come on, Mitchie. Shane's right. Kelly always was a bitch anyway. Come on, let's get to music class," Caitlyn said, trying to get Mitchie's mind off Kelly.

* * *

"Okay class, today's a free period so you can do anything you want but it has to be musically related," the teacher said before turning to her computer to work on some things. Some students played with their instruments while others sang together. Mitchie and her friends sat around Caitlyn who had her laptop out. She had put in Mitchie's demo CD and the others wanted to listen. The music played but it was a little loud so it caught everyone, even the teacher's, attention. Soon, almost the whole class was surrounding them. Most of them were bobbing their heads to the music.

_Don't walk away like you always do this time,  
Baby you're the only thing that's been, on my mind.  
Ever since you left I've been a mess, (You won't let it go far)  
__I'll say it once,  
And I'll leave you alone,  
But I gotta let you know.__  
You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I fell for  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.__  
(Get back) Get back  
(Get back) Get back  
(Get back) Get back  
(Get back) Get back__I wanna get back, get back,  
__I wanna get back, get back,  
__Get back!_

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
'Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back, get back, with you.

So look at me that way, I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me, I've been fine,  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess, since you left,  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
'Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back, get back, with you.

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna talk back, and get yelled at  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
'Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back, get back, with you.

Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do,  
I wanna get back, get back,

When the song ended, the whole room, except for Kelly and her posse, was clapping, including the teacher. She got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the group.

"That sounded great guys. Who was that singing and who made the CD?" she asked them.

Mitchie blushed but still answered. "Uh, I was the one singing and Connect Three was singing back-up but Caitlyn put it all together." The teacher nodded, obviously impressed.

"There's also a couple more tracks," Caitlyn added, which surprised everyone and Mitchie, but didn't faze the Connect Three boys. "There's this song, _Get Back_, and there are also _Trash_, _Forget_, and _Shadow_."

"But I never recorded _Shadow_ or _Forget_ with you. Or did I?"

"Actually, you didn't. Remember before you left, you played that song, _Shadow_, for Shane even though he was asleep?" Mitchie nodded. "Well, Barron and Sander were spying on you, and I was spying on them and you, and when I saw you with the guitar, I recorded you playing it."

"You did what?"

"Hey! Shane recorded you singing _Forget_ when you were going through your dark stage!"

"Shane, you did what?"

"Well, I thought your songs were very impressive Mitchie. Good luck with the record deal," the teacher said before walking away. Mitchie turned to the others.

"How did she find out about that?"

"It may have slipped when she asked why I had a CD and brought my laptop earlier..." Caitlyn trailed off.

"Caitlyn!"

"I'm sorry!" Caitlyn put her hands up in surrender. "She just asked so many questions!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Okay. I forgive you."

* * *

Later that night, Nate left his and Jason's room after Jason fell asleep and quietly tip-toed into Kenny and Shane's room. He had to roll his eyes at the sight in there. Shane had left the TV on and Nate knew this because Shane's upper body was hanging off the bed while his legs were stretched out on the bed. Nate went over to Shane, hoping to not wake up Kenny, and shook him.

"Shane. Shane! Shane, come on. Get up!" Nate whispered.

"Aah!" Shane groaned as he fell of the bed. "Dang it Nate!" he whispered back. "What do you want? It's like eleven or something."

"I need to talk to you about something."

Shane smirked. "Girl trouble?"

"No. It's Jason."

"Oh God. Please don't tell me you have feelings for him."

Nate rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Shane. "No stupid. Something's up with him. He's dreaming about Zack again."

"Who?"

"Zack? Zack Kendall! That kid who changed Jason."

"Yeah, I don't get what's the problem. Or why Zack is bad, again. Look, can you just bother me about this in the morning? And by morning I do not mean the break of dawn." Shane glared at Nate who rolled his eyes. Even at this time of night, Shane could still use sarcasm.

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning."

* * *

"Good morning sweetie," Mrs. Gray greeted warmly as he older-middle son came down the stairs. Kenny and Nate were already eating (cereal for Kenny and eggs and bacon for Nate) and their father was sipping coffee as he read his newspaper.

"Mornin' mom. Mornin' dad," Shane yawned as he sat down. He quickly took some bacon and started eating it. He watched as Kenny started messing around with the cereal box. Kenny looked like he was going to tear it apart but all he wanted was the toy, which he couldn't find. Nate noticed his younger brother's frustration and found the toy for him. Kenny was grinning widely.

"Nate? Shane? Can you go wake up Jason?" their mother asked. "He normally doesn't sleep in this late." Nate nodded while Shane shrugged but still, both went up to Nate and Jason's room. There they found Jason, still in bed, mumbling something while holding a stuffed toucan. Jake seemed to be still asleep, too. Nate went over to Jason's side and shook him.

"Jason? Jason? Wake up bro. Jason? Jason!" Nate raised his voice as he shook Jason. Jason just pushed Nate away by putting his hand in his face. Shane laughed as Nate groaned in annoyance. After a moment's thought, Nate said out loud, "Jason! Jake is trying to fly away!"

"NO!" Jason's eyes immediately shot open and he attempted to jump towards Jake's cage but instead, he landed on top of Nate who glared at him. "Sorry." Jason smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen man, we need to talk."

Jason got off of Nate and sat on his own bed while Nate sat on top of his own. Shane pulled up on a rolling chair. "Okay, what's up?"

"Why are you dreaming about Zack?"

"Huh?"

"Zack. Zack Kendall?" Jason looked at Shane who just gave him an _'I have no idea'_ look. "The guy who was like four years older than you, became your best friend, and then left you alone in that arcade," Nate explained bluntly. He noticed Jason cringe when he said _'best friend'._

"Five," Jason whispered.

"What?"

"Zack is five years older than me."

"Fine, five. But don't change the subject. Why are you having dreams about him?"

Jason thought about explaining until he decided that it was the right thing. "Before, when Kenny was kidnapped and I had to save Sander, I saw the face of the hired kidnapper after I knocked him out and nearly killed him. I had this annoying thought in my head that kept on telling me that he looked familiar." Jason gulped before continuing as he looked at his brothers. For some odd reason, they felt like they knew where this was going. "I think Kenny's kidnapper was Zack Kendall."

**Just so you know, that was a cliffie but a weak one. Yeah so, you know what to do.**


	25. Penguin Den part 1

**Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't sure of how to write this chapter so it may seem rushed. Sorry, again. I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy and sorry! Again!**

_"I had this annoying thought in my head that kept on telling me that he looked familiar." Jason gulped before continuing as he looked at his brothers. For some odd reason, they felt like they knew where this was going. "I think Kenny's kidnapper was Zack Kendall."_

"Okay. This is very bad then?" Shane asked cluelessly.

"Shane! I nearly killed my best friend! How do you think this makes me feel?" Jason shot back.

"Sorry! Sorry! Look, you can get your mind of it today. We're going to the zoo. You know what that means Jas?"

"No..."

"Birds!"

"Huh?" Then Jason's face lit up in realization. "Birds! Penguins! Toucans! Flamingos! Os--"

Nate stuffed one of Jason's bird toys in his mouth. "Seriously dude? Can't this wait til' later?" Jason nodded and got up to get ready. Nate muttered under his breath, "Man, I hope that we do not see Zack in the next 24 hours. Things were just getting better."

* * *

"Boys, you're late," the teacher scolded. "And just because you three are famous does not make up for the fact that you're late. You will get no special treatment. All three of you will have lunch detention tomorrow."

The Connect Three brothers nodded as they sat in their seats. Shane muttered a few curses under his breath and thankfully, the teacher didn't hear him. But Mitchie did. She leaned forward and tapped his shoulder, asking, "What happened?"

When the teacher wasn't looking, Shane turned around and whispered back, "I'll tell you in the bus." Reluctantly, Mitchie nodded and shrugged as she sat back down in her seat.

Soon enough, all the students were waiting outside for the buses. The group's bus came first and they boarded it quickly getting the back seats: Shane and Mitchie in a two-seater, Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason in the three-seater. The others were in the other bus. Nate groaned as he put his head back.

"What's up Nate?" Caitlyn asked as the bus started moving.

"I hate bus rides," he complained.

"Dude, we tour all the time. How can you possibly hate bus rides?" Shane wondered.

"That's different. We were in a tour bus where we had things we could do. This is a field trip in a school bus. Not much to do."

"We could sing," Jason suggested out of nowhere. All eyes turned to him. "What?"

"We have no instruments."

"Actually..." Caitlyn went into her backpack and took out her laptop. "I have the instrumentals of some of your songs. Maybe you could sing one of them?"

Nate's face lit up. "Whoa, which of our songs do you have?"

"Well, I have _S.O.S_, _When You Look Me In The Eyes_, _Year 3000_, _A Little Bit Longer_, _Tonight_, _Still In Love With You_, _That's How You Know_--"

"_That's How You _what?" Mitchie finally joined in the conversation. "How do you have that?"

Caitlyn looked away in space. "Well... I may have looked in your song book..."

"Caitlyn!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that your songs are so good and..."

"Fine. It's okay," Mitchie sighed. "Wait a minute, how many of my songs have you read?"

Caitlyn shrugged. "I don't know. Some of them. Like _La La Land_, _Daydream_, _Two Worlds_, and other songs you've already sang to us. Oh, but aren't some of them about Shane?" Caitlyn raised her eyebrows as she said this making Mitchie blush.

"Maybe..."

"Aw, you wrote songs about me?" Shane grinned as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Am I that awesome?"

Mitchie playfully punched him. "Not a chance, popstar."

"I prefer rockstar."

"In your dreams, Shaney."

Shane opened his mouth like he did when he was in the canoe. He fake gasped. "Yeah, I'm just so hot that you love to dream about me." Shane popped his collar, making Mitchie laugh.

"Jerk."

"You know you love it." Shane reached down and kissed Mitchie sweetly.

"Guys! That's getting annoying! You don't see me making out with Caitlyn all the time!" The two broke apart to see a very annoyed Nate. "Come on! No lovey dovey stuff, please?"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Fine. Hey Caitlyn, why don't you put your laptop on shuffle and we'll sing whatever song comes up. Everyone okay with that?" The others nodded. Caitlyn did what he said and all of them were surprised. It wasn't an instrumental, but that's not what surprised them. The laptop played,

"_Okay, here's your kid Sander,  
__And I'm here to let you know.  
__If you want to have fun,  
__There's only one place to go_."

The five of them were surprised as they figured out it was Sander's song. Apparently after Camp Rock, Sander loved it so much that he made a song dedicated to it. He asked Caitlyn for some help on it and now they had a complete song. Jason surprised the other four as he sang along with the words. None of them even knew that he knew about the song. He didn't even notice the others' expressions and sang along,

"_And that's,  
__Camp Rock (All day long)  
__Camp Rock (Sing that song)  
__Camp Rock (Have a good time at)  
__Camp Rock (Oh yeah, where your music can shine)  
__Camp Rock (All day long)  
__Camp Rock (Sing that song)  
__Camp Rock (Have a good time at)  
__Camp Rock (Oh yeah, where your music can shine)_

_Now what do you do when it's time to rock  
You head to the camp to get your party on  
And where do you go where the party never stops?  
Camp Rock, yeah that's the spot__' up the line  
The music's everywhere  
We're feelin' real pumped 'cause  
We're finally here__Camp Rock (All day long)  
Camp Rock (Sing the song)  
Camp Rock (Have a good time)  
Camp Rock (Oh yeah, where your music can shine)__._"

So let's get goin'  
Get the hype flowin'  
And have some fun  
And rock the show man  
And if you're ready to show your skill  
Put your hands in the sky and feel the thrill

Camp Rock (All day long)  
Camp Rock (Sing the song)  
Camp Rock (Have a good time)  
Camp Rock (Oh yeah, where your music can shine)  
Camp Rock (All day long)  
Camp Rock (Sing the song)  
Camp Rock (Have a good time)  
Camp Rock (Oh yeah, where your music can shine)

So we're steppin

It's time to get lose and let the energy flow  
One by one each expressing as they go  
And shows their skills and represent them selves  
And all types of music just rockin' it out  
And gettin' real hyped and gettin' real loud  
Havin' fun is what it's all about at

Camp Rock (All day long)  
Camp Rock (Sing the song)  
Camp Rock (Have a good time)  
Camp Rock (Oh yeah, where your music can shine)  
Camp Rock (All day long)  
Camp Rock (Sing the song)  
Camp Rock (Have a good time)  
Camp Rock (Oh yeah, where your music can shine)

Now put your hands up  
Now put your hands up  
Now put your, put your, put your, put your hands up  
Now let me see you raise them high  
Let me see them touch the sky  
Now put your hands up  
Now put your hands up  
Now put your, put your, put your, put your hands up  
Now let me see you raise them high  
Let me see them touch the sky

Camp Rock (All day long)  
Camp Rock (Sing the song)  
Camp Rock (Have a good time)  
Camp Rock (Oh yeah, where your music can shine)

As the music ended, Jason turned to the others and noticed that they were all staring at him. "What?"

They just shook their heads and said, "Never mind."

Jason shrugged and continued to sing the next song that came on.

* * *

"We're gonna check out the lions. Wanna come?" Tess offered.

Mitchie looked at Shane who just shrugged. Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other. "Um, I actually want to check out the monkeys..." Nate trailed off.

"Oh, we are so there!" Sander yelled while Barron just nodded in agreement.

"So we'll go with Tess and Peggy. Wait, what about Jason?" Mitchie asked.

Everyone turned to Jason but be wasn't where he originally was. They started looking for him until they finally found him sitting on a bench, cross-legged, staring strongly at a map. The group looked at each other, then at Jason, then back at each other wondering who should talk to him.

"Um, Jas?" Peggy decided to speak up.

"Penguins," Jason simply replied, still glaring at the map.

"What?" Nate and Shane asked annoyed by their older brother's antics.

"Where. Penguins."

All four guys looked at each other in confusion. The girls rolled their eyes except for Mitchie who understood what Jason meant. She walked over to him and his map and pointed to where the penguins were and where they currently were. "Right here Jason. And we're over here so you should go this way," Mitchie answered, trailing her finger along a path on the map.

"Why this way?"

"Because you get to see other birds that way, too," Mitchie answered with a wink. Jason grinned widely before engulfing Mitchie in a tight hug.

"Thanks Mitchie! You're the best!" He immediately released her and started running in the direction Mitchie pointed out.

"Wait Jason! Watch out for..." But Jason was already gone and out of hearing distance, making Mitchie sigh at his childness. Nate walked up to Mitchie.

"What's wrong Mitch?" Nate asked, obviously concerned.

Nate was answered with an ear-splitting, "AAH! IT'S JASON GRAY!" The group immediately covered their ears for the screams that would follow. Shane and Nate groaned in annoyance while the others laughed because if people knew Jason was here, no doubt they would figure out that Shane and Nate were here, too.

"I say we run for it now," Caitlyn suggested as she took her boyfriend's hand. Everyone else nodded and they took off immediately in the opposite direction.

* * *

"Aah! Help me!" Jason ran from the eighty girls that were trying to chase him. Even on a field trip he had no privacy. He continued running, while briefly stopping to look at birds, until he spotted the Arctic Zone. Jason immediately ran in and hid behind a huge penguin statue. Thankfully, no one saw him go there and the girls frantically disappeared, searching for the other Connect Three members.

"Excuse me?"

"Aah!" The voice startled Jason so much that as he attempted to run away, he ran into the penguin statue. The voice giggled.

"Don't worry. I'm not a crazy fan girl." Jason turned around and there stood a girl who seemed to work there that looked slightly older than him. "Hi, I'm Jackie."

"You probably know me. I'm Jason." He shook her hand.

"Yeah, so. I don't want to seem all fan-girly but can I have your autograph?"

"Sure." Jason signed the paper on the clipboard she handed her.

"So, do you need any help finding a certain animal?"

"Yeah! The penguins!"

Jackie laughed at Jason's enthusiasm. "Okay then. I'll bring you there since it's nearby." After passing the polar bears and the seals, they were in from of the penguins. Jason was literally jumping up and down and looked like he could almost fall over into the penguin den. Jackie laughed, again. "You know you can feed them right? Would you like to?" Jason nodded quickly. "Okay, come this way."

Jackie brought him to a room where there was an entrance for the penguins and a bucket of small fish. Jackie explained how to feed them and Jason nodded as she explained. She left him there when she thought he could do it himself.

Jason was enjoying himself fully. He was enjoying himself so much, he didn't notice the new person that came in and locked the door. Jason froze though when the person said,

"It's been a while, hasn't it _Jay_?"

**Ha ha. It's pretty obvious who it is, isn't it? Hey, who got the Jonas Brothers new album? I'm so mad. My parents won't let me get it..._yet_. Oh, but who got Demi's new single? _Get Back_? It's awesome right? And the Jonas Brothers are the backup singers! Save this date: September 23 for Demi's first (signed-on) album, _Don't Forget_! I can't wait! Wow...this is so unlike me. You know what to do.**


	26. Penguin Den part 2

**As promised, the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing guys! Enjoy!**

"Aw, look at that little cub!" Tess pointed out. Peggy smiled, too.

"It's so cute!" Peggy gushed.

"You know what else is cute?" Shane whispered to Mitchie as he kissed her forehead. She giggled as she looked up.

"No, what?" Mitchie asked back.

"You."

Mitchie stuck her tongue at him. "That's so cliché."

"You know you love it." Shane smiled as Mitchie placed her head on his shoulder. "Seriously, you know what else is cute?"

"Something besides me?" Mitchie fake gasped.

"You're the cutest thing to me, but personally, my favorite animals are penguins. Wanna see them?" Mitchie nodded as she got off of Shane's chest. "Hey Tess! Peggy! We're gonna split now. That okay?"

Peggy nodded as Tess answered, "Sure! See you at lunch! Bye!" They waved to each other as they parted ways.

* * *

"It really has been a long time, hasn't it _Jay_?"

"D-Don't c-call me Jay," Jason stuttered out as he watched Zach step closer to him. "Wh-What do y-you want?"

Zach simply ignored his question. "You've come a long way, haven't you Jay. Big famous band with your brothers. Talented girlfriend. Awesome friends. You're even noted as a 'hottie' to most of your millions of fan girls." Jason simply nodded as he slowly stepped back. "Have you forgotten all about me Jason? Me? Your best friend?" Jason could tell Zach's voice was rising, making Jason feel smaller and smaller.

"What do you want?" Jason asked again.

And again, Zach ignored him. "You've really changed. Now you can actually stand up on your two feet and actually defend yourself and your friends. But apparently not your family." Those words struck Jason hard. "You actually let Kenny out of your sight. But don't worry, I was watching him. I could have done life-scarring things to him, but I decided not to. I could have done so many things to him."

Jason was shaking as Zach spoke. "Wh-What do y-you want?" Jason asked again, feeling less confident than before.

"You know, I could have hurt him real bad. I could have tortured him real bad." Jason cringed at the word torture. "I could have beaten him." Jason cringed once again. "And slapped him." Jason closed his eyes painfully. "I could have even touched him." Now Jason was shaking again. "In fact, I could have even..." Zach smirked evilly as he looked at Jason's shaking figure. He walked up to Jason and finished saying, "Raped him."

Something snapped inside Jason. All of a sudden, he went from fun-loving and carefree to protective and angry. Jason lunged at Zach with all he had and started choking him as Jason was on top. The two started struggling, knocking down things around them as they rolled around.

"You will never touch Kenny ever again," Jason growled as he tightened his grip on Zach's throat.

* * *

"I thought penguins were Jason's thing," Mitchie joked as they walked together.

"I guess he was rubbing off on me. I've known him my whole life. You know how it is, living with someone for seventeen years, ergo, my whole life," Shane responded shrugging.

"Wow. Pop star Shane Gray can say words like _ergo_," Mitchie teased.

Shane huffed. "I prefer _rock star_, thank you very much."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, jerk."

Shane opened his mouth in fake shock. "I am offended."

"Aw, did I hurt Shaney's feelings," Mitchie asked in a baby voice. Mitchie started to laugh as she ran from Shane's grasp.

"Oh, it's on." Shane started chasing Mitchie around the zoo, both of them laughing until they finally got to the Penguin Den. Both were breathing quickly when they stopped. They finally calmed down once Shane had Mitchie back in his arms. He kissed the back of her head. "That was fun."

"Yeah."

_CRASH!!_

Both of them looked at each other, both shocked, and immediately ran towards the source of the crash. They heard some more crashes and thumps and immediately found themselves in front of the Penguin Feeding door. Shane immediate swung the door open, revealing Jason on top of Zach, choking him tightly with a death-glare on his face.

"You will never touch Kenny again," Jason growled darkly.

"Oh my God! Jason get off him!" Mitchie freaked out.

"No!" Jason hissed darkly. He snarled, "Zach was gonna _RAPE_ KENNY!"

"What?!" Shane screamed. "Let me at him!" Shane would have clawed Zach's face off if Mitchie wasn't holding him back. She knew how close Shane was with Kenny. Of course he would react like this. But still, Mitchie had to say something.

"At least don't kill him! You guys could go to jail and you'll lose your record deal!" Mitchie yelled at the two brothers.

Both Shane and Jason stopped long enough for Zach to escape from Jason's death grip. He stared the brothers down while they just glared back. "So, your precious record deal is more important than me, your best friend, huh?" he snarled.

"We love playing music. You're just a jerk," Jason spat coldly.

"Aw, Jason's brave now. You've seriously grown up haven't you?" Zach smirked as he picked up a pipe near his feet.

"Shut up!" Jason and Shane were about to run at him until,

"Freeze! Don't move!" The three boys turned to see a police squad at the door, each man holding a gun. Zach dropped the pipe he was put his hands up. Jason and Shane put their hands up, too.

"Get out of our way!" Nate barged in holding hands with Caitlyn and Mitchie followed quickly going straight to Shane and Jason.

"Are you guys okay?" Mitchie asked inspecting both boys' heads.

"I'm fine, I got a couple bruises, but I'm fine. How bout you Shane?" Jason asked.

"Ditto," he simply replied.

Mitchie hugged them both. "That's good to hear. Now..." Mitchie grabbed both boys' heads and banged them together, causing both boys to yelp.

"Hey!" Jason cried.

"What was that for?" Shane whined.

"You idiots!" Mitchie screamed making both boys jump. "You two could have been killed! You know how dangerous Zach is! He kidnapped Kenny for crying out loud! You're lucky I only banged your heads together or else I would have killed you two instead!"

Both boys went silent, including their friends and the police. They just stared while Jason gulped. Shane just looked at Nate after a moment and said, "Oh my God. That was so hot."

Nate glared at him and thumped him. Caitlyn shook her head and walked out of the room with Nate. The police, and even Zach, stayed quiet as they left the room. Once they were the only three left, Mitchie burst into tears. "I could have lost you two!" she cried as she put her head in her hands.

Shane and Jason both gave her sympathetic looks before immediately going to her sides and hugging her. "We're sorry Mitch. We didn't mean to get your worried," Jason assured.

"We were just being protective older brothers for Kenny because he's our youngest brother. Nate is also our younger brother but we know he can stand on his own two feet. We just love Kenny and want to protect him," Shane continued, wiping away some of Mitchie's tears. "Hey, no more tears now, okay?" Mitchie nodded and slowly wiped away the rest of her tears.

"How did Nate find us anyway? Weren't you at the door the whole time?" Jason asked Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded again. "Yeah, you see..."

* * *

_"Wow, so monkeys are really your favorite animals?" Nate asked as he laughed._

_"Well yeah. It looks like they're dancing when they move so it's pretty funny," Caitlyn responded, smiling._

_"So I guess it's time to see my favorite animals isn't it?"_

_"Yup." Nate took Caitlyn's hand and they started walking faster towards their destination. "At least let me guess. Please?" Caitlyn pouted cutely so Nate gave in easily._

_"Okay, fire away."_

_"Yay! So, lions?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Elephants?"_

_"Uh-uh."_

_"Monkeys?"_

_"We would be going in circles if they were my favorite. No offence though about them being yours."_

_"None taken. So, eagles?"_

_"Not a bird."_

_"Penguins?"_

_"Those are Jason and Shane's. And aren't they birds?"_

_"Yeah but I just had to try it. And I thought birds were Jason's thing."_

_"Yeah but, you know. Living with him you're whole life, he's bound to rub off on you sooner or later. So for Shane, it was sooner."_

_"Ha ha. Very funny. But seriously. Are we there yet?"_

_"You sound like we're on a road trip and yes, here we are."_

_Caitlyn turned around and saw that Nate had brought her to the Polar bears. "Aw! They're so cute!"_

_Nate leaned back on a bench and smiled. "Yeah they are. Oh! Look at that one. He's doing somersaults!"_

_"Aw! You're right! They look adora--"_

_**CRASH!! THUMP! THUMP!**_

_"Oh my God! What was that?"_

_"I think it came from over there," Nate said, pointing towards the Penguin Den. "It sounds like it's coming from the back." Nate took Caitlyn's hand and they ran to the feeding area. They quickly found Mitchie standing at the door, her hand covering her mouth. "Mitchie!" Mitchie ran to them, breathing heavily. "Mitchie. Mitchie, what's going on?"_

_Mitchie pointed to the door and Caitlyn and Nate quickly ran to it. They saw Jason and Shane fighting Zach, all three of them literally rolling around the floor. "Oh my God," Caitlyn whispered. "Nate! Call the police!" Caitlyn was now shaking him._

_"Okay! Okay! I'm on it!" Nate put his hands up in surrender as he walked away, dialing on his cell phone._

* * *

"Wow, they actually saw us fighting him?" Shane asked Mitchie. She nodded.

"Why don't we get lunch now so the others don't worry," Mitchie suggested. They nodded. As they walked up to the tables, Tess and Barron waved them over. "Hey guys."

"Hi," they greeted back.

"So, what happened at the Penguin Den? We heard there were police there," Sander wondered.

Nate, Caitlyn, Shane, Jason, and Mitchie casually leaned back in their chairs. "Oh nothing. Just _stuff_," Mitchie responded coolly.

**Uh, I wish this chapter could've been better. Oh well. Review and stuff...**


	27. Spring Break! Another side of Mitchie

**Sorry for not updating in a while. But as mentioned before, I have my other story I'm also working on. It's only gonna be a short one. It's not gonna be as big as this one. Also, this is a filler, so sorry. Again.**

The next morning, Nate had woken up early again and left his room for breakfast. It was Spring Break so their parents were gone for it and took along Kenny. They even allowed having their friends over, much to the brothers' happiness. As Nate got to the stairs, he quickly noticed Jason shaking in his bed. Nate quickly ran into his room and attempted to wake up Jason.

"Jason! Jason! Wake up!" Nate started shaking Jason but Jason half-sleepingly swatted Nate away by rubbing Nate's curls into his face. Nate rolled his eyes as Jason fell back into a full sleep. Somehow, Jason was able to pull Nate down and hug him tightly like a teddy bear. Nate knew he wouldn't be able to get out so he decided to go back to sleep.

About an hour later, everyone else woke up, starting with Mitchie and Shane. When they got to the staircase, they saw Jason hugging Nate tightly and laughed. Shane took out his camera from his room but forgot to turn off the flash so after a few shots, Nate woke up.

"Guys! Help me!" Nate whispered/yelled in attempt to break free from Jason's grasp.

"No way, dude," Shane said before laughing. Mitchie had run out of the room and got Caitlyn out of her bed, who was mumbling a colorful string of words since Mitchie woke her up. She stopped though, when she saw her boyfriend being snuggled by Jason. Caitlyn covered her mouth as she laughed but it still came out loud and joined in with Shane's. The others had woken up to the laughing and quickly went to see the commotion but, they also joined in the laughter when they saw the two brothers.

"Not funny guys. Now come on! Help me out already!" Nate complained before pouting.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine." Shane grabbed Jake's birdcage and went over to the open window. From there he yelled, "Hey Jason! I'm gonna throw Jake out of the window!" Jason didn't respond. He just rolled over, or actually, on top of Nate which made the others laugh harder. Shane shrugged. "Wow, I thought that would actually work."

Nate pushed away some of Jason's hair from his face with his free hand and said, "Shane! Eat a couple of the poppy seeds!"

"Why? That's bird food! That's nasty."

"Just do it! They're just seeds."

"Fine, whatever." Shane put back Jake's cage and bent down to pick up the bag of poppy seeds. "Just eat one?" Nate nodded, but barely since Jason was crushing him. Shane casually took one out and popped one into his mouth. Once he fully swallowed it, Jason's eyes shot open and he tackled Shane, freeing Nate from under him. Now, Jason was literally choking Shane.

"Give me back my poppy seeds!" Jason yelled at him.

"Jas!" Shane was able to breathe out. "Seeds—over—there." Shane pointed to the bag and Jason's eyes followed.

Jason casually got up and ate a few of the seeds. He didn't notice the others until he put away the seeds and turned around. "Oh, hey guys. Who wants breakfast?" Jason quickly ran downstairs leaving the others speechless.

"Awkward," Jaime said before leaving to join Jason.

* * *

"So, any ideas of what to do today?" Shane asked with a full mouth of cereal. The others just shrugged and said, "No."

"How 'bout the beach?" Mitchie suggested.

"Sweet! I get to see you in a bikini!" Shane said as he pumped his fist in the air.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Perv."

"Hey! You're not the only one that gets to see your girlfriend in a bikini," Nate complained. Caitlyn gave him a confused look.

"Are you seriously trying to get me to hit you?" Caitlyn asked.

"I-uh-I meant, uh. No. I didn't mean for it to come out like that!"

Caitlyn laughed and pat his curls. "I'm kidding Nate."

Barron made a whipping motion with his hand making Sander and the other guys laugh. Nate glared at him but they still laughed.

"Not funny man. How would you like it if I told Lola you sleep with Sander?" Nate shot back. Barron did a spit-take with the cereal he was eating and now everyone was laughing.

"You wouldn't," Barron said.

"Oh, so it's true!" Everyone laughed harder. Shane and Jason were literally on the floor and Jaime was close in following. Barron slumped back in his chair and glared at Nate.

"Damn you."

* * *

"Sand castle!" Jason yelled as he ran closer to the water. The others laughed at his childness.

"I'm gonna take a nap," Shane declared as he laid down on his towel. Mitchie smirked as she sat down in front of him.

"I thought you wanted to see me in a bikini," Mitchie teased.

"Yeah but I want to nap first."

"I second that," Nate said as brought over a folding chair. Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Fine. We're gonna get some ice cream," Caitlyn said. "Mitchie, Tess, Peggy. Come with?" They nodded. The girls went to the first ice cream vendor and got some for themselves and their boyfriends. As they did this a group of guys in only swimming trunks wolf-whistled.

"Hey ladies. Wanna go on our jet skis?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah!" Tess said in the perkiest voice she could make. "Not!"

The guy's friends laughed at his failure. Tess smirked as she started to walk away with her friends but the guy grabbed her hand. "Hey. Tony doesn't take no for an answer."

"Leave us alone."

"Why don't you give me a kiss right here?" Tony asked, pointing to his lips. Tess scowled.

"I suggest you take your hands off her," a voice said walking up to them. It was Jaime, and behind him were Sander and Barron.

"This isn't any of your business, pretty boy. This is between me and Blondie."

"My girlfriend has a name, you know. Now take your hands off her." Jaime started to take Tony's hands off Tess. Tony's friends attempted to help him but Barron and Sander stood in the way, shaking their heads 'no'. Tess was still struggling so she smashed her ice cream in Tony's face, making him finally let her go. The other girls started throwing rocks at the other guys, making them all run away.

"Thanks Jaime," all the girls said as they hugged him individually. Tess added a kiss.

When they walked back, they saw a few girls trying to flirt with Nate and Shane. Mitchie and Caitlyn's jaws dropped as they watched over girls come over while a few left. The two were fuming as they walked up to their boyfriends.

"What was that?" Caitlyn demanded to know. Nate looked like a deer caught in front of headlights.

"I-I-I uh, they were flirting with me! Not the other way around!" Nate whimpered as he covered his head, attempting to block himself from Caitlyn's fury. But she didn't do anything. She savored the moment as Nate stood in fear.

"What's your excuse?" Mitchie questioned Shane.

"Same," he answered lamely. "You know how it is, Mitch. I thought we could relax but Jason got himself discovered when he asked a couple of girls if they had a pail, which lead them to knowing Connect Three was sun-bathing and making sand castles. I'm sorry Mitchie. You too, Caitlyn." Caitlyn nodded, accepting his apology. Mitchie gave him a look, but then it softened into a smile as she hugged him.

"Okay, apology accepted. But what are we going to about the girls?"

"Oh! I have a crazy and weird idea!" Jaime spoke up.

"Go on..."

"Challenge the girls to a volleyball tournament. We could do it in groups of four, or five if Jason wants to join in."

Jason heard Jaime and replied, "No thanks. I wanna work on my sand castle! It's gonna look like a birdhouse!" The others couldn't help but laugh as they rolled their eyes towards Jason's innocent obliviousness.

"But wait, if Nate, Mitchie, Shane, and I are one team and it would be you, Tess, and Peggy, you would need a fourth. And Jason doesn't want to play," Caitlyn pointed out.

"I'll play," Sander offered as he walked towards them. "Barron met up with Lola so I'm my own man right now."

"So what? No girlfriend?" Jaime teased.

"Nah, Ella's with her folks remember?" Peggy and Tess' eyes widened.

"You're going out with Ella?" they asked together. Sander nodded.

"But long distance relationships are hard so we have video chats almost everyday."

"That's cool but are we gonna play now? I wanna crush some fan girls!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"Jealous?" Shane teased.

"Jerk," Mitchie and Caitlyn said together.

"Well, come on." Shane brought Mitchie over to the lifeguard tower and they borrowed a bull horn. Shane said in it, "Volley ball games against Connect Three and friends! Groups of four if you wanna play!" It didn't take long for girls to be lined up. Nate and Jaime explained how the games would record and who was on each of their teams while the others sat in the sand waiting, some more patient than others.

"Are you guys done yet?" Shane interrupted the boys.

"Yeah, I'd honestly like to help Jason with his birdhouse if you guys don't finish up," Mitchie joked sarcastically.

"Ha ha guys." Nate turned back to the girls. "So, that's who are on the teams. Now which two teams want to play first? And remember, there are two teams so one will play us and the other will play our friends."

Two teams immediately were chosen and the games were set. Mitchie's side was serving first so she served. What was scary though was that she immediately got the first point on her serve.

"You're going down," she seethed. Shane literally took a few steps away from his girlfriend.

"I think your girlfriend's gonna kill them," Nate whispered to Shane up front. He simply nodded back, slightly afraid of Mitchie's state.

As freaky as that sounded, the two were right. Mitchie served first and when she did, no one could get the ball as it hit the other side. Everyone was afraid of Mitchie while Caitlyn was just impressed that her friend had a dark side. The game ended 21-3, in the obvious team's favor.

"Oh my God. I'm never playing beach volleyball ever again," Nate panted as he fell back in the sand. Shane followed in suit quickly.

"Wow, nice job Mitch," Caitlyn said as she high-fived the other girl.

"That'll teach'em to flirt with my boyfriend," Mitchie said as she glared at the other side of the court. The other girls had already fled once the game was over.

"Mitchie? Are you back to your normal self yet? I want to hug her now..." Shane trailed off when Mitchie glared at him. He wasn't sure if it was playful or just down right angry. "Never mind."

"Have you ever thought of joining the volleyball team?" Caitlyn asked her.

"Nah, music is my life. Besides, if I join the volleyball team, girls might actually aim for my head 'cause I'm Shane's girlfriend," Mitchie replied.

"True."

"It comes with the territory!" Shane pointed out from the ground. Mitchie glared at his head and threw the volleyball at him. "Ow!"

"Oops!" Mitchie yelled back, sarcastically. Caitlyn laughed along with Nate.

"Damn Mitchie, you got skills," Sander commented.

"Thanks. Did you guys win? What was the score?"

"Barely, but we won, 21-19. Those girls were good. Maybe next time you can be on my team instead."

"Yeah, if my boyfriend doesn't ignore the other flirts," Mitchie joked. Shane finally got up and walked over to Mitchie. He put a fake-hurt face on.

"Ouch Mitchie. No faith in me?" Shane pouted.

"Comes with having a girlfriend," Mitchie mocked.

"Dude, you just got owned!" Nate cheered as he high-fived with Sander. The others were doubled-over, laughing. Shane blushed and was scowling at the same time.

"Shut up Nate."

**Just saying, when Nate said that Barron sleeps with Sander, I meant that they share a bed, not the other thing. Pervs...ha ha.**

* * *


	28. Slacker Teacher

**I'm sorry for not updating guys! Like I said before, school's making me do so much homework. I mean, I already have 3 quizzes tomorrow and I have two projects to finish by tomorrow and I have to figure out like six Latin things... This sucks! And, for the previous chapters, I think I suck with making character threats and last chapter, I only got 5 reviews. Before, for every chapter I almost got 20 chapters. That's way less than half. Anyway, to make up for not updating, I will upload another chapter later. Enjoy and review!**

"Why are we here again? It _is_ Spring Break remember?" Shane asked Mitchie. They were currently in the parking lot of the school and Mitchie and Caitlyn were gonna go inside.

"I have prom committee. Remember? Caitlyn's joining, too," Mitchie explained pointing to her. Shane groaned.

"Aw. Does that mean I have to get a tux and everything?"

"Yes. Wait, you should be used to these things. You perform on stage all the time."

"Yeah, but I get to rip them off and stuff."

"I'll see what I can do with your tux situation later, okay?" Shane groaned but nodded, nevertheless. "See you later."

"Bye." Shane gave her a quick kiss and left the cafeteria.

"I can't believe Shane hates wearing tuxes. I mean, he wears them on stage all the time," Caitlyn stated. Mitchie shrugged.

"Guys are confusing. It's just how it is," Mitchie explained.

"Yeah, and they say we're confusing."

"Okay guys. Major things first," the teacher said. "Music."

"Connect Three," Mitchie, Tess, Caitlyn, and Peggy said at the same time. All eyes landed on them.

Sander raised his hand. "If we have Connect Three, can Barron and I be DJ's? Shane, Nate, and Jason wouldn't mind."

"I-I-uh, I guess that would be acceptable," the teacher stammered. "But how would we get such a popular band? I'm sorry but that would be out of their price range."

"Of course they'll do it for free," Kelly said with a hint of arrogance. "They are sweet boys and are very kind." Mitchie and Caitlyn glared at her while she smirked back.

"How do you know? Have you asked them?" the teacher asked.

"_I_ can ask them later. Shane wouldn't mind. He said he hates wearing tuxes anyway," Mitchie joked, making she and her friends laugh.

"I don't understand. How can you get in contact with them? Aren't they touring or something?"

"Sounds like a new teacher," Tess whispered to Peggy. Peggy nodded.

"I can call them now," Mitchie offered.

"Yeah, I think that would be best so we can music over with," Caitlyn agreed as Mitchie took out her phone.

"Put it on speaker please!" the teacher asked. Mitchie nodded and did it. After a few rings, Jason answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Jason?"

_"Yeah, who is this? Are you a crazy stalker fan? Ah! How did you get this number?"_ Mitchie and the others rolled their eyes while the teacher put an unsure look on her face.

"Jason? Jason! Calm down! We'll make you another birdhouse," Caitlyn offered.

_"Caitlyn? Mitchie?"_

"And we'll make it red and blue," Peggy continued.

_"Peggy! Hey! Wait, where are you guys?"_

"School," Mitchie answered.

_"Why? Isn't it Spring Break? Wait, I'm coming over there! I'll pick you guys up!"_

"Wait! Jason! Ugh." Jason hung up before she could explain. Mitchie noticed the teacher's confused expression so she quickly said, "I'll call Shane." Mitchie dialed his number and he immediately picked up after the first ring.

_"Hey Mitchie! Miss me already?"_

"Jerk. Hey listen, would Connect Three be okay with playing at the prom?"

_"I don't know Mitchie," _he said jokingly._ "I won't be able to dance with you."_

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You won't have to wear a tux."

_"We are so there, right Nate?"_ They could hear Nate call back, _"Right!"_ in the background.

"Okay then, pick up us later."

_"Got it. Bye."_

"Well, that's done," Mitchie stated. "And, Barron and Sander get to DJ. What's next?"

The teacher was still dumbfounded about what just happened and how the girls (and Barron and Sander) knew Connect Three. "Um, uh, oh yeah. Next we have to deal with food." Tess, Peggy, Sander, Barron, and Caitlyn all looked at Mitchie. The other students noticed this and looked at her, too. "Um, why are you all looking at Mitchie?"

"Seriously guys?" Mitchie asked her friends.

"Come on, you're mom is an awesome cook," Sander said.

"Yeah, and even I bullied you during the summer, you're mom is really good. Honest," Tess added.

"Excuse me, am I missing something?" the teacher asked them.

"Yeah, Mitchie's mom has a catering business. She could cater for the event," Caitlyn offered.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie said.

"What? It's true."

"Well if it is, would that be okay?" the teacher asked.

"Sure, I'll talk to my mom," Mitchie decided.

"You know what, why don't I let you take care of everything?" The teacher handed her a bunch of papers on a clipboard.

"Wait, what?"

"You seem like you can take care of everything so I'm letting you do everything." The teacher took her bag and jacket and walked to the doors. "See ya guys. Make prom great!" She gave them a thumbs up before walking out the doors. The students just stared at Mitchie and/or the door, wondering what was gonna happen next.

"Well Torres? What are you gonna make us do? Just because she left doesn't mean we aren't having prom so come on! Do something already!" Kelly groaned.

"I-I-I-um—" Mitchie stuttered.

"Mitchie!" Jason yelled.

"Jason?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We have prom committee."

"I have...uhm...Oh! Make it a bird theme!" Mitchie and her friends rolled their eyes at Jason's simple-mindedness.

"Mitchie?"

"Caitlyn?"

Both girls turned around to see their boyfriends with huge grins on their faces. "What are you guys doing here?" Caitlyn asked.

"We can't see our girlfriends?" Nate asked, pouting. Caitlyn giggled and kissed him.

"Why are you smirking Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, we heard the last couple of things that you guys said so _WE_ decided that you don't have to worry about prom committee!"

"There's gonna be NO PROM?!" Kelly screeched.

Shane rolled his eyes. "No, we're taking care of prom. You guys can leave and stuff."

"No way, Shane. I can't let you do that," Mitchie said.

"Too bad, I am."

"I hate you."

"Love you, too."

"Jerk."

"But I'm your jerk."

"OKAY! WE GET THE POINT!" their friends yelled at them. Mitchie and Shane blushed while Kelly rolled her eyes and left.

**Sorry it sucked... I think next chapter will be better. Review anyway.**


	29. Three More Exs

**Here's the next chapter to make up for not updating. Please review!**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeease?"

"Noooooooo!" Shane mocked. Mitchie crossed her arms and huffed like a five-year-old. "There is no way I'm going prom-dress shopping with you."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

"I'll sing you one of my new songs."

Shane thought about it and gave in. "Fine but it better be a full song, not something that's like two lines long like a joke."

"Okay. Fine. Now come on! Caitlyn and Peggy are waiting in the car!" Mitchie dragged Shane to the truck, not only to be met by the girls but by an annoyed Nate and a clueless Jason.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked, still clueless.

"To the mall!" the girls but Caitlyn cheered. Caitlyn just groaned as she put her head on Nate's shoulder.

"Kill me now," she muttered. Nate just chuckled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

"How's this one look?" Mitchie asked as she walked out. All three boys groaned.

"It's good. Can we go now?" Shane asked.

"No. Come on, take this seriously!"

"I can't! We're waiting outside sitting next to racks of underwear and lingerie. Don't you know what it does to a guy?" Shane tried a puppy dog pout but Mitchie just rolled her eyes.

"Apparently." Mitchie went back inside and tried something else.

"Come on, let's ditch this," Nate groaned.

"No way, you remember what happened when Mitchie saw all those fan girls?" Shane whispered, obviously scared. Nate gasped and then slumped in his seat.

"I think I'm scarred because of that."

"Me, too."

"Hey, Jas? Uh, what's wrong?" Both brothers looked at the eldest who was staring straight ahead and not moving at all but breathing. "What are you looking at?" Both brothers looked at what he was looking at and their eyes widened, too. It was a lacy black bra and underwear set, both with pink frilly edges.

Shane snapped out of it quickly. Wonder why. "Jason? You okay?"

"Bad thoughts..._Really_ bad thoughts..._Really, really_ bad thoughts..." Jason muttered.

"I think he's scarred, too," Shane told Nate. Nate nodded and agreed.

"Okay then, how's this? And honestly please?" Mitchie asked as she walked out with Caitlyn. Caitlyn was wearing a simple black dress, like the _'Little Black Dress'_ on commercials. Mitchie had the same thing but it was green, Shane's favorite color.

"Uh-uh-uh-uhm," Shane and Nate stuttered. Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled at their boyfriends.

"I take it that's a good thing?" Caitlyn asked. The boys slowly nodded as they looked at their girlfriends up and down.

"Hey Jason? Can you help me with the zipper?" Peggy called. Jason snapped out of his daze but his eyes widened and he gulped at what Peggy had asked him. Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, and Nate laughed at his expression as he slowly went inside.

"He shall be scarred, once again," Shane said in a British accent. Nate laughed while Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at them confused.

"It's a long story," Nate explained as he saw the girls' expressions.

"Come on, come on. Go get changed. You look awesome in those dresses and now we can go wait somewhere else," Shane said as he and Nate pushed the girls back in. The girls just laughed and came out changed back in their clothes. "I'm paying for your dress."

"Me, too," Nate added as he took Caitlyn's.

"But—"

"No buts," The boys cut off their girlfriends. They went up to the register and payed for the girls' dresses.

"I hate you," Mitchie said to Shane.

Shane smirked. "I love you, too." Caitlyn was also mild-angry so Nate kissed her nose. Shane's eyes widened as he noticed something and he nudged Nate. Nate noticed it too and both pulled up their hoods even more.

"What's up Shane?"

"Over there. Those three girls. They're our ex-girlfriends," he explained as he ran behind some shoes with Nate. Both girls followed quickly. "You're not angry?"

"You did tell me ahead of time, so I'm cool. You Cait?" Caitlyn shrugged and nodded.

"Oh my God, they're here," Jason whispered as he dragged along Peggy behind the shoes.

"You saw them?" Nate asked. Jason and Peggy nodded. "I say we run to the Food Court."

"Ditto," the group whispered back. When the ex's weren't looking, the group tried to make a break for it but failed when Shane was noticed as he fell over.

"Shane Gray?" one of the girls asked. All three girls smirked and then put on fake-smiles as they came over.

"Shit," Shane muttered.

"Shane?"

Shane and his brothers gave the girls fake-smiles. "Hi Casey," he said.

"Hey Lexi," Nate greeted half- heartedly.

"Hi Stacey," Jason muttered.

"Well, what are you boys doing here?" Casey casually asked. Mitchie noticed a glint in here eyes and knew that she would try to get Shane.

"Prom dress shopping," Shane muttered. He tightened his grip on Mitchie's hand.

"Alone?" Lexi asked, completely ignoring Mitchie, Caitlyn, and Peggy. Casey and Stacey were ignoring them, too.

"With our girlfriends," Nate answered, trying to suppress his anger. Caitlyn kissed his cheek and immediately blushed. Lexi glared at her while Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"Hi, I'm—"

"We know," Caitlyn cut Casey off. "I'm Caitlyn, Nate's girlfriend. This is Mitchie, Shane's girlfriend and Peggy is Jason's girlfriend."

"Well, so where are we going now?" Stacey asked.

"_We_?" Peggy questioned.

"Yeah, I mean, us three are here so we'll like, obviously be coming with you guys," Casey stated.

"No you aren't," Jason said. "We'll be going by ourselves. We...Are...Big...Boys...Now," Jason said slowly, making their girlfriends laugh.

"Yeah, I know _that_," Casey said casually as she winked at Shane. Shane looked away without a glance and shuddered.

Mitchie decided that it would be time to get the boys out of this. "Come on Shane. Let's go make Jason a bird house." Shane looked at her quizzically but quickly understood when she was nodding her head towards the opposite direction.

Stacey made a disgusted face. "How can you use glue and wood and stuff? You can like, ruin your nails or something."

"That just means you're not good at building. What? Worried a paint brush will chase you?" Caitlyn spat in a baby voice. All three girls scowled but their expressions changed when a guy walked up to them.

"Hey babe," the guy greeted Casey.

"Hey hottie," Casey greeted back. She immediately pulled him down and started making out with him in front of the guys and their girlfriends. Shane looked away, catching Mitchie's eye, and fake gagged making her laugh. Caitlyn, Peggy, Jason, and Nate just made disgusted faces as they watched in horror. Lexi and Stacey just smirked. Casey pulled back, obviously breathless, and smiled. "Guys, this is my current boyfriend, Chad."

"Hey guys," Chad greeted as be shook their hands. He winked at Mitchie who rolled her eyes.

"So, jealous Shane?" Casey asked.

"Of what?" Shane asked confused. Casey and Mitchie scoffed. Casey looked at Mitchie confused, not realizing that she had picked up on Casey's plan.

"Hello? Of Chad. He's hot and he's making out with me!"

"And I'm supposed to be jealous why? You do realize I have a girlfriend? Who I love very much?"

Casey rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to ditch her for me, especially since I'm way hotter and her name rhymes with '_Bitchy_'."

"Conceited much?" Caitlyn commented to Nate. Nate nodded and shrugged.

"Fine, but you're gonna regret ever ditching me for her," Casey threatened before walking away. Her stilettos clicked as her friends followed behind.

* * *

"Man, am I glad that's over!" Nate exclaimed as he plopped himself on the couch. He threw Caitlyn's bag at Shane's head, making him glare at Nate.

"Dude, what was so bad?"

"How can you not be pissed that we ran into _them_?"

"Of course I'm mad that we just ran into them but Mitchie and Caitlyn aren't pissed at us about this so I'm cool with it. Although it was weird that she was wearing like a stripper outfit in the Public Eye's view. More importantly, in a mall. She basically blended in with those bras and underwear."

"You got that right. Hey pass me a diet coke." Shane tossed one to Nate before getting one for himself. Jason ran down the stairs frantically and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Jake is gone! Again!"

Shane and Nate spat out the drinks in their mouths. "WHAT?" they both yelled. They both groaned.

"I bet Kenny did this, again," Shane groaned.

"Did what?" Kenny asked as he walked in the front door. Their parents followed in suit.

"We're home!" their dad yelled to nobody.

"Dad! Jason lost Jake! Again!" Nate yelled back.

"I did _not_ do it this time!" Kenny argued.

"Dude, we figured that out like three minutes ago."

"Oh."

**Ha ha. Jason lost Jake. Again. So, I have the next few chapters ready to post next week but I need you guys' help (I think that came out wrong...). Anyway, I want you guys to give me some ideas on where they find Jake. So, put them a review and if I choose your idea, I'll mention it next chapter. Please review!**


	30. Are Jake and Jason Brothers?

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! You're all awesome! Thanks to Lefty3510, iCherry, luv me xoxo gossipgal, and -La-Resistance-Lives-On for the ideas (even though I changed it to Shane getting stuck! ha ha! just read it). And to LittleRedOne, dtng4ever, SweetSerenityPeacexRose, girlyworld95, and BittSr10 for reviewing! You made me all happy! Here's one of my favorite chapters! Enjoy!**

"Squawk! Jakey want a cracker! Squawk!" Jake stuck his tongue out. Stacy, who was holding Jake in the cage, shook it.

"Quiet bird!"

"Yeah! You're...uh...uh...Stupid! Yeah!" Lexi added. Casey rolled her eyes from the wheel of the pink convertible. Yeah, their family (yes, the three of them are sisters) are also rich but of course the Grays are richer.

"Shut up Lex!" Stacy yelled.

"Shut up Lex! Squawk!" Jake squawked. Casey rolled her eyes but still giggled at the captured bird's innocence.

"No! You shut up!" Lexi argued back.

"No! You shut up!" Jake repeated.

Casey rolled her eyes as she increased the radio volume to block out her sisters and the chatty bird. "This is going to be a long ride home," she muttered.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jason wailed. Peggy and Mitchie were trying to soothe him for at least a moment. He had been crying for at least an hour, which of course annoyed his younger brothers. Even Kenny. He brought his XBOX 360 upstairs and brought up some headphones, too. Shane and Nate rolled their eyes at their older brother.

"Come on Jas! This happens all the time! We'll go out and find him! Just stop crying!" Nate groaned. Jason still continued to cry but he was quieting down. "I'm calling Cait and Sander." Nate left to do just that. Jason cried even more when Nate left.

"Aw, it's okay Jas," Mitchie tried.

"Yeah, Nate's wants to help but he's just frustrated since, I guess, this has happened many times before," Peggy added.

"No! Nate is leaving! Just like Jake! And mom and dad!" Jason wailed as he buried himself in Peggy's arms.

Shane looked at him oddly. "Dude, mom and dad are sleeping upstairs."

"No! They left me and pretty soon you'll leave, and Peggy will leave and Mitchie will leave and, and. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"No more miss nice girl," Mitchie muttered to herself as she stood up. She grabbed Jason's face in her hands, locked his eyes with her's, and directly said, "Jason. Stop crying. We will help you get Jake back. We won't leave and Nate only left to make a few phone calls. Okay? No one is going to leave you. Calm down. Please?" Jason looked at Mitchie silently besides a few sniffles every now and then. He slowly nodded after she let go of his face. "Okay. Where did you find out Jake was missing?"

Jason stopped crying to think. For a long time. It took him ten minutes to remember something he saw upstairs in his room. The group rolled their eyes when he finally answered and followed him upstairs. Mitchie, Shane, and Nate looked around while Peggy soothed Jason who was still letting out a few sniffles. Shane walked around Jake's cage when he found something.

"Red lipstick," he stated as he showed to them.

Nate groaned as he held his curly head. "Please don't tell me it has..."

"...an _S_ engraved on the bottom," Shane finished with him as he showed it to the girls.

"What does an _S_ have to do with this?" Mitchie questioned.

Nate sighed. "You know how those girls from earlier were our ex-girlfriends?" Mitchie and Peggy nodded. "Yeah, whenever we'd go on dates and stuff, they would always bring these special bags, each of them marked with an _S_ but in their favorite colors. And, all their make-up stuff was engraved with the same exact _S_. They had it specially made because everyone who knew them would call them the _Sexy Sisters_."

"Yeah. Right now, I'd call them the _**Slutty**__ Sisters_," Peggy said. The others laughed, even Jason.

"So, you ex's stole Jake?" Mitchie asked.

"Yup," the boys confirmed.

"So where will we find them?" Peggy asked.

All three brothers looked at each other, thinking the same thing. "To the mall," they said together.

* * *

"Let me get this straight. They made their parents move less than a block away from the mall?" Mitchie asked.

"Almost next-door," Shane said from the wheel.

"You know, a _girl thing_," Nate said as he rolled his eyes. Mitchie and Peggy rolled their eyes too while Shane and Jason snickered. "Anyway, so me and Shane will go to their house while you three go to the pet store at the mall. You know, so you can bird stuff for Jason."

Jason's eyes widened at the last statement. He started thrashing again. "NOOOOO! I DON'T WANT ANOTHER BIRD! I WANT JAKE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Jason wailed.

Peggy immediately started kissing him to shut him up. When he realized what Peggy was doing, he stopped and kissed back. After a moment, they broke apart but Peggy held his face in place to look him straight in the eyes. "Jason? Listen okay? We are NOT getting a new bird. We are getting bird food and toys for when we get Jake back, okay?" Jason nodded as Peggy let go of his face and gave another peck.

Once his face was finally free, Jason started rubbing his cheeks. "Ow. Geez, I know I'm kinda being annoying about missing Jake but do you have to grab my face? What is this? _**Grab Jason's Face Day**_?" he complained.

Peggy kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay," Jason muttered, smiling slightly as he blushed.

"Okay we're here. Remember, we'll meet you at the Food Court at 6. Bye!" Shane waved as he drove off.

* * *

"Where is the bird?" Stacey asked.

"I don't know! Honest!" Lexi answered as she put her fist on her heart.

"What's goin' on?" Casey asked as she stepped away from her vanity. She just finished braiding her hair.

"Lexi lost the woodpecker," Stacey said.

"I did not! And he's a parrot!" Lexi corrected, slightly fuming. Stacey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, the point is we lost the bird."

"WHAT?" Casey roared. "We need to find that bird now before--" Casey was cut off when she heard her mom say,

_"Shane and Nate Gray? My, what are you boys doing here?"_

"Crap," all three girls said together.

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Slavisy," Nate greeted, faking a smile. Inside he was thinking, More like Mrs. Slutty.

"Hey," Shane muttered, looking away.

"So what boys are you doing here? I thought you guys and my girls were over?" Mrs. Slavisy purred. Shane and Nate internally shuddered. Some woman in their forties was actually hitting on them. Well, at least it wasn't like that eighty-year-old that was flirting with them at their meet-and-greet in Miami.

"We are but they took something from us," Nate explained. "We just came here to get it back."

"Well come in. If you need me, I'll be in my room," Mrs. Slavisy said before winking and going upstairs. Shane and Nate internally shuddered, again. When she was gone, Shane immediately turned to Nate.

"Dude, that was so messed up," Shane stated.

"Yeah, let's just get Jake and get out of here," Nate said. Both boys walked upstairs (quickly passing Mrs. Slavisy's room) and went over to the girl's. The two found all three girls running around, searching for something. All three stopped when they saw Shane and Nate, both glaring at the triplets. "Where is Jake?"

"Who?" Lexi asked, obviously clueless to the parrot's name.

"It's the name of the bird, dumbass," Stacey bluntly explained.

Lexi gasped. "I am not a dumbass!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Girls! Shut up! Just...just hand Jake over and we'll be on our way," Shane said.

"I don't see that happening," Casey said, smirking.

"And why is that?" Shane was still glaring at her.

"Because these idiots lost Jake," Nate explained.

"Who are the idiots?" Lexi asked.

"You guys. Come on Shane. Let's go." Shane and Nate left wordlessly but until they got back to the Jeep. "So, where do you think Jake is?" Shane didn't respond. "Shane? Hey Shane?" Still nothing. "Dude, what are you looking at?" Nate looked at what Shane was looking at. "Oh." Nate whistled.

"Yeah," Shane said. Outside of one of the Slavisy's home's windows were a few of Jake's green feathers. "Where do you think he went?"

Nate shrugged. "I'd say the mall. It was the last place he lived besides our place. And besides he's a smart bird."

"Okay. The mall it is. You drive." Shane tossed him the keys. Nate gasped, surprised.

"Dude, are you serious?"

"Yup, just don't dent it."

"Dude! That was an accident! That was when I just got my permit last year!"

"Yeah, and you just your license last week. This should be interesting."

* * *

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the bathroom 'kay?" Jason asked. Mitchie and Peggy nodded and walked to another part of the pet store. When Jason walked into the bathroom, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a screechy voice squawking.

"Pretty bird. Squawk! Hot bird! Hot bird! Squawk! Pretty Jake!"

"Ja-Jake?" Jason stuttered. Jake turned around and squawked before flying into a stall.

_"He went this way!"_

"What?" Jason was knocked down when his brothers charged in.

"Sorry Jas!" Nate stopped while Shane immediately ran after Jake. "Wait, Jas?"

"Nate? What are you doing here?" Jason asked from the ground.

"Me? What are you--"

"Nate! He's in here!" Shane yelled from a stall. Nate turned around and ran to Shane. When he opened the stall, it was not a pretty sight. Shane was stuck in the toilet, bottom in, something white smothered on his head. "Dude, what happened?"

"Not a word," Shane seethed. "Just help me up!" he whined as he struggled.

"Sure, but I'm not washing your hair." Nate helped pull out Shane who was glaring at him when he was free.

"I never said you had to. Now move." Shane shoved Nate to the side as he attempted to wash his hair in the sink. "Shit! I don't have a towel! Damn it!"

"Um, are you guys okay in here?" Jaime asked as he walked in. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Shane washing his hair, Nate laughing, and Jake standing on top of Jason whistling _Burning Up_. "Hi, um, the girls wanted me to check on you Jason since you were in here a long time. What's up with..."

"Don't ask," Shane said as he shook his head like a dog. Nate shielded himself by using his arms and Jake did the same with his wings.

"Dude, don't get that bird crap on me!" Nate complained as he walked backwards but closer to Jaime. When he was out of Shane's range, he turned to Jaime and gave him one of those man-hugs. "Hey man, what are you doing here? Besides that Mitchie and Peggy sent you here."

Jaime scratched his head. "Yeah, um, Tess is here, too. We were at the skate shop getting some pads for Tess since she always falls on her elbows and then we saw Mitchie and Tess waiting at the outside of the pet store and they practically begged me to check on you guys."

"Yeah, we ran into our ex-girlfriends earlier and they tried to make us jealous but failed so they stole Jake but he escaped and we chased him into this bathroom where we accidentally knocked down Jason and Shane chased after Jake and I didn't see what happened but I found him and his buck stuck in the toilet and apparently Jake crapper on him so I helped him up so he could get his hair washed while Jake flew over to Jason to sit on his head while he whistled or tweeted or, you know whatever, anyway he sang Burning up," Nate said in one breathe. He gasped when he finished and Jaime immediately rubbed his back.

"Nate! Breathe!" Jaime said to him.

Nate coughed. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good now. Thanks."

"BURNING UP! BURNING UP FOR JAKE! SQUAWK!" Jake squawked or sang or whatever birds do with music.

"Come on Jake! Let's get you a squeaky toy!" Jason suggested, turning back to clueless, bird-loving side.

"Squeaky toy! Squeaky toy! Squawk! Squeaky!"

"I need a towel," Shane grumbled as he followed Jason out, with Nate and Jaime following behind, both laughing at Shane's annoyed state.

"Oh my God, Shane! What happened to you?" Mitchie asked him, trying to suppress her laughter. Peggy just let it out.

"Don't ask. Need towel. And hair product," Shane stated robotically. Mitchie rolled her eyes and kissed him.

"Hey, you found Jake. Hey Jakey!" Peggy cooed as she pat the green parrot.

"Hi Peggy! Hi Mitchie! Squawk! Hot Jake! Jake hot!" Jake squawked.

"Aw, you're a smart birdie! Aren't you?" Mitchie cooed. Jake nodded oddly.

"Peggy! Let's get Jake a squeaky toy! Like a bone! Ooh! He likes this one!" Jason said as he tossed it to Jake. Jake caught it and started chewing on it, making it squeak every time.

"Isn't this for dogs?" Peggy asked, staring at the bone.

"Jakey likey! Jakey likey! Squawk!" Jake squawked.

"Are you sure that Jason isn't related to Jake?" Jaime asked the other brothers. They both shrugged.

"We ask ourselves that everyday," Shane and Nate muttered back together.

**Ha ha. Besides Shane and Mitchie, Jason is the best Camp Rock character! Go Penguins! Ha ha, review please...  
(will be updated tomorrow so definitely review!)**

* * *


	31. Nate! I'm Home!

**Thanks for reviewing guys! And don't worry, Smitchie fluffiness soon to come. _Next_ chapter. This is more of an intro chapter to it but it has the regular funny randomness. GO PENGUINS! See? Ha ha, enjoy this and review!**

"Oh my God!" Mitchie bolted up from where she was sitting on the couch, knocking down Shane in the process. "Oops," she whispered.

"Mitchie? Hey, what's up?" Shane greeted as he rubbed his eyes.

"Shane, I just remembered something. I need to go home."

"Why?" He pouted cutely but Mitchie just rolled her eyes.

"My family is coming to visit since its Spring Break and I totally forgot about it. They should already be at my house!"

"I'll come with you then." Shane got up and followed Mitchie to the door.

"Why?"

"One, so I can meet your family and two because you'd need to explain to your family why you were late right? Oh, I'll need to leave a note for the others so they know where we are." Shane went back to the kitchen and quickly scribbled a note. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

"Mitchie! You made it! I thought you forgot!" Connie hugged her daughter tightly and then Shane. "Shane, what are you doing here? Not that you're not welcome because you're always welcome here."

"Thanks Mrs. Torres."

"Connie."

"Okay, uh, Connie." Shane scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Anyway, Mitchie told me about what was going on so I decided to tag along." Shane looked around and immediately recognized one of Mitchie's cousins. "You," he said pointing at her. Ashley turned around and smirked.

"Whaddya know? It's Shane. Nice boxers," she said laughing.

Mitchie and Shane looked down. Shane was only in navy blue boxers and a white wife beater and Mitchie was in a pink tank top and blue shorts. They both turned beet red.

"Uh-um, I'm gonna quickly go home and change. Bye!" Shane quickly said before running out of the house. He thought the door was open so he ran into it. "Ow, ow, ow! Bye!" Shane ran to his house.

"I'll change upstairs," Mitchie quickly said before running up to her room.

"High schoolers are weird," Ashley stated while laughing.

* * *

When Shane ran into his house, everyone was laughing at him. He became even redder.

"Dude, what happened to you?" Nate asked between laughs. He literally fell out of seat and onto Jason who also was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Shut up! I gotta change!" Shane ran upstairs and fell right on top of Caitlyn. She immediately recognized what he was wearing and pushed him off.

"Whoa Shane! Get off! I don't like you that way!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Neither do I! I just got to change!" He quickly ran into his room and slammed the door. He looked throughout his closet but couldn't figure out what to wear. Shane groaned. "NATE!"

Nate quickly ran up to Shane and Kenny's room since he thought something was wrong. "Shane! What's going on?"

"I don't know what to wear so help me!" Nate rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"What's the occasion?"

"I'm meeting Mitchie's whole family and I don't know what to wear so help me!"

"You need something casual. Here try this." Nate pulled out a grey t-shirt, a black and grey striped down dress shirt, and black skinny jeans. Shane laughed at the irony. "What?"

"I remember wearing this when I first sang _Gotta Find You_ to Mitchie. What were the odds I would be wearing this when I first meet her family? Thanks man." Shane pat the back of Nate's back. Nate rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Just change and meet them."

* * *

"That was some intro you gave us," one of Mitchie's cousins commented.

"Shut up Jaiden. I just woke up and remembered you guys were coming so we ran over immediately," Mitchie explained, playfully punching his arm.

"Hey, I'm back," Shane said panting. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh my God," they both said.

"What?" Jaiden and Ashley asked.

"We were wearing these when Shane played this song for me," Mitchie explained. She was wearing her red blouse and the same skinny jeans.

"Okay..." the cousins said together once again.

"Do they always do that?" Shane whispered to Mitchie. She nodded. "But they don't look alike."

"We're just really close as cousins. We're not brother and sister. By the way, I'm Jaiden," he greeted.

"Shane. I'm Mitchie's boyfriend."

"You already know me Shane," Ashley said before stuffing her face with another burger. "Eee oh ree huh." What she was really trying to was, "These are real good."

"_Awkward._"

Ashley swallowed. "Like you aren't."

"Bitch."

"Bastard."

"Wanna-be."

"Never-was."

"Smart-ass."

"Cookie-cutter _Pop_-star."

Shane gasped. "Take that back."

"Make me. You can't even beat me in a fight."

"Oh, burn!" Jaiden laughed. He high-fived with Ashley while Mitchie just kissed Shane. "Aw, get a room!"

"We are in one," Mitchie pointed out.

"Then don't _do it_ in here!" Ashley blurted out before laughing. Jaiden joined in before running out of the room with her. Mitchie fumed.

"Get your butts back here you two!" Mitchie ran out of the room leaving Shane by himself.

Shane went outside since he smelled the Torres Burgers, which is now his favorite food. He spotted Mitchie's parents and wondered if he could help. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Torres."

"Shane," they both scolded.

"Yeah?" His voice was nervous and a little shaky.

"You know you're supposed to call me Connie," Connie started.

"And you can call me Steve. You're basically part of the family. And that goes for your brothers, too. Just don't hurt her, okay?"

"Okay Mr.—" Steve gave him a look. "I mean, okay Steve. Sorry, it'll take a while for me to get used to this," Shane admitted truthfully. "So, anything I can help with?"

"Sure." Steve handed him a plate of burgers. "Why don't you bring these back to your brothers and friends. I know they love our burgers because of last time."

"Thanks, uh, Steve. And Connie." Connie nodded as Shane ran out of the backyard.

"He's a good kid right?" Connie asked her husband. She took a few of the burgers off the grill while Steve nodded.

"Despite what they say on TV, I'd say we are lucky to see the real Shane up close and personal."

"You sound like one of those reporters."

"Ew. You're being all lovey dovey," Ashley commented as she grabbed a burger. Jaiden nodded as he got one, too.

"Got you, you little twerps!" Mitchie said as she held their shoulders. Both kids screamed and nearly dropped their burgers. Her parents gave her a quizzical look and she noticed. "Long story short, Ashley and Jaiden were being smart-alecks."

"Okay..." The parents ignored the matter and continued what they were doing.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Shane yelled as he slammed the door shut. In front of him stood a very confused and most definitely shocked, Nate.

"Dude, never do that again," Nate said before walking towards the kitchen. Shane shrugged and followed.

"What up, Shane?" Sander asked.

"Torres Burgers!" Shane declared as he placed the plate down.

"Awesome!" Besides Shane, all five boys grabbed burgers and stuffed their faces.

"So, how's it goin' over there?" Nate asked, but since he was still eating it came out all garbled.

"Ew, close the lid, please?" Caitlyn asked before laughing.

Shane shrugged. "Eh, not that bad. I met the cousins, Ashley and Jaiden."

"Isn't Ashley the one from karate that beat you up?" Jason asked.

"Dude, you got beat up by a girl?" Jaime asked before laughing. Barron and Sander laughed, too.

"Hey, in my defense, it was my first day and Ashley's been going for like four years," Shane defended.

"You mean six years," Peggy corrected.

"Same difference."

"But still, she's only thirteen and she still beat you up!" Jason said before laughing, too.

"Whatever. Look, I gotta go. See ya tonight guys!"

"Bye!" the group replied.

**Don't worry, drama + Smitchie-ness next chapter! Review! I'm posting tomorrow! (Promise this time!)**

* * *


	32. My First? What?

**Sorry. Again. I broke my promise. WAAH! I'm good now. Here's the next chapter. Now this time, I'm sure I'll be able to post tomorrow! Enjoy!**

"Sorry! I'm back!" Shane yelled as he bursted though the doors. Mitchie's relatives stared at him oddly but then turned back to whatever they were talking about. Except for one who gave him a sexy wink. Shane shuddered before Mitchie grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Shane! I need to warn you about my cousins," she whispered.

"Why? Who? Is it Ashley? Is she gonna prank me or embarrass me or—"

"No, it's not her or Jaiden. This is my other cousin. She's a few years older than me and—"

"Mitchie? Is that you?" An eighteen-year-old girl, between Shane and Mitchie's heights walked up to them. She had cerulean blue eyes and her straight brown hair had blonde highlights. She was also wearing a green tank top (_Shane's favorite color, of course._ Mitchie rolled her eyes) and blue short-shorts. "O-M-G! It is you! And is this your boyfriend?" Mitchie nodded as she hugged Shane tightly. "Hi, I'm Stephanie." Her voice was low and her eyes were full of lust and want.

Shane tightened his grip on Mitchie and replied back, "Hi, I'm Shane Gray, Mitchie's boyfriend."

"Yeah so like, how did you two even end up being together? I mean, like yeah, Mitchie's voice is okay but yours is like so awesome. _And sexy_," she added quickly.

Shane looked at Mitchie. She was slightly offended by what her cousin had said but when she looked at Shane's expression, he was clearly asking, '_What should I do?_'. Mitchie slowly nodded, letting him know to answer truthfully. "We met at Camp Rock. First, we were basically best friends but then I heard Mitchie sing and I fell in love with her." Mitchie and Shane shared a quick kiss. One of Mitchie's uncles and aunts looked disgusted as they watched the two stare at each other, all dreamy eyed.

"So, this is your boyfriend, huh?" Mitchie's Uncle Jeff asked as he eyed the teen. Shane just froze in place while Jeff's wife huffed.

"Please, why would she need a spoiled rock star brat for a boyfriend?" Aunt Julie huffed.

"See? They think of me as a rockstar," Shane whispered to Mitchie but suddenly snapped up. "Wait what?"

"You heard me, brat. You're nothing but an egotistical, spoiled brat who only thinks for himself. Why would Mitchie want a boyfriend like you?"

"And what would you two know about love? You're only teenagers."

"Hello? I'm right here?" Mitchie and Shane chorused, both annoyed. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Shane yelled. When he was gone, Stephanie pulled Mitchie to the side and hissed darkly in her ear,

"You may think you have Shane but just wait. By the end of this weekend, he'll be in my arms." Stephanie's expression changed from dark to innocent in an instant as she let go of Mitchie's arm, leaving Mitchie dumbfounded and frozen on the spot as she left.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the door..._

"Jas? Peggy? What are you guys doing here?" Shane asked the two.

"I wanted to see Mr. Torres and ask if he'll let me work in his garage for the afternoon," Jason answered holding up what looked like the roof and some pieces of a birdhouse.

"And I'm making sure he doesn't hurt himself, he makes it correctly, and just to help and say hi," Peggy added.

"Uh-huh. Okay, Mr. Torres is out back so you guys can come in, I guess," Shane said as he stepped out of their way. Jason and Peggy walked inside but were first stopped by Connie.

"Oh, hi you two! What's up?" she asked as she put down some plates.

"Oh, I was just gonna ask Mr. Torres if I could work on my birdhouse in his garage since, you know, he owns a hardware store," Jason answered.

"I'm sure he won't mind. The garage is just down that hall, last left," Connie replied pointing in the direction.

"Thanks Mrs. Torres," Peggy responded.

"No problem honey, but please call me Connie?"

"Okay Connie," the couple said together. They went into the direction Connie pointed out but only to be stopped once again, but this time, it was Stephanie.

"Aren't you Jason Gray?" Stephanie gasped as Jason nodded. "Hi, I'm Stephanie."

"I'm Jason," he replied cluelessly.

"And I'm Peggy, his girlfriend," Peggy continued. She quickly noticed Stephanie shooting daggers at her but ignored it. "Come on Jas, let's go finish that bird house." She tugged on his hand, pulling him out of his clueless daze.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Hey! Do you think a wood pecker might come to it?"

Peggy laughed at her enthusiastic boyfriend. She gave him a peck on the cheek before saying, "Maybe, Jas. Maybe."

* * *

"Come on Cait. No."

"Come on Nate! Let's go!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not crashing a family get-together."

Sander just happened to walk up to them. "Crashing a get-together? I'm in."

Caitlyn gave Nate a look. "See? Sander will help. Hey, where's Barron and Tess?"

Sander shrugged. "Barron's got a date with Lola and Tess left to visit her parents since they're in town. Jaime's hanging out with me since he already met the family. He could join us."

Caitlyn gave Nate a puppy dog pout. "Please Nate? Sander and Jaime are coming, too?"

"I'm coming where?" Jaime asked as he walked up to the group. "Where are we going?"

"Crashing a get-together."

"Oh, totally! I'm so in." Jaime high-fived Sander while Caitlyn still pouted towards Nate. Nate tried to hold up his tough guy act but it dropped when Caitlyn started kissing his neck.

"Okay, okay," Nate sighed. "I'm in."

"Yay!" Caitlyn cheered. "To the Torres'!"

* * *

"Well Shane, why are you dating Mitchie?" Stephanie asked. Ashley and Jaiden rolled their eyes while Mitchie shifted in her seat. Shane gave her, Mitchie's Uncle Jeff and Aunt Julie confused looks.

"I thought I answered this already," Shane said, confused. "I love her and she loves me back."

"_Really?_" Stephanie smirked. "Then do you know about Mitchie's past?"

"What past? I'm her first boyfriend. Right Mitch?" Mitchie gave Stephanie confused looks too but nodded to Shane.

"Oh, so you don't know about Dean?"

Shane's brow furrowed. "Who's Dean?"

"Mitchie's first. For just about everything."

"WHAT?" Mitchie and Shane shrieked.

"Honey, are you not telling us about someone?" Connie asked her daughter.

"What are you talking about Steph? Shane is Mitchie's first boyfriend. And you say I don't know her," Ashley scoffed.

"Wait, so Dean's not real?"

"No, he's real," Mitchie answered. She noticed Shane's shocked face so she continued. "But he never was my boyfriend! He was my best friend!"

"And you were each other's firsts?" Shane asked, slightly glaring and fuming.

"No. We—"

"Of course they were, that's why Mitchie doesn't wear her purity on her ring. It's on her necklace. I mean, she wanted to keep it from everyone but I guessed that you would have a right to know," Stephanie interrupted, batting her eyes at Shane.

"You're such a bitch!" Mitchie screamed before running up to her room.

"Michelle Demetria Torres!" Aunt Julie yelled at her before she heard Mitchie's door slam.

"Uh...I'm gonna go home. Thanks Connie. Thanks Steve," Shane muttered as he walked out.

"I'll come with you!" Stephanie perked up.

"No. I'm going home. _Alone_," Shane emphasized.

"Oh, okay," Stephanie sat down and put on an innocent face but inside, she was boiling 'cause she knew Shane was still thinking about Mitchie. When Shane got to the door, he immediately saw Caitlyn, Nate, Sander, and Jaime.

"Hey Shane. Where you goin'? It's only 7pm," Caitlyn said.

"Home," he replied and left without another word.

"Oh, hi guys! Wanna eat with us?" Connie asked as the four walked in.

"Thanks!" the group chorused. Stephanie internally groaned as she slumped in her seat.

"Where's Mitchie?" Sander asked before stuffing his face with another Torres burger. All of them just couldn't eat enough of them.

"She's in her room. She's not feeling so good because of something that happened earlier," Connie explained, glaring at Stephanie without her noticing. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Shane wasn't look so hot either," Nate added.

"Well, it affected him, too."

"What did?"

"Kids, it would be better if they explained it to you." Everyone shrugged and went back to eating. Soon enough, Jason and Peggy came out from the garage.

"TORRES BURGERS!" Jason screamed loud enough to make the entire house shake. He almost dropped his bird house but Peggy caught it just in time for him to run over to the table and fall face flat into the burgers.

"JASON!" the group yelled.

He looked up from the burgers with a full mouth and an innocent look on his face. He swallowed and asked innocently, "What?"

* * *

**I just had to end it like that. I love Jason! Ooh...Smitchie drama... Review!**


	33. Affects Of A Broken Heart

**Sorry it's short but I needed to throw it out there. Review please!**

"Mitchie?" Ashley knocked on her cousin's bedroom door. "Mitchie? Open up please?"

_"No! Go away!"_ Mitchie yelled from inside.

"I left my phone in there. And some other stuff."

Mitchie stopped sniffling for a while to walk up to the door. "Okay. You can come in." Ashley did and plopped her self in a chair near the window.

"Man you're easy to trick."

"Huh?" Ashley pulled out her phone from her pocket and showed it to Mitchie. "Wait, you said you left it in here. And some other stuff."

"My phone? No. Some answers? They're in here 'cause you're in here."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and sat back on her bed, hugging her pillow tightly. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"Did you have sex with Dean?"

"What? No. We were best friends before he moved. That's it. Nothing more."

"Okay thanks. That's all I need to get."

"Sure. Whatever," Mitchie mumbled before closing her door once again. When it was fully closed, Ashley whipped out her phone and IM'd Jaiden.

* * *

"Can I see your house?" Jaiden asked.

"Sure. Why not?" Jason responded as they left Mitchie's home. When they got inside the Gray household they heard some guitar stringing but ignored since they knew it was Shane. "Do you want a tour guide of _me casa_?"

"Huh?"

"He said my house," Peggy explained.

"Oh. No thanks. I like getting lost. Bye!" Jaiden ran off into the house leaving the group dumbfounded except for Caitlyn. She was giggling.

"Oh my God. He's so cute!" she said.

Nate perked up. "Huh? Who's cute? Who are you talking about? Is this another guy?"

"Jaiden. He's so adorable."

"Who's Jaiden? Does he go to our school? I swear if I see him I'll—'

"Nate? What are you going to do to an eight-year-old? I'm talking about Mitchie's cousin Jaiden."

"Oh." Nate blushed. "My bad."

* * *

"_Pushing me away  
__Every last word  
__Every single think you say  
__Pushing me away  
__Try to stop my now but it's already too late._"

Jaiden decided to stop eavesdropping and knocked on the door making Shane stop.

_"Who is it?"_ Shane muttered but loud enough for Jaiden to hear.

"Jaiden! Mitchie's cousin!"

_"What do you want?"_

"I left something in there!"

Shane furrowed his brow before putting down his guitar and walking up to the door. When he opened it he immediately asked, "When were you in my house?" Jaiden quickly snaked in and sat on the bed across from Shane's.

"I never was. But we need to talk." When Shane closed the door and turned around, Jaiden got a better look of him. He was only in boxers and a white t-shirt and his hair was messed up which was surprising since he has only been home for an hour. His face was also tear-stained, too. "Dude. You look like crap."

"No shit Sherlock," Shane snapped. "Wait a minute, did you just say 'crap'? In broad daylight?"

"Its 8pm dumbass and Ashley is my cousin. What do you expect?"

"Not seeing an eight year old cuss."

"Stop avoiding the subject!" Shane jumped from the sudden rage. "We both know why I really came here. Now why didn't you help Mitchie when she ran? Why didn't you go help her? Why did you just leave? Don't you know she's a crying wreck? And it's only been an hour since Stephanie lied?"

"'Cause it sounded so real and made sense..."

"Stephanie is an actor. She's a pro at this and especially with improv. But still, you couldn't have helped Mitchie? I know she's not an actor—"

"How would you know? She lied to me all summer until the end of it."

"I know, stupid. She lied about one thing, her mom, but she showed her true self to you, the side that loves music. But you're too conceited and cocky to realize that and your letting a lie from six months ago get to you. You know what? I'm wasting my time coming here and trying to convince. Its your fault for believing my idiot of a sister. When you're ready to make up Mitchie, come see me and Ashley. We might be able to help you. See ya around, cookie-cutter Pop-star."

Jaiden walked out leaving Shane completely speechless. As much as he didn't want to do it, he admits, Jaiden and Ashley are right. He's letting that small lie from Camp Rock haunt him along with this new lie that wasn't even Mitchie's. Shane needed to get his facts straights or else he'll definitely lose Mitchie.

As Jaiden was walking out of the Grays', he received an IM from Ashley. He replied back and she did the same so he sat down to continue.

**tomboy24: **_howd it go?_

**jadekid08: **_shanes a CCPS hes 2 dumb 2 realize_

**tomboy24: **_mitch ddnt vn do it steph lied_

**jadekid08: **_so wat do we do now?_

**tomboy24: **_i got an idea but its risky_

**jadekid08: **_we gota do somtin_

**tomboy24: **_were gona ned help. a lot of it_

* * *

"Wait, what do you want us to do?" Nate asked.

"We want you guys to make the prom dedicated to Mitchie and your girlfriends," Ashley explained.

"Aw, for us? That's sweet. Wait, why?" Caitlyn asked.

"We're gonna get Mitchie and Shane back together," Jaiden answered.

"I don't know guys. Can we make it a bird theme?" Jason wondered out loud.

"Jason!" Nate groaned. "We're not talking about prom themes. We already decided remember?"

"You guys are making prom bird-themed? Nate!" Caitlyn whined.

"No, I'm not. What Jason meant," Nate took a moment to glare at him. "was that we don't think it'll work since Shane's holed himself in his room. He won't come out."

"Ditto with Mitchie."

"Listen, I don't care. I just need you to get them to the prom okay? Leave the songs and stuff to us," Ashley said as she leaned back in her chair. She and Jaiden smiled towards each other and to the others, something really weird was going to happen.

**Ashley and Jaiden are devious little demons...ha ha. Love them. Review!**


	34. Never Steal Ice Pops from Kenny G

**Check out my poll! There will be a sequel! But, you guys get to choose the theme so vote! And, this story will be coming to a close soon. Aw... Oh well, enjoy!**

"Why won't you come?" Caitlyn asked, slightly whining.

"There's no point Caitlyn. Why would I go to prom if I don't have a date anyway?" Mitchie responded, grabbing some books from her locker.

"You could ask Sh--" Mitchie shot Caitlyn a glare. "Never mind."

"I'm not going to prom. That's final." Just as Mitchie and Caitlyn were going to walk to class, Kelly walked up to them along with her posse.

"Hey Itchie. Heard you broke up with Shane. So sad," Kelly said with an evident fake sympathy. '_Great, could my day get any worse?_' Mitchie thought. And just as she thought that, Shane and Nate Grey walked up to the group. '_Thought to soon._' Kelly noticed them, too. "Hey Shaney," she flirted. "Now that you're done with _Itchie Bitchie_, why don't you go out with me now?" She winked flirtiously but Shane just rolled his eyes and it was highly noticeable.

"Move it bitch. Hey Mitchie. Hey Caitlyn," Shane muttered.

"Hey girls," Nate greeted.

"Hi guys," Caitlyn greeted back.

"Hi Shane," Mitchie mumbled. '_At least they're kinda talking talking,_' Caitlyn and Nate both thought, shrugging at the same time.

Kelly scoffed. "I can't believe you're still talking. You guys have problems," Kelly announced before walking away. There was an annoying silence between the group.

"Ugh, this is endless!" Caitlyn groaned, making the group jump.

"What?" Shane and Mitchie asked together.

"That's it!" Nate grabbed Shane and Caitlyn grabbed Mitchie and they both shoved them into a nearby custodial closet, locking them in in the process. "You guys are not coming out of here until you settle your problem!" Nate yelled from one side of the door.

"But we've got classes!" Shane argued.

"It's free period Shane so unless you guys start talking you two will be sitting in a custodian closet for almost an hour and even from here I know it doesn't smell that good," Caitlyn responded. When they heard both Shane and Mitchie sigh in defeat, they high-fived thinking that this will really help them.

* * *

"So..." Shane started.

"Yeah..." Mitchie trailed off.

"Okay, I'm sorry Mitchie!" Shane blurted out making Mitchie finally look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry for not believing you and believing your bitch of a cousin. I'm sorry for not comforting you. I'm sorry for not protecting you. I'm sorry for not talking to you or even trying to get your say in the matter. Most of all, I'm sorry for not being a good boyfriend," Shane apologized in one breath, making him pant at the end.

"Thanks Shane," Mitchie said, slightly smiling. But it dropped as she continued. "But you really hurt me Shane. You believed my cousin over me, your girlfriend of almost a year. I know you apologized but I want to take a break. No, I'm not breaking up with you. I still love you with just about all my heart but I just want some space."

"If you think that's best," Shane muttered.

"Hey, chin up Popstar," Mitchie said as she lifted Shane's head with her finger under his chin. "I'm still madly in love with you." Mitchie playfully rolled her eyes as she said this.

"I'm still madly in love with you, too. And by the way, it's Rock-star," Shane corrected, sticking his tongue out a little. Mitchie playfully shoved him. "So, can I still kiss you?"

"Only short ones."

"Then I guess I better make this one last." Shane grabbed Mitchie's hand and jerked her forward, crashing her lips on his. At first, Mitchie couldn't move for a moment but soon she eased into the kiss. Shane wanted it to last longer so he started making out with her which just made her giggle. Their heated lip-lock was definitely hot and loud enough for the other couple to hear, making them roll their eyes.

Nate knocked on the door, obviously annoyed and bothered. "Hey! Finish it up in there!"

The couple pulled apart, both gasping for breath and blushing slightly. "Way to ruin a moment Nate," Shane muttered. "Let us out already!"

"Have you settled your differences?" Caitlyn called out.

Shane looked at Mitchie who just nodded. "Yes!"

"Okay! We're unlocking it now!"

* * *

"So, Dean was real right?" Shane asked. They were currently in his kitchen eating ice pops they took from Kenny's tree/birdhouse. Mitchie nodded.

"I met him before Sierra. He was my only friend but then he left for China because of this exchange student thing. He wasn't Chinese though, which was kinda odd. Anyway, Sierra was part of the same program so she came here and became my new best friend. But, over the summer, she had to move back to China but at least all you guys are my friends!" Mitchie explained happily.

"I thought I was your boyfriend," Shane said, pouting slightly.

"You are, but we're taking a break. Or going slower if you prefer."

"I'll take slower," Shane responded, smirking slightly making Mitchie roll her eyes playfully.

"You're such a popstar."

"It's _Rock_-star. And I'm your rockstar."

"Jerk."

"Ah, but I'm your jerk."

"Oh my God! Just get back together already!" Nate blurted out from where he was hiding. "Oh shit," he muttered. The couple could hear someone whack him. "Ow!"

"You idiot!" some whispered. They could tell it was Caitlyn.

"Guys, get out of here," Shane scolded.

"And we are back together, we're just going slower and taking a break," Mitchie explained.

"But I'm still her boyfriend. So leave. NOW!" Shane continued. They could hear the other couple mumbling complaints but left anyway.

"I have an idea," Mitchie spoke up before giving her red ice pop and long lick. Shane groaned.

"Don't do that Mitch!" Shane whined. "You're giving me bad thoughts!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Perv. Anyways, as I was saying, how about if we both don't have dates to the prom, we'll go together. Sound fair?"

Shane thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay. But I will definitely be going out with you to prom this weekend."

"Oh, we'll see about that," Mitchie replied, smirking.

"Watcha eatin'?" Kenny asked innocently as he came down the stairs. Shane and Mitchie tried to hide their stolen ice pops but they were too late. Kenny had already seen them and was furious. "AAH! GIVE ME BACK MY ICE POPS!" Kenny screamed as he pounced on Shane. Mitchie giggled, covering her mouth, while Shane groaned as his younger brother grabbed at his hair.

"Why does this always happen to me?"

**Sorry it was short but I just had to end it with Kenny. I like including lil' Frankie in the story! Review!**


	35. Going Waaaaaay Slower

**Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, there's a sequel and I put a poll on my profile so you guys can vote on what you want the setting for the summer to be. These are the choices:**

**1) Camp Rock (Another year)  
2) Tour  
3) Vacation  
4) Something Else? (If you choose this, you have to PM me the idea. I might choose this if someone sends me something instead of what wins the poll.)**

**So, YOU guys get to vote! Ha ha. This is like the elections on Nov 4. Awkward. Read on! Only 2 more chapters left and then the epilogue!**

Somehow, word had spread about Mitchie and Shane's "break-up". Since then, hundreds of girls, fan girls, including Kelly of course, but Shane politely declined them except for Kelly who he just screamed in her face in front of everyone. Mitchie was actually getting a little popular with the guys, too. A few have asked but something weird always happened like now...

"Hey Mitchie," a voice greeted her as it walked up to her locker. Mitchie rolled her eyes since she knew who this person was, and this time, she was definitely declining him.

"Hi Mike," Mitchie greeted as if nothing were bothering were her. There really wasn't anything bothering her, just the fact that 'he' was asking her heart.

"So... you wanna go to the prom with me?" he asked in a cocky tone.

"Aren't you going with Kelly? You know, your girlfriend?"

"Nah. I'd rather go with someone else. She said the same thing, too."

"Sorry but no thanks."

"What? I thought you broke up with that popstar Gray!"

"We're just taking a break. That's it."

"But why won't you go with me? I'm the star quarterback of the football team! I'm the most popular guy in school! I have at least twenty girls drooling all over me! And I always get what I want," he said, growling the last part.

"Not this time. You're not exactly the hottest guy in school, the Grey brothers are and just about every girl in school is drooling over _them_ except for their girlfriends, seeing as they're all taken. And not just the girls in school but I bet twenty million girls are drooling over them, too. Also, you have a C average which just proves that you're not even making an effort in school. The Greys are and they each have an A to B average. Last, you already have a girlfriend who is exactly like you; the type that cheats on their girlfriend and doesn't care. Now why would I want to go to prom with an idiot like you?"

"Why you little—" Before Mike could finish, Shane walked up to the two, cutting him off.

"Hey Mike. I don't know why but Kelly told me to tell you to meet her at her house and get some new handcuffs," Shane lied, his acting working smoothly. Mitchie's eyes widened at what he said but didn't say or do anything about it.

"Whoa really? She wants to do it kinky again. Awesome. I gotta go. Bye Torres, Grey." Mike immediately went off leaving both dumbfounded and Shane letting out a long whistle.

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked," Shane remarked. "But that is seriously disgusting."

"Definitely. So, got a date?"

"Nope, none of them are good enough."

"Oh, and I am?"

"I could wait for you til' I die, Michaela Torres."

"Ugh, I hate it when you use my real first name. You're lucky though that I don't have a date yet." Mitchie noticed Shane's hopeful and almost-smirking expression so she continued. "Don't get your hopes up so high, popstar. I still have a day."

"You _will_ be my date Mitchie Torres."

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

"Wait, so...wait what?"

"Ugh, Caitlyn! I'm only explaining this once more. I'm messing with Shane's head!" Mitchie stated.

"Why?"

"Revenge. That's all."

"That's kinda harsh Mitch," Nate commented as he walked in the room.

"Well, he deserves it. He was an ass about thinking I did _it_ with Dean."

"Whatever. So are you or are you not going to prom?" Caitlyn asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. I might just go by myself. I don't know yet." Mitchie shrugged.

"MITCHIE! JAIDEN STOLE MY IPOD!" Ashley screamed as she ran into her room.

"Did not!" Jaiden protested.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Then what's in your ear?" Ashley pointed out, pointing to the earphone in his left ear.

"I, uh, uhm." Jaiden threw the iPod into Nate's hands and ran out the room, Ash hot on his tail. "WHY ARE YOU STILL CHASING ME? NATE HAS IT!"

Nate furrowed his brow as he placed the iPod down. "Are you sure they're your cousins?" he asked Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed and reluctantly nodded. "Yup. I'm still wondering how I'm related, too."

"Move it, squirt!" Stephanie scowled as she pushed Jaiden to the side. He glared at the back of her head before running downstairs. "O-M-G! You're Nate Gray!" she squealed as she walked by Mitchie's room.

Nate nervously scratched the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. And this is my girlfriend, Caitlyn." Caitlyn rolled her eyes towards Stephanie while she just glared at her. Stephanie left with a "Hmph!"

"I don't know how I'm related to her either," Mitchie said once Stephanie was gone. "By the way, where's Shane?"

* * *

"KENNY!" Shane yelled.

"WHAT?!" Kenny mocked from right next to him.

"Ow! Dang it Ken! That hurts!" Shane complained, rubbing his ears.

"You're the one who started it."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Just at that moment, their mom was passing by and heard them and just rolled their eyes. Before they started wrestling she called out, "Shane! Kenny! Come downstairs!"

Shane and Kenny stopped and started bickering again as they ran downstairs. "What's up mom?" Shane asked.

"Go to Mitchie's house."

"Yay! Mitchie's house!" Kenny cheered.

"Why?" Shane asked, suspiciously.

"I need you two out of the house before you give me a migraine," their mom jokingly answered.

"Aw, Mom doesn't want us around. Let's go to Mitchie's!"

"Yay! Bye Mom!" Kenny yelled before running out of the door. Shane just chuckled as he followed him out across the street. He stopped though when Kenny tugged on his sleeve. "Shane? Who's that?" Kenny pointed to a tan-teenager that was talking to Mitchie.

"Who is that?" Shane asked himself.

* * *

Yeah, Shane was able to keep away every guy from Mitchie and she rejected any offer anyway, that is until _he _showed up.

"Hi Mitchie," the boy greeted.

"Oh wow. Hi Dave," she greeted back, biting her lip slightly but still smiling. Dave was her first crush but he never found out.

"So, I heard you broke up with Shane. Why?" Dave asked. Mitchie wasn't sure if he was trying to touch a nerve or just being curious. Her smile dropped and she banged her head with her fist. Dave furrowed his brow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that everyone thinks we broke up but we actually didn't. We're just taking a break, or as Shane prefers _going waaaaay slower_," Mitchie replied.

"Oh, that's cool."

Mitchie stared at his shy expression. "What's wrong?"

"I was, kinda, going to ask if you wanted to come to prom with me..." Dave shyly explained, rubbing his neck nervously. Mitchie gave it some thought.

"I'll think about it. But that doesn't mean I'll reject you," Mitchie quickly added when she saw him frowning.

"Okay then. See you at school?"

"Okay. Bye!" Mitchie waved and he did the same back. Shane and Kenny came up to her right after Dave was gone.

"Hi Mitchie! Can I go to your garage?" Kenny asked excitedly.

"Sure Ken. I'm just gonna talk to your big brother, 'kay?" Mitchie said. She ruffled his hair lightly. "I'll meet you there in ten."

"Okay!"

"So who was that?" Shane asked, acting slightly more protective than needed.

"He's a friend. He was asking me to prom," Mitchie responded. "What?"

"What do you mean _what_? _I_ was gonna take you to prom!"

"That is if I didn't get a date, but I think I have one."

"Wait, what do you mean _think_? You mean—"

"Geez, is there a word you _do_ know? I didn't say I was going yet, I probably will."

"Why?" Shane whined in a baby voice.

"Honestly? Before I met you, I was crushing on him. I'm gonna go to prom with him. And before you say anything, no, he's not a player. He's just shy and I've known him since like fourth grade. Okay?"

"Fine. I'll just see you at prom and stuff..."

"Yeah, so, if you're looking for Nate, he's probably making out with Caitlyn on my bed or the fell on the floor since they really seemed into it." Shane laughed at her comment and just nodded.

"Time to call Dave back," Mitchie said to herself as she dialed his number.

**Yeah... so this chapter was basically pointless besides the end. Oh well. Review people! 2 more chapters! And epilogue! Oh and vote on my profile!**

* * *


	36. Flamingo Island Prom

**Sorry it's so short but I decided that later today I'll post up the last chapter. Tomorrow, I'll post the epilogue so, in about... 6 hours, I guess, this story will be coming to a close. Aww... but next week I'll have the sequel, Goin' Back uploaded so keep an eye out for it! Enjoy!**

**Also, I would suggest listening to _A Night To Remember_ from High School Musical 3 as you read this. I don't know why but it just goes with the chapter.**

"Shane, stop sulking," Nate demanded as he looked up from his guitar. They were in the gym, having a sound check before prom. "Shane!"

"What?" Shane groaned as he looked up from his chair. He was just staring at the ceiling as if he were daydreaming.

"Dude, focus. You can talk to Mitchie later. Right now, we need to focus on prom. Remember? The thing we said we'd take care of? We promised the girls... we... would... Whoa. Jason, what are you holding?"

"A flamingo!" Jason answered happily. He wasn't kidding. The thing was at least 10 feet tall but it was so freakin' light. Nate sighed.

"Jas, we already said: _NO BIRD THEME!!_"

"But this is the mascot..."

"What?" Shane spoke up.

"Our school mascot is the flamingo. See? It's right there on the floor." Jason pointed to it and he was right. Right smack dab in center court was a bright flamingo picture completely glazed. Nate sighed, again.

"Fine, just put it in the corner by the stage or something."

"Yay!"

* * *

"But Mitchie!"

"Caitlyn, all of us are getting our hair done and you are, too!" Mitchie said as she pulled her friend to the truck. Peggy, Lola, and Tess were already there.

"But I don't like being all girly! I just want to have my style!"

Mitchie gave her a look. "You bought a black dress that looks like the ones in those commercials."

"So?"

"Ugh! Just tell the hair dresser what you want, okay?"

"Fine," Caitlyn grumbled as she got inside the truck.

"Cait, what took you so long?" Tess whined. "Prom is only in a few hours!"

"Yeah, yeah." Caitlyn just stared out the window and started thinking, _'I wonder what Nate and the others are doing.'_

* * *

"Just put it right there. There we go!" Jaime declared as he and Sander placed the palm tree down.

"Testing, testing. One, two, three. A, B, C, D, E, F, G," Nate said as he tapped the microphone.

"Where do the balloons go?" Barron asked.

"Just all over the floor. Here, we'll give you a hand," Sander said as he joined him along with Jaime.

"You guys got your tuxes in the back, right?" Nate yelled from the stage. They yelled, "Yeah!" back.

"I thought we weren't doing the bird theme," Shane wondered.

"It's an island theme—Jason! What did you do to the background paper?" Nate asked, pointing to the lamely drawn birds all over the sky part of the paper.

"What? They're birds!" Jason cheered.

"It's good we got the back-up," Shane muttered to Nate who just simply nodded.

"Hey! How many plates do we put on each table?" a voice asked.

"Six for the circles and twelve for the rectangles—whoa! What the hell are you two doing here?" Shane bursted.

"Helping with prom, what does it look like?" Jaiden asked.

"It's not like we're taking heroin or snorting cocaine or something," Ashley continued.

"You really shouldn't know these things," Nate said.

"Sorry dudes, the damage has already been done," Jaiden replied, shrugging.

* * *

"Hey Dave," Mitchie greeted as she noticed her date coming towards her.

"Hi Mitch, um, can I talk to you privately?" Dave asked. Mitchie nodded and walked away from her friends.

"What's up?"

"Listen, I really like you and all but I found another girl. I'm sorry." Mitchie was a little crushed that her first crush broke up with her (even though they weren't exactly dating) but she was overall fine. When Mitchie saw Dave's worried expression she spoke up.

"Don't worry about it Dave. I'll probably end up being with Shane anyway. We can still be friends, right?"

"Absolutely." Dave gave her a quick hug and then left after saying goodbye.

When Mitchie got back to the group, Tess asked, "So what did Dave want?"

"He told me he got a new girlfriend and he's taking her to prom," Mitchie responded as if nothing was wrong. Actually, there really wasn't anything wrong.

"Aw, I'm sorry Mitchie," Peggy comforted.

"I knew Dave was a bad seed," Caitlyn scowled.

"Come on guys, Dave isn't a bad guy. Besides, I'll probably be with Shane or I could just hand out with you guys," Mitchie reassured. "Now come on! We gotta get home! Prom is in an hour!"

* * *

"And now, here's another song from our latest album, C3. So everyone get up 'cause you gotta LIVE TO PARTY!" Nate yelled in his microphone.

"Yeah!" Shane yelled.

"_I was sitting at home  
__Watching TV all alone  
__So tired of reruns  
__I've memorized this show_

_So I picked up the phone  
__Called everyone I know  
__Said there's gonna be a party  
__Hit the music  
__Here we go! Yeah!_

_You gotta live to party  
__Bust your moves  
__Everybody's in the groove  
__Tell the DJ to play our song  
__Are you ready to rock 'n roll?_"

"Whoo!" Mitchie cheered as she danced with Caitlyn and Peggy. Tess was dancing with Jaime and Barron was dancing with Lola. Sander was...somewhere.

"Hey Mitchie! Enjoying the party?" someone asked her. Mitchie turned around only to make her eyes go wide.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" she shrieked.

**Happy? Mitchie didn't go with Dave but at least she went with her friends. And, who could make her that surprised at her own prom? Any guesses? Oh, and don't forget to vote so I can confirm the whole setting-thing for the sequel. Review! (6 hours!)**


	37. Believe Me You Got Me Going Crazy

**Yo people! It's been six hours! Literally! This is the final chapter of the story... Oh well. Anyway, the epilogue will be posted tomorrow and according to the votes, the sequel will be a vacation theme! Or not. It depends on your votes! Oh, and the poll will close on Saturday or Sunday. It'll say on my profile or something. Read and review!**

"What the hell are you two doing here? This is prom! For highschoolers!" Mitchie whispered/yelled at the teen and kid.

"Saving you and Shane's relationship," Ashley explained.

"You're singing _Believe In Me_ during Connect Three's next set," Jaiden continued.

"Wait, what? Why?"

"We just explained that," Ashley responded, scoffing. "Now you will do this or else we will leak to everyone in school that you still like Barney and Tellitubbies."

"What?"

"You heard her," Jaiden said. He held up a camera. "The proof's all here."

Mitchie huffed. "Fine, I'll do it. But you better promise and swear you'll delete the tape."

"Fair enough," Ashley agreed. "Oh and you have to sing this at the end of their set." Jaiden handed her a set of papers

"What is this?"

"A song we wrote. Now sing it or else you know what will happen," Ashley said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine. Whatever. Now go! You two aren't even in high school yet!"

"Ah, but not til' next year. We'll go anyway."

"Bye Mitchie!" Jaiden called before following his cousin. "Phase Two?" he asked her. Ashley nodded.

"Phase Two."

* * *

"This is boring," Shane grumbled.

"How is this boring? We're performing at our prom," Nate stated.

"Exactly. I can't go dance."

"With who? You don't have a date. If anyone should be complaining, it should be Jason and I. We can't dance with Caitlyn and Peggy."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"What's up guys?" Ashley greeted as she walked in with Jaiden behind her.

"What are you two doing here?" Shane asked.

"Guys, hold him."

"What the—" Shane was cut off by his brothers pinning him against the wall. He began trashing. "What the hell? Let me go!" He struggled but it was no use against both of his brothers. "Fine, what do you want?"

"You are singing _Got Me Going Crazy_ during your next set," Ashley explained.

"How did you learn about that song?" Shane quickly asked.

"I noticed it when I looked around your room. It's about Mitchie, right?" Jaiden inquired.

"So what if it is? I'm not singing it during our prom," Shane argued.

"Do it or else we'll leak this video of you dancing only in your boxers to the Barney theme song while doing an air electric guitar," Ashley threatened.

"How'd you tape him doing that? I thought we were gonna blackmail him emotionally?" Jaiden asked.

"Nah, this is more fun. And Mitchie left her guitar at the Grays so she asked me to pick it up since I was walking home. Kenny let me inside and then, opening the door slightly, I saw Shane dancing. Weird right?"

"Totally."

"Fine," Shane sighed in defeat. "I'll do it." Ashley smirked and threw a few papers at his feet. "What's this?"

"Oh, just a song we wrote. And I'm sure you'll learn it quickly. After all, you are Connect Three," Ashley replied smirking as she left with Jaiden.

* * *

"Hey, have you seen Mitchie?" Caitlyn asked the others ad she walked up to them.

"I saw her go backstage earlier," Ella responded.

"Oh, thanks Ella." _'Wait a minute...'_ "Ella! Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here at prom with Sander of course. Why else would I be here?"

"That's great. It's awesome to see you two together. I—" Caitlyn was cut off when Connect Three's band started playing but Connect Three wasn't singing. Instead, Mitchie was standing there, having the same expression she had at the beginning of Final Jam.

"Everyone, one of our best friends. Mitchie Torres!" Nate introduced as he continued to play. Mitchie gulped at the applause before singing,

"_I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
I Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me._"

At the end of her song, everyone was clapping, much to Mitchie's surprise. She smiled and bowed before going off stage and joining her friends. They were quick in congratulating her.

"That was a great song Mitchie," Jaime commented.

"It wasn't great. It was awesome!" Tess gushed.

"You're an awesome song writer Mitchie," Peggy said.

All of them made Mitchie blush. "Aw, thanks guys. You're all awesome."

"Let's see if Mr. Gray got the same message as us, shall we?" Caitlyn said, gesturing to Shane as he walked up on stage. Mitchie watched closely.

"What's up guys?" Shane asked into the microphone. The prom goers cheered while Shane laughed at the enthusiasm. "That's great. Now, this song was written for a very special girl." As Shane said this, he was looking straight at Mitchie. "I was going to play this for her privately but I've been forced to play it public, but dedicated to her. She knows I'm talking to her. Oh and by the way Mitchie, your cousins are truly evil," Shane added getting a laugh from the audience. "One, two, three, four!"

"_Hey there pretty lady  
__Tell me how you doin'  
__Tell me what can I do to help  
'Cause I've been thinking of you  
For a little while now  
And this right here is how I feel_

_Girl, you got me going crazy  
__Knocked me off my feet  
Now you've got me beggin', baby  
Beggin', baby, please  
All I wanna know is do you wanna get away?  
Get away with me?  
'Cause girl, I don't know what to do  
'Cause I'm so in love with you._"

Once the song finished, the audience roared in applause. It was that great. While the band was bowing, they didn't notice two sneaky squirts getting on stage and stealing Shane's mike. Can you guess who they were?

"Wasn't that great guys?" Ashley asked into the microphone. The crowd clapped but became quieter at the sight of the two. "For all of you who don't know me, I'm Ashley Torres."

"And I'm Jaiden Michaels."

"And we're Mitchie's _evil_ cousins. Anyway, as you all know, Mitchie and Shane _'broke-up'_," Ashley air quoted. "They actually didn't. They sorta took a break. Something happened between them that made their relationship bumpy so they came, or actually we gave them help."

"They will now sing a song we wrote that'll hopefully make them realize what idiots they are being and completely make up. And yes, I did call both of you idiots," Jaiden added, slightly smirking.

"Forget it. Just, start playing Nate!" Nate nodded from his side of the stage and started playing along with the band. Mitchie walked back on the stage and started singing the words Ashley and Jaiden made her learn. She was definitely surprised when Shane joined in and he was, too.

"_I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.  
I didn't wanna say, it was my fault, even though I knew it was.  
I didn't wanna call, you back, 'cause I knew that I was wrong.  
Yeah I knew, I was wrong._

_One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

_Listen baby.  
Never would've said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast.  
Why did you say, "I love you", if you knew that it wouldn't last?  
Baby I just can't hear what you're saying.  
The line is breaking up.  
Or is that, just us?  
Or is that just us?!_

_One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

_Try to call again and get in your mailbox.  
Like a letter left unread.  
Apologies are often open ended,  
but this one's better left unsaid._

_One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.  
We'll leave it on the line.  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
We'll leave it on the line tonight."_

When the music died down, the whole gymnasium filled with applause. Mitchie and Shane were holding hands staring into each other's eyes as if no one else were in the room, kinda like Final Jam at Camp Rock. Ashley and Jaiden were even clapping from the side. Both teens didn't even hear Jason announce that they were Prom King and Queen. They were just in there own little world and they were kissing onstage as everyone was still applauding.

"When do you think they'll realize we had no tape in the first place?" Jaiden asked.

"I don't know. But they're pretty stupid believing in two kids," Ashley responded. What the two didn't know was that their microphones were still on and everyone in the gym had heard them. They were all silently staring at them, too.

"YOU WHAT?" Shane and Mitchie screamed.

Mitchie grabbed Nate's microphone and growled into it, "Ashley Shay Torres. Jaiden Richard Michaels. You two better run because when I get my hands on you two, you will be dead meat."

Both cousins gulped before bolting towards the door. Before Ashley threw it, she quickly said into the mike, "Thanks you guys! You guys rock! Enjoy the rest of prom!" When she did let go of it, she threw it behind her and hit none other but Shane Gray's face. He muttered a few curses before yelling,

"I'll get you for this Ashley! Jaiden!"

* * *

**Don't you just love evil little cousins? I wish mine were that cool. I can't understand a word they say 'cause they're halfway around the world. Oh well, review and vote!**


	38. The Final Jammers Take The Stage

**And now, FINALLY, the ending to Start All Over? Ah, this was my favorite story to write. It was gonna be short like my other story, like 12 chapters but it was just so fun to write! I hope the next one will be, too. Remember, the sequel, Gonna Get Back (yeah, I changed the name) will be posted next Tuesday. Thanks for reading this and review!**

Mitchie, Shane, and their friends were backstage waiting for their turn to go up. The Connect Three band backed out from being judges so they could help out with other acts. They wouldn't sign up themselves. In order to this, they needed to find replacements so they were able to get their Uncle Brown, TJ Tyler, and with permission from the school, Kenny Gray. All of them were "celebrity" judges so the school was okay with it. Everyone was okay with it but Mitchie and her friends were happier because almost all their friends from Camp Rock came to see them perform in the talent show.

First up were Tess and Peggy. Sharing the lead, they sang _Two Stars_ while dancing, too. This time though, Tess didn't fall because she knew that her mom completely supported her, even if she had a phone call. Next were some jugglers, acrobats, and then a skater who did some pretty impressive tricks on a half-pipe. Following him, were Barron and Sander. Together they did their song, _Hasta La Vista_, and even brought in trampolines so they could do their flips and jumps. They completely wowed the judges, especially Kenny who wanted to jump on one of the trampolines after Barron and Sander got off. He was literally jumping in his seat.

Kelly strutted her way to the stage before saying to Mitchie, "You're going down Itch." She had an evil grin on her face that made Mitchie know something was up. Caitlyn sensed this, too, and their suspicions were proven right when they heard the music coming from the playing CD. All of their friends' eyes widened in realization.

_"How to choose, who to be  
__Well let's see  
__There's so many choices now  
__Play guitar, be a movie star  
__In my head a voice says,  
__'Why not try everything?  
__Why not reach for any dream?'  
__I can rock, 'cause it's my life  
__And now's the time_

_Who will I be?  
__It's up to me  
__All the never ending possibilities  
__That I can see  
__There's nothing that I can't do  
__Who will I be?  
__Yes I believe  
__I get to make the future what I want to be  
__If I can become any one and know the choice is up to me  
__Who will I be?"_

Mitchie, Tess, Peggy, and Caitlyn's jaws dropped. They could not believe what Kelly was doing. Caitlyn was the first to say something. "Mitchie! That's your song!"

"I know! I can't believe they stole it!" Mitchie exclaimed. The boys' eyes widened at what the girls were saying.

"Wait, that's your song?" Shane asked. Mitchie nodded. "Wow, it's pretty good."

"Thanks, but right now that's not the point. I can't change my song to _This Is Me_! It's a duet and just about everyone in the school knows it because of Music class. What am I going to do?"

"_We Rock_," Jason said. Everyone turned to him.

"What?" they all asked.

"Sing _We Rock_ from Final Jam. No one knows it besides us Camp Rock campers. It would work. See, Nate and I could play guitar while Caitlyn uses her laptop for the other instruments," Jason explained.

Nate whistled. "Never thought you would be this smart."

Jason just shrugged. "I have my moments."

Tess' face lit up. "I've got an idea to go with Jason's! But it will include all of us, even Barron, Peggy, Sander, and I."

"How would you do that?" Mitchie wondered. "You can't do more than one act."

"You'll see. Now here's the plan..."

* * *

"Okay, and now our final performer will be—" The principal was cut off as the music teacher came up to him and handed him a note-card. He nodded and read it over. "It seems that Mitchie Torres, Caitlyn Gellar, Tess Tyler, Barron James, Sander Lawyer, and Margaret Dupree have all withdrawn from the talent show despite all ready performing."

Kelly smirked at this. Ella, Lola, Andy, and the rest of the campers that came were shocked. "Instead, our final act will be the, um, _Final Jammers_! So give it up for them!"

The crowd was unsure of the sudden change in plans and in the acts so the Final Jammers only received a scattered applause. But not from Kenny. Boy, he was so excited it looked like he would wet himself, and he hasn't done that since he was three. Kelly's jaw dropped as she saw the crew that took the stage.

Original name, right? But they just made the name in a few minutes so give them some credit. The Final Jammers came on stage and arranged themselves as they were during Camp Rock's Final Jam but with a few adjustments/changes. Nate and Jason were still standing on the side but also holding Caitlyn's laptop and Shane and Mitchie found some chorus stage bleachers. They decided to use that for when it was time for them to sing their part as they descended the stairs.

Ella, Lola, Andy, and the other campers from Camp Rock realized what they were doing and jumped on stage to help fill in the gaps from before. Caitlyn nodded as she counted off. Once she got to zero, Nate hit the spacebar on her laptop and it played a recorded version of their Camp Rock friend Andy's drumming. The crew started dancing, too, along with Nate and Jason playing.

_"'Cause we rock!  
__We rock! We rock on!  
__We rock! We rock on!"_

Tess and Peggy sang, followed by Sander and Ella,

_"Come as you are  
__You're a superstar  
__World in your pocket and you know it."_

Barron took over, followed by Nate and Jason,

_"You can feel that beat  
__Running through your feet  
__Heart's racing faster  
__You're rock and rollin'."_

Mitchie and Shane descended down their stairs as they sang to each other,

_"All that you need is the music  
__To take you to some other place  
__Where you know you belong."_

Everyone turned around and started dancing together.

_"Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
__We're findin' our voice, followin' our dreams  
__'Cause we rock! We rock! We rock on!  
__Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
__The louder we go, well the better we sound  
__'Cause we rock! We rock! We rock on!_

_We got the music in our soul  
__It's the thing we love the most  
__Lifts us up when we fall down  
__It turns our world around."_

Mitchie and Shane had their mini-duet while everyone else chanted "_We rock! We rock! We rock on!"_

_"Everyday and everynight!  
__It's how we want to do it now!"_

Everyone finished together,

_"Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
__We're findin' our voice, followin' our dreams  
__'Cause we rock! We rock! We rock on!  
__Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
__The louder we go, well the better we sound  
__'Cause we rock! We rock! We rock on!_

_Raise your hands up in the air and scream  
__We're findin' our voice, followin' our dreams  
__'Cause we rock! We rock! We rock on!  
__Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down  
__The louder we go, well the better we sound  
__'Cause we rock! We rock! We rock on!  
__We rock! We rock! We rock on!  
__We rock! We rock!  
__Camp Rock!"_

The audience broke into applause and cheers once the music died. Everyone in the Final Jammers was smiling and laughing as they got up from their spots and bowed all together. Kelly was extremely pissed off and strutted her way backstage, quickly followed by her posse.

"Well, wasn't that a great performance?" the principal chuckled into the microphone. "We will take a short break so the judges can, well judge."

The whole crew ran backstage, all laughing and high-fiving each other. Mitchie and Caitlyn were hugging their boyfriends and everyone was enjoying the moment.

"Do you think we beat Kelly?" Mitchie asked.

Shane looked around. "Judging from the fact that she's no where around I'd say we stomped her into the ground," Shane responded, slightly laughing.

"Yeah!" the other guys' cheered.

"Oh, look! They're done!" Caitlyn pointed out, silencing everyone as they turned to the stage.

The principal opened the first envelope. "In third place, Kevin Lylson for his skateboarding! In second place," he opened the next envelope, "Kelly Tyler for her song, _Who Will I Be?_"

Kelly scowled as she went onstage and snatched her 2nd place trophy. She immediately strutted off, leaving the crowd confused and the judges happy. The principal received the last envelope and smiled as he opened it.

"And this year's talent show's winner is... The Final Jammers!"

The group cheered as they ran on stage. Barron, Sander, and Jaime held up the trophy while Shane, Nate, and Jason picked up Mitchie.

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!" everyone cheered. She was blushing but still waved.

Well, first there was Final Jam, and then this. What could be next for them?

**Yeah... I wrote this actually two months ago so that's why the last two lines were suckish. Oh well. Thanks for reading! The sequel will be posted next Tuesday!**


End file.
